Magister Naruto Negi Magi
by byakuyaangel1912
Summary: Naruto died after fighting Uchiha Madara. However he was given a second chance to live and begins a new life by taking care of 10 years old mage and his class that seems to have connecton with his life. NarutoxHarem, NegixHarem
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima! **

* * *

"**ake up…"**

"H-Huh?"

"**Wake up, you bastard!"**

Groaning softly, a blonde-haired teenager, Uzumaki Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

_Dark._ That was the first thing he noticed. Then the light shone brightly at him, making him blinded. _'S-So bright…' _He lifted his right hand to cover his eyes from the bright light. _'Huh? Why does my body feel so light?'_ he wondered. Glancing down, he realized that he was floating. That's when he started to panic, he tried moving his arms and legs to keep steady. It was then he felt a sharp pain in his body. The pain made him fell to his knee.

'_Damn, what the hell is going on?'_ he growled, trying hard to fight the pain. Looking down at his body, his eyes widened when he saw his current state. His shirt was torn and stained with blood. His body was full of cut of bruises. There's a long cut along his right thigh. His right palm was bleeding while his left palm burnt and his chest bleeding heavily.

'_Damn, what happen to me?'_ he thought, clutching his chest as pain spread through it.

'**Forget about it already, brat?'** a voice growled out of nowhere, surprising him. He looked around to find the source of the voice, only to find nothing. It was then he realized that the voice had come out from him. Sighing, he shouted back.

'_Forgot about what, Kyuubi no Baka?'_

'**Foolish mortal! I had saved you from death. You're lucky to have me in your pathetic human body.'**

'_Yeah, lucky.'_ he replied before realization hit him like train. _'Wait, what do you mean from die?' _Then the demon fox spoke again, appear to be sighing.

'**Brat, I can't believe you're my container.' **the demon fox said.** 'Now move toward the light.'**

'Move toward the light? No way in hell I'm going to!'

'**Just move!'** the demon fox growled. Naruto knew he do not have much choice but to obliged the demon fox for now. With all the energy left in him, he used it to get up from his place. Taking a deep breath, he began moving forward. He had not noticed it before, how bright and white was he surroundings. He felt like walking in an endless tunnel.

'**Keep walking forward, kit. You're almost there.' **Right after the demon fox said it, the surrounding become more brightly and blinded him once more. A few seconds later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

The 16 years-old blonde haired boy with crimson red eyes, a set of whiskers marks, three on each side of his filthy face, gasped at the sight of the big tree in front of him before falling, face flat on the grass. His half torn orange and black jumpsuit, a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and a large scroll strapped at his back, all covered by dirt and his blood.

"D-Damn…" he cursed as he rolling around and removed his bangs that covered his eyes. His eyes softened as he stared at the sky. It was dark and the moon and stars was shining brightly and clearly visible. "Where am I?" he wondered as he slowly gets up. It was then the sharp pain he felt before returned. Looking down at his body, he saw his chest and other part of his body has stop bleeding but the pain has not gone.

'**Slowly, kit. You've not fully recovered.'** the demon fox said suddenly.

'_Heh, care for me, kitsune?'_ Naruto mocked as he steady himself. He took this opportunity to look at his surrounding. He was standing on the grass, in front of the big tree on a small hill, a large set of stone steps leading up the tier below. Wincing, he walked forward to get a full view of his location. What he saw really amazed him.

"Amazing, this place as big as Konoha, maybe bigger." He said, staring out in amazement. He could see a big and tall tower in the far distance, thanks to kyuubi's power. However, what really amaze him were the flash of thousand of lights that come from the city, make him hard to believe.

'_Hey Kyuubi no Baka, where are we?'_ he said as he closed his eyes. In a blink, he found himself in his mindscape, standing in front of massive cage, with the holds held together by a single piece of paper, kanji written in it. Behind the bars was the most powerful bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko.

'**I don't know kit. What I know are I just saving your pathetic life.' **It said with a sick smile on the face.

'_Saving my life? You keep saying that but I don't understand a bit!'_ he shouted, completely annoyed and confused.

'**Yes, saving your life.'** it said, the sick smile gone. **'You died when fighting that masked bastard that had destroyed your village.' **Naruto' eyes widened as the word sunk in.

'_N-No…'_ he shook his head and balling his fists as pain memories flashed through his mind. _'You're lying…'_ he said softly. In the memories, he saw his beloved and important friends died in front of his eyes, the village burned and destroyed. He saw himself consumed by revenge, released the nine-tail chakra and the last thing he remembered is fighting Uchiha Madara.

The Kyuubi looked down at him who was tremble and nearly in tear. He may not like his container, but he respected him and all his hard work. Getting stronger, learning to fight without his aid, even if it made his escape more difficult and making friends, even if he himself saw it as a pointless endeavor, the brat had worked hard at it, gained respect from the others and now those precious to him were gone. **'It's true, kit. They're gone now but I'm not sure about that masked bastard'**

'_Then…why are we here?'_ he shouted while looking back at the kyuubi.

'**I don't know, kit. But right now, ****the quicker you accept this fact, the faster you will be able to adapt. It is your destiny, kit. You have got to slowly accept it…slowly**' the demon fox said before gently pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

"Accept my destiny, huh?" Naruto wiped his tears with his sleeve. The talk with the demon fox was cheering him up a little. He maybe can accept that…maybe. But for now, he needed information about this place. Ignoring the pain that had spread through his body, he began to wandering around searching for information.

Unfortunately, the sun rising on the horizon and the condition of his body and eyes, he was going to have problem if anyone notice that. He needs a place to stay and rest. Besides, he was too tired right now. He sighed as he turned around the corner.

"Watch out!" a voice of a girl came out suddenly. Naruto quickly spun around…only to found himself bump into someone rather hardly. They both fell to the ground, newspapers spread out everywhere.

"Ouch…It's hurt." the girl rubbed her head as vein slowly started to form at her forehead. "Hey, watch where you're going." It was then she realized their position. Her body was on him, the man's left hand on her waist and their face was inch from each other.

"What happened?" Naruto said, shaking his dizzy head and opening his eyes. Only to found himself face to face with a girl who was blushing. "Umm…are you okay?" he asked, not noticing their position. He unconsciously moves his left hand, pushing her closer and accidently planted a kiss on her forehead. The girl flushed scarlet before punching his face and screamed.

"Kyaa! P-Pervert! What have you done? Now I'm going to be late." she quickly gets loss from his grip and hurriedly gathers the newspaper, leaving a dumbfounded blonde, holding his face in pain.

"Oi! What the hell was that?" he shouted at the girl who still gathering the newspaper. The girl has a long orange hair, thicker ponytails tied by bells. The girl has a different eyes color, blue at the left and green at the right. She wore a sweater and a short skirt. Yet, she has not answered his question. Without a glance, she started to running, leaving him.

"Well, that's harsh. Punching my face without telling me the reason. Huh?" he stopped when he saw a single newspaper next to him. "That's the girl's newspaper, right? I better return it to her." he takes the newspaper and catch up with her. The pain has not gone, leaving him in pain every single step he takes. That is just walking but running? He felt himself as if dying right now and the girl sure is fast runner. But damn, she had better be grateful after he returns her newspaper and she had better tell him the reason why she punched his face.

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees, breathing heavily, his crimson eyes widened. His effort to chase that girl was meaningless. She was too fast and his condition seems worst than before. She had led him throughout the residents and now to some place he didn't know.

"Damn…she too fast." he said, breathing normally now.

"Kyaaa!" a voice of someone scream echoing the place. He immediately got up onto his feet and searching the source of the voice. It seemed that the scream had come from the alley. He entered the alley without a second thought. In the alley, he saw a man wearing a suit, holding a braided, brown haired spectacled girl and a sharp looking knife on her throat.

"Scream all you want, no one going to hear it…dear idol." the man smirked as he scratched the girl's cheek with the knife making it bleed. Naruto who was watching that all the time, growled as his blood boiled.

"Unfortunately, I heard it." he said, shocking them "Let go of her, bastard. If you do that, I may show mercy to you."

"Show mercy to me?" the man spit and chuckled. "Are you trying to be a hero now, brat? If you are, you look really pathetic right now." the man pushed the girl roughly at the wall and twirling the knife around his fingers. "Well, if you really want to, try stopping this." he thrust the knife forward to the girl. The girl closed her eyes and screamed, embraced herself for the pain.

_Nothing._ The girl felt nothing. No pain, no nothing. _'Weird.'_ the girl thought as she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was shocked her. In front of her, the blonde hair teenager stood in front of her, a knife thrust through his right hand, blood splattered everywhere. He stood there his crimson eyes flashed in danger, which they had not noticed before.

"B-Bastard! Who the hell are you!" the man pulled the girl closer and pulled out something from his jacket. He aim that object to Naruto and smirked. "Take a single step, I'll kill her." he chuckled sadistically. It was then a fist connected to his face hardly, stopping him from chuckling. The man lost grip to the girl and ended up lying unconsciously on the ground, with a few teeth broken. Naruto looked at the man to make sure he was unconscious before turning around and come to the girl side.

"Are you ok?" he asked with his famous foxy grin. She nodded and stared at his rescuer's face. He has a blonde hair that reached his shoulder. His bangs reached his chin and almost covered his crimson eyes.

'_Bishonen…'_ she thought, blushed a little. "Umm…yeah." she nodded before pointing her finger at his right hand. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, it's ok. I'm fine." he gives her thumbs up before his mind went fuzzy. "D-Damn…" he cursed as he fell to his knees. He started to feel the pain from the injury. His vision started to blur and the last thing he heard was that girl's voice. It was then, he faint.


	2. New World, New Life

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for their suggestions and comments. I will try to improve my writing as much as I could.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima. If I did, I would have made an anime about this crossover already!**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up, leaning against the wall. "Where am I?" he wondered, eyeing the surroundings carefully. He found himself sleeping on the bed in a room that vaguely reminded him of a hospital examination room, with cabinets full of medicines, a plastic skeleton and all health posters about anatomy. Then he remembered the last thing happened to him, causing him to panic.

He immediately pulled the bed covers off himself, to discover that his body and right hand wrapped with bandages and the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. _'Damn, they must have undressed me when they put me in bed.'_ Immediately, he got up from the bed and began searching for his clothes but that effort seemed useless.

Just when he was about to give up, he heard the door begin to open behind him. He quickly turned around and found himself face to face with a bespectacled woman who had light brown hair, slightly shorter than he did, and with rather big chest. Behind her was an old man, with a single ponytail and a long beard.

"Aah, I see you're awake." she said, smiled lightly. "You shouldn't move around too much, you know. Your injuries may not heal completely."

"Hohoho, it looked like we got a strong young man here." the old man spoke and stroked his beard.

"Huh, what're you talking about and who are you?" Naruto asked, backing a few feet from them.

"Oh, I'm Minamoto Shizuna, the guidance officer and a nurse in this infirmary." she smiled and pointing her hand at the old man. "This is Konoemon Konoe, the principal of this academy."

"Err…academy?" Naruto blinked confusedly.

"Yes. You are in the infirmary in Mahora Girls' Junior High School. You are here because one of our students called and asked us to follow her. When we got there, we found you, lying outside and unconscious with a knife thrust through your hand."

'_Oh, it must be her.'_Naruto thought, looking at his bandaged right hand.

"Now…" she said, her tone darkening slightly. "Who are you? It's obvious that you're not a student here and why are you here?" she questioned, obviously expected an answers and explanations from him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and it's true I'm not a student here, you could say that I'm just passing through." he lied, frowning slightly. He really did not want to try explaining himself to anyone, and he doubted that they would believe him anyway.

"No, I'm afraid I don't believe you" she told him and crossed her arm over her chest. At the same time, Konoemon noticed his slightly changed expression and decided to do something about it.

"Shizuna, could you leave the two of us alone? There's something I like to discuss with him." he said suddenly, much to their surprise. Shizuna blinked before nodded her head and left them alone.

"Hohoho, is there something you've not tell me, Naruto-kun?" he spoke and chuckled. "I can see your difficulties just now. It's ok, you can tell me anything."

'_Damn, he noticed. He said I could tell him anything.'_ he thought as he glanced at the principal. _"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I can trust him…'_he let out a long sigh before finally nodding his head. "Fine, I think I should tell you everything. But I trust you not to reveal about what I'm going to tell you to anyone, alright?" Konoemon nodded. So Naruto got into the telling of his life in Konoha. How everyone hated him due to his previous burden, how he was always alone. Then he continued saying on how he met people close to him. He then went on to talk about his life as a ninja Konohagakure. He then told of the betrayal of his friend, the years he spent to get stronger to be able to bring him back. How he lost one of his most precious people, and gained the love and trust of others from the village. Finally, the final fight between him and the masked bastard named Uchiha Madara that had destroyed his village and killed all of his precious people. He finished his explanation by stating how he got in this new world and how he ended up here.

Konoemon was stroking his beard throughout the entire time, a look of sympathy on his face. "I see. So, what're you going to do now?" he asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I never thought about that. I guess I have to accept my lost and live on," he said and let out a small sigh. Konoemon looked at him, eyes softened. That boy had just lost everything he cared, and now he had to live in a place he did not know. Maybe he can help him about that.

"So now you had nowhere to go?" Naruto did not say anything but shrugged once more. The principal nodded and stroked his beard, obviously thinking something. Naruto raised his eyebrow when the principal chuckled suddenly.

"Hohoho, I think I can help you." he said more than happy. Naruto tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. "Naruto-kun, you said you were a leader of Konohagakure right?" Naruto nodded his head proudly. "Well, can you show me some of your technique?"

"You mean jutsu? Sure, but in this state of condition, I can't show you more than basics." he nodded and positioned his index and middle fingers into a cross. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." he said softly. Konoemon eyes widened slightly when he saw two not one Naruto in front of him. "This is kage bushin no jutsu. It can create clones. It can hold for a few minutes but I can hold much longer, thanks to my chakra."

"Interesting. What else you can do?" the principal asked and chuckled.

"Well, I can walk on a tree and water, disappeared in a second and set up trap. There's more but it's hard to explain."

"It's ok. Naruto, there's something I like to discuss with you." the principal said, glanced at Naruto's condition. "But I can understand if it's a little too much for the moment, so if you want, I can wait for tomorrow." he suggested.

"Ah, no. I'd rather get this over right now than wait." Naruto waved his hands dismissively. "What do you want to talk about?"

"'I am offering you a place at the school, and in exchange, you do a few jobs for me." Konoemon said. Naruto thought at this moment. He just met this old man and now he offered him a job? This offer had rendered him speechless.

"Well?" Konoemon asked as Naruto scratched his temple.

"I'm not sure. But, may I ask the conditions?"

"It's simple. I want you to become Mahora Academy very own ninja."

"Sound interesting." Naruto admitted. "What did I have to do?"

"You would be observing and guarding a new teacher in this academy. He looked like a normal teacher to you, but there's more you don't know about him."

"I see. What would I be guarding against?" he asked. "It's not like he's in danger, right?"

"You would be guarding him and his students against enemy mages or so." Konoemon raised his eyebrow when Naruto raised his hand, a confused look on his face. "Yes?"

"Umm…what is mage exactly?"

"A mage is someone who can use magic. They are people with the ability to do amazing things such as conjure and control spirits or demons or ability to conjure and direct fire, wind, lightning, etc."

"Umm…may I have a demonstration?" Naruto requested.

"Of course, could you get me a piece of paper?" Naruto nodded and picked up a piece of paper at the table. He held out the paper to him. "Thank you. Now, stand still." he nodded and did what the principal had requested. _"__Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat."_he recited and with that, the paper burned in a flame, which Naruto quickly threw at the nearby bin. "I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun, but it's easier to focus by using it. That, Naruto-kun, is magic."

"That's amazing. It's similar like jutsus but I don't see you using any chakra." Naruto smiled, more interested now. "So if I accept, I'll be protecting this new teacher and his students?"

"Not quite. You would be in charge of watching him, and would only interfere if you deemed his or his students life in danger."

"So I'm a back up, huh? I would like to accept this job but there's something bothering me. Why did you give me such an important job, you do not know anything about me, how strong I am or even if I'm trust worthy.

"It's true I didn't know how strong you're but I can tell you that you are a very loyal person and I know I can put my trust on you. Besides, the teacher you will be guarding is not weak as you thought and his students were very special in their own way. You're there incase anything unexpected happens and like you said, you're our back up."

"Thanks old man." Naruto replied, genuinely touched. "I won't let you down, I promise. When do I start?" he said in high spirit, much to the principal's amusement.

"Hohoho, I like you to start tomorrow. Negi-kun had just arrived yesterday. I think you should take this time to get to know the area better and get familiar with Negi-kun and his students."

"Oh, so the teacher's name is Negi, huh?" he nodded his head and smiled. "I prefer getting to know them personally, if you don't mind."

"Hoho, very well, I'll arrange an introduction. Well, excuse me." The principal turned around and was about to exit the infirmary when he recalled something he forgot to mention. "Oh there's something, I forgot to tell you." he turned around, facing a confused blonde. "It'll be a problem if anyone found you roaming around this academy since you're not from here."

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Naruto scratched his temple with his index finger.

The principal looked at him with a beady eye, and with a small humph and declared. "It decided then, I will arrange for you to be an assistant teacher. It was only for disguise though but if you like…" he continued, unconsciously stroked his beard.

"No, that's fine. So, is there anything else I need to know about, old man?"

"Aah yes. I will send someone to retrieve your clothes and gears in my office. I think that's all for now. Good luck Naruto-kun." With that, he left the infirmary, leaving the blonde deep in his thought. It is only for a short time though when the door began to open, revealed a man Naruto had never seen before. He was a couple of inches taller than Naruto and looked to be about middle aged, with a slight beard and short hair, which seemed to be going grey.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto. The principal has told me all about you. I'm here to take you to Negi's class and I believe this is your possessions." the man handed him his clothes, gears and his large scroll. "By the way, I'm Takamichi T. Takahata, Class 2/3-A former teacher." Takamichi extended his hand, which Narutogladly shook it.

Naruto removed the bandages that had covered around his body except his stomach and got dressed in less than a minute.

"Shall we go then?" Takamichi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto answered, feeling very energetic than usual.

* * *

"Where do you come from, Naruto-san?" Takamichi asked, stopped walking suddenly. Naruto looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Eh, you don't know. The old man didn't tell you?" he asked as Takamichi shook his head. _'Haha, here I thought that old man has told everyone about me. It's looked like I'm wrong after all.'_he inwardly chuckled before answered. "Please don't called me-san. Naruto is fine. As for your question, I'm from Konohagakure, a country far away from here."

"Oh, I see." he nodded and they continued walking. Along the way, Naruto was awed by the sites around him. This place was so different from where he had come from. It was all new to him. He also had realised this place was like a maze, he could got lost easily since he's not familiar with this place. This made Naruto let out a small sigh.

"Haha, it's ok, Naruto. When we got there, I would ask them to show you around." Takamichi chuckled and gave him a reassuring pat at his shoulder. Naruto nodded lightly and smiled.

'_Maybe they're not so bad after all.'_ he thought before returning his gaze at his surrounding. They are now walking along the corridor lined with doors with no windows. That is when he heard a voice of someone, speaking in some sort of foreign language.

"_The fall of Jason the flower. Spring came. Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends."_the voice stopped and continued. "Who should I get to translate from this point on?" It was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again. "How about you, Asuna-san?"

"W-Why are you picking on me!" came a girlish voice along with the sound of something being slammed. Naruto thought the voice seemed familiar with him but he decided to ignore it.

"Eh…But…"

"Usually, it goes by row or date!"

"But 'Asuna-san', aren't you in the 'A' row?"

"That's by name!"

"And I was going to thank you afterwards…"

"I don't need to be thanked by you!" the girlish voice shouted and there's a few laughter and shouting later. Takamichi sweatdropped and scratched his temple with his index finger.

"Well, that's your class." he said and crossed his arm. "Let's go." Naruto nodded. He went toward the door and opened it.

"Achoo!"

Naruto frozen in his place when he found himself looking at the orange haired girl, thicker ponytails tied by bells who were wearing nothing except her undergarments standing in the middle of the class. The other students do not noticed him at all since they are busy laughing and staring at the orange haired girl.

"What was that wind just now?" a girl with a long violet hair wondered, sweatdropped a little.

"J-Just a minute here. Asuna-san, why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of the class!" a long blonde haired girl shouted, her cheeks reddened slightly. The whole class laughed, making the orange haired girl named Asuna blushed even more in anger and embarrassment.

'_I'm going to kill him!'_Asuna grabbed the bespectacled boy in front of her and tried to strangle him. It was then she noticed the class's door has opened and stood there was the class's former teacher and a familiar blonde teenager. The teacher looked away and sweatdropped while the blonde-haired teenager stood there, his face was blank and his cerulean eyes stared at her. That is when her mind went completely out of control. She ran out of the class and screaming, her face flushed scarlet.

"Ah, wait Asuna-san!" the bespectacled kid called. It was then a long black haired girl got up from her seat and put a reassuring hand at the kid.

"It's ok, Negi-sensei. I will go get her." she got out from the classroom and chased Asuna. The kid, Negi came to Takamichi and smiled.

"Good morning, Takamichi. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Good morning, Negi-kun. Sorry about this but I'll need to take a bit of your class time. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

The students of class 2/3-A looked on in curiosity, a few of them did. Most of them were more interested in the blonde haired boy anyway.

Takamichi turned to the students and smiled. "There is a new member of staff at the faculty this year, and as he will be primarily working with Negi-kun and this class, I would like to introduce you to him." he gestured to Naruto. He looked at the class and gave an attractive smile while introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking forward to working with you all." he bowed his head as the students blushed. Takamichi laughed and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Now, Naruto-kun will be working at Mahora from now on. He will be starting his job tomorrow, so today he's going to observe you," he stated. "Oh, and I'll be busy this few days so I was hoping The Walking Club can show Naruto-kun around the campus." An enthusiastic 'Hai' was heard from the twin and a sedate 'Hai' from the shoulder length green haired girl. "Well Naruto-kun, I take my leave here so you can get to know everyone. Here, this is the class roster." he said, handling him a green file. "If you have any question, feel free to ask me or the principal." he turned around to leave. "Good luck Naruto-kun, you're going to need it." he said the last part quietly. With that, Takamichi was gone, leaving Naruto.

'_Good luck?' What did he mean by that?'_ he wondered. It was then, he found himself surrounded by the girls.

"Hey, how old are you sensei?"

"What are these whisker marks? Can I touch it?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto was too overwhelmed to respond the question they keep throwing at him. Thankfully, Negi intervene making the girls backed off but still looked at him curiously.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger and sweatdropped lightly. "I'm sorry. What were those questions again?" he asked.

"How old are you, sensei?"

"16."

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Konohagakure, very far away from here. It's an isolated country." He lied, of course but the girls seemed to accept it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" This came from one of the girls, though Naruto could not tell which one.

Blushing, he stuttered out. "Err…n-no, I don't." His answer seemed enough for them. Some of them blushed, some of them had sparkle in their eyes and some of them just smiled. This made Naruto curious but he decided to ignore it. "Is that all?" he asked. They nodded and went back to their seat. It was then the door opened revealed Asuna and the black haired girl.

"Welcome back Asuna-san, Konoka-san." Negi greeted them. Asuna answered with a glared at Naruto and him and returning to her seat while the black haired girl, Konoka smiled and greeted back.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, she's in a bad mood right now," she told him, taking a quick glance at Naruto which he quickly caught it.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I will be working with Negi and your class from now," he said with a wink, making Konoka's cheeks reddened. This however made the orange haired girl angry as she stood up.

"What the hell! First the brat and now you, a boy barely older than us." she gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, what could we learn from an idiotic pervert like you anyway?"

"Yeah, what're you going to teach us Naruto-sensei?" the other student asked. Naruto sighed, crossing his arms as well.

"Well, actually I'm not here to teach. I'm here to keep an eye on you when Negi can't. To put it simply, I'm nothing more than a substitute teacher," he said as he stared at her and sighed. "Look, I understand you're still mad about what happened that day, but whatever thing I did to you, I'm sorry." he apologized, much to her surprise. She looked away with a huff, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Whatever." Deciding it was enough and before something else happened, Negi finally stepped up.

"Alright then Naruto-san, if tha-"

"No –san suffix, just call me Naruto."

"Ok if you insist…Naruto. If that's all, I wo-"

"Can we call you Naruto too?" asked one of the twin suddenly. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry, what're you saying?" he asked as Negi sighed.

"If that's all, I would like to continue teaching," he said. Naruto nodded his head as he grabbed a random chair and sit at the back. He heard Negi asked them to open their English textbook and turn to a certain page. Naruto chuckled when he saw Negi's difficulty to write something on the blackboard. The teacher wrote on the blackboard as the students copy the notes. He found himself bored watching them, so he decided to check the class roster. He opened and saw the picture of the students along with a small note under their pictures. He inwardly chuckled when he read the notes Takamichi had wrote for him.

'_Well, I might as well try to remember their names and faces.' _he thought. A few minutes later of memorizing, Naruto felt his neck went heavy, so he turned his neck sideways until it clicked. When he looked up from the class roster, he saw the orange haired girl staring at him. He smiled at her, made her cheeks reddened slightly. She glared at him before looked away. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

'_Asuna Kagurazaka, the member of fine arts club.'_ he thought as he read the class roster, a mischievous thought suddenly broke out within his mind. He looked at the student in front of him as he read her profile. _'Yue Ayase, a member of children literature society, a philosopher's society and library exploration club.'_"Excuse me, Yue-chan." he called her quietly. Yue blushed slightly at the suffix he added to her name.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Can I borrow your pen?" he requested. She nodded and gave him, her other pen. He thanked her, as he put the class roster beside her and smiled mischievously.

"What're you doing, Naruto-sensei?" she asked, her curiosity increased. She saw Naruto drew some sort of vein on Asuna's picture and added a 'Hot headed.' word beside the vein. She found herself smiling at this, despite her protest against the idea. Naruto noticed that, chuckled lightly.

"There. Thanks for the pen, Yue-chan." He closed the class roster and gave her the pen. Yue shook her head and gave the pen back at him. "Eh, you don't want it, Yue-chan?" he asked.

"No, it's ok. You can keep it, Naruto-sensei."

"Thanks." he picked up the class roster and winked at her. "Keep it secret, alright?" he told her and went back to his seat. Not so long after that, the school's bell rang as the girls cheered in happiness. Negi told them a few things before got out of the class in haste, which Naruto noticed. He quickly got up from his seat and waved his hand at the girls. He left the class and followed him.

* * *

"Haah, I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again…" Negi let out a heavy sigh. He was now sitting at the stair in front of a statue along with his belongings.

"Really? I didn't think you'd done something terrible to her today." a voice came out, surprising him. Looking up, he saw Naruto standing beside him with a smile on his face. "Naruto, what're doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said and took a sit next to Negi. "I saw you got out of the class in haste. I thought something bad happened to you so I followed you."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's about Asuna-san." Negi said and sighed. "I think she's mad at me." Naruto raised his eyebrow as Negi continued. "This is the second time I'd stripped off her clothes in front of everyone."

"I see." Naruto scratched his cheek and blushed slightly as he recalled the memory.

"She was glaring at me for the rest of the class. She's not happy at all."

"You're not the one she glared today you know," he said, this time Negi raised his eyebrow. "Actually, Asuna and I had met before at the first day I arrived at the city. Long story short, we bumped into each other and her body was on top of me. I don't remember the rest but I think that's why she's mad at me right now."

"So, that's why she retorted when she found out that you're going to teach her." Negi nodded his head and sighed once again. Naruto nodded and decided to change the subject.

"By the way Negi, are you a mage?" he simply asked. Negi gasped, his eyes widened. Naruto noticed that look, smiled reassuring. "It's ok, Negi. The old man had told me about you," he said. Negi's eyes softened slightly.

"R-Really?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm a mage. Actually I'm in training to become a great mage," he stated proudly.

"The great mage?" Naruto asked, obviously confused.

Blinking in surprise he responded, "The work of great mages is to secretly assist the people of this world with their power. It's a job that earns the highest respect in the world of magic." he explained. It was then he realized when he saw the confused blonde. "Naruto, you're not a mage are you?"

"I'm not. Actually I'm a ninja."

"N-Ninja? That's great!" he exclaimed as he moved closer to him. "Can you walk on the water or tree? Can you disappear in a smoke?" he asked him, his eyes sparkled. Naruto sweatdropped and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you teach me?"

"Maybe, it depends."

"That's great. Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly am I?" Negi grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it. "I'm Negi Springfield, a mage in training. I'm looking forward to work with you, Naruto nii-san."

'_Nii-san? I guess I can let him called me that. I kinda like it though.'_Naruto wondered. "I'm looking forward to work with you too." They smiled and laughed, each enjoying their company. It was then they heard footsteps not so far from them. Turning around at the direction of those footsteps, they saw Haruna Saotome from seat 14, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki from seat 27 walking timidly at them.

"Umm…Negi-Sensei…" they called.

"Ah, yes?" Negi asked.

"Excuse us sensei. We have some questions about today's lesson." Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka closer to him.

"Ah, certainly. Let's see… you're Haruna Saotome from seat 14, aren't you?" Negi asked, rummaging through his backpack, obviously searching for something.

"Ah, it's not me. It's this girl." she said, gestured at the shoulder length purple haired girl. Naruto watched them in amusement. It was then, he noticed Yue was staring at him. He placed his index finger at his lips and winked at her, obviously asked her to keep the thing he did at Asuna's picture secret. For some reason, she may have misunderstood him, so she blushed and looked away. He got curious by that, but decided to ignore it.

"Miyazaki-san, you changed your hairstyle, haven't you? It really suits you!" Negi said when he noticed slight changes in her hairstyle.

"Doesn't it? Don't you think it's cute!" Haruna said as she moved away the hair that covered Nodoka's eyes. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!" she praised. Nodoka's face flushed scarlet. Her mind went completely numb, so she ran away.

"Ah, Miyazaki-san!"

"Ah, Nodoka! Sorry about that, sensei!" Haruna apologized and they went to chase her. Naruto looked them and sweatdropped.

"What was that all about…?" he asked. Negi smiled and chuckled.

"If only everyone was as well behaved as her. When you compare her with Asuna-san…" he winced and sighed. "Phew…what should I do?" he moved. His backpack tilt aside and dropped something. Naruto picked it up and inspecting the thing curiously.

"What's this?"

"T-This is the set of 'seven coloured magic pill'. That grandfather gave me all those years ago." Negi grabbed the pill from Naruto's hand and got up. "If have these, maybe I really can make that love potion. All right!" he said enthusiastically but stopped suddenly. "I don't think it's enough for her to give me…but this is all I can really do." he nodded and grabbed his belongings. "Let's go Naruto nii-san."

Naruto got up as he followed Negi went inside the bushes. "What're trying to do, Negi?" he asked as Negi set up an apparatus.

"Don't worry Naruto nii-san. This was going to help us." he gave him a confidence smile. Naruto just shrugged and watched Negi did all the work.

"_Rastel mascir magister…"_ he recited as the water he set started to boil. _"age nascatur potio amoris!"_ the water inside the beaker let out a small explosion and smoke. He grabbed the result and smiled. "I've done it!"

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Negi smiled and winked at him.

"Naruto nii-san, this is a love potion. This will make anyone popular with the opposite sex. Asuna-san will be overjoyed!" with that, he ran off, Naruto following suit.

* * *

Negi slide the door of Class 2/3-A opened and entered the class, a bottle of potion in his hand. "Asuna-san, Asuna-san!" he called enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Looks like that Negi-brat is back" she said and growled when she saw Naruto who was leaning against the wall. "And the idiotic pervert too." she looked at Negi, eyes twitching in anger. "What do you want!" she shouted.

"I did it, I actually did it!" he smiled. She raised her eyebrow and sweatdropped.

"You did what?"

"Love potion! The love potion!" he opened the cork of the bottle and showed it to her. She sighed before got up from her seat and walked toward the door.

"Ah, please wait. It's really works!" he called and followed her.

"I told you, I don't want it! Jeez…"

"It's true! If you think I'm trying to trick you, all you need to do is drink a littl-" he cannot finish his words when Asuna grabbed the bottle suddenly and shoved it in his mouth. Naruto quickly rushed to his side to help him.

"You drink it!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him drank almost half of the potion. "I'm not going to drink anything from someone who 'accidently' made my panties disappear!"

Naruto pulled out the bottle from Negi's mouth and patted his back. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You shouldn't do that to him, Asun-" This time, Asuna shoved the bottle in his mouth and drank all the rest of the potion left. He quickly pulled out the bottle and glared her. She glared back and crossed her arms.

"See? Nothing happened!"

"Huh? That's funny…" Negi wondered as he looked at the bottle.

"I don't know what're planning. But something like that isn't going to make me feel any better!" she looked with a huff.

"I-I guess it's no good after all. Sorry…" he apologized. Naruto looked at him and shot her an annoyed look.

"But you didn't had to shove the bottle in our mouth, you know." he said. She stuck out her tongue at him and looked away once again. Naruto let out a big sigh. This girl is really trying to test his patience.

"Negi-kun?" Negi looked up from the bottle and saw Konoka looking at him…with passion? "Negi-kun…now that I've taken a good look at you…you're kind of…really…cute!"

"Hm?" was his only respond. In a blink, he found himself being hug by her.

"H-Hold it right there! What're you doing Konoka-san!" the class's president, Ayaka Yukihiro shouted, her cheeks reddened. "That kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate, and furthermore…" she stopped suddenly. She kneels in front of him and pulled out a flower, her eyes sparkled. "Sensei, please accept these…"

'_What the hell…'_Asuna thought, sweat dropped when the girls trying to stripped him off. _'It worked? It was the real thing?' _To confirm her suspicion, she turned around and found Naruto been surrounded at the wall by the other girls, his face flushed scalet.

"Negi-sensei, where're you going?" the girls asked when Negi got out of the classroom and ran away. Squealing in response, they got out of the classroom and chased him. "Asuna-san, Naruto nii-san, help me!" he shouted, his voice echoing the corridors.

_'Negi!'_ Naruto thought before quickly dodged one of the girls who was trying to hug him. _'Damn, this girls really are dangerous!'._ He dodged another girl and slipped away from them. He sweatdropped when he saw the class's president strangled Asuna.

"Get a hold of yourself, Iincho!" she bonked the class's president hard enough to make her faint. Sighing in annoyance, she looked away from her and saw Naruto heading towards her. "What do you want!" she asked and glared at him. He seemed to ignore her question as he grabbed her hand and drag her out from the classroom and closed the door.

"W-What do you think you doing,you idiotic pervert!" she asked, her face flushed scarlet at the contact.

"We're going to find Negi. Isn't that obvious?" he said and let go of her hand. She looked away with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But where're we going to find him? This academy is big and he could be anywhere, you know." she asked and half glared at him. Naruto crossed his arm and closed his eyes. A few second later, he opened his eyes, a smile on his face.

"He's at the library with Miyazaki-san." he stated. She stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" she asked as they started moving. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Trust me, it's a teacher's instict." he winked at her and ran ahead. She blushed before gave chase after him.

* * *

"Are you sure he was there?" Asuna asked Naruto as they walked down the stairs. They're now on the way to the library, in effort to search Negi. Naruto nodded his head as they walked down another stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he looked at her with a smirk. " I don't know you're so worried about him, Asuna_-chan_" he laughed when she blushed red. Growling, she balling her fist and tried to punch him but he easily dodged it.

"Negi-sensei" The soft voice came suddenly, startled them. That voice came from the direction where the library is located. Asuna knew immediately whose voice is that as she ran ahead, leaving Naruto.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and chased after her.

"That was Honya-chan's voice just now!" she grabbed the library's door and tried to open it, only to found out that the door is locked. "Geh!It's locked." Naruto moved to her side and tried to open the door but the result is still the same.

_'I can destroy it with my Rasengan' _he thought and closed his eyes. _' but it's going to be trouble if she found out my secret.' _He opened his eyes and saw she backing away a few feet from the door_._

"Damn that Negi brat" she growled and planted a kick on the door. "Just what the hell are you doing!" her kick was hard enough to sent the door flying across the library. Naruto froze in his place at the strength she displayed but quickly recovered and went inside the library. He saw Negi sat on the floor in state of panic with Nodoka fainted at his side.

"A-Asuna-san, t-that's really dangerous!" Negi cried. Asuna scratched her cheeks and sweatdropped.

"Ah, it even get Honya-chan. I-I mean Miyazaki-san. Sorry..."

"What're you doing here, Negi?" Naruto asked as he helped him got to his feet.

"I-I was running away from the girls. Luckily, Miyazaki-san saw me and brought me here." he said as he watched Asuna carried Nodoka in her arms.

"Sheesh...you're nothing but trouble!" she scolded him lightly and got out of the library. He rubbed his head and smiled.

"Hehe. Thank you Asuna-san. You saved me!"

"Yeah, whatever." she winced before walked away, Negi following suits. Naruto looked at her weirdly before walked away as well.

* * *

"Sheesh...today is a terrible day..." Asuna said and let out a big sigh. She're now walking along with Negi, Naruto and Konoka. The school ended, just after they sent Nodoka at the infirmary and waited for her to wake up. Negi went to her side as soon as she woke up. She instantly blushed at their closeness and ran away, much to their surprise. After thanked the nurse, they went to the class to retrieve Asuna's beg. It was then they met Konoka with Asuna's beg at her hand. So, here they're now.

"I'm sorry. All I've being doing is causing you trouble." Negi smiled apologetically at her. "But still...why did you come and help me?" he asked.

"I wasn't helping you! I was helping Honya-chan!" she glared at him before smiled and patted his back. "You should be a little more focused, _sensei_!"

"A-Asuna-san..." he looked at her, his eyes full of tears. She smile and walked forward. It was then, she slowed down suddenly and winced loudly than before.

"Asuna, are you ok?" Konoka asked when she came closer to her. Asuna nodded.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle. But don't worry, I'm ok." she gave her a reassuring smiled. It was then, she saw Naruto kneels in front of her with his back facing her. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to carry you on my back." he smiled and winked at her. She blushed slightly while the other two looked at him, completely surprised.

"W-W-What! I told you I'm fine." she said, backing away a few feet from him.

"Naruto nii-san, you're such a gentleman." Negi looked at him in awed, his eyes sparkled.

"Aw, come on Asuna. Naruto-sensei was offering you a help. You should gladly accept it." Konoka smiled. Asuna looked away and let out a big sigh.

"A-Alright, fine." she moved closer to him and encircled her arm around his neck. Smiling, he hold her legs, stand up and began to walk.

"Aww...you two looked like a nice couple." Konoka teased.

"K-Konoka!" she shouted, her face now was as red as tomato. She glared at her and looked away with a huff. "Just because you're doing this to me, don't think I'm going to forgive you and stop calling you 'idiotic pervert', you know."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto chuckled."Besides, I'm not doing this to beg for your forgiveness. I'm just doing my job as a teacher." he looked at her and smiled. "So, where're we going now?" he asked.

"To the girl's dorm. I live with Asuna-san and Konoka-san." Negi smiled and looked at him. "By the way Naruto nii-san, where do you live?" he asked. That question made him stopped in the middle of the road. "Hmm, what's wrong, Naruto nii-san?"

"Umm...I forgot to ask that old man where I'm going to stay." he sweatdropped.

"So, you're homeless now?" Konoka asked.

"I guess." he nodded his head and smiled reassuring at him. "I'm used to sleep outside. So don't worry about that." Negi nodded as they continued walking. Asuna looked at him and closed her eyes, thinking of something. A few moment and mind arguing later, she opened her eyes, a determined looks on her face.

"Hey, Naruto..." she called, surprising them.

"Yes?" he asked. She took a deep breath and looked away.

"I-I'll let you stay in my room." she blushed and waited for response. The only respond she got was a chuckled from him.

"My, my, are you really desperate to have me, Asuna_-chan_?" he teased. The orange haired girl blushed red at this and bonked the back of his head.

"T-That's not what I meant, you idiotic pervert!" she looked away. "What I'm trying to say is I'll let you stay in our room, Konoka and me, along with Negi until you find your own place to stay."

"I see, thanks but no thanks. I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh come on Naruto nii-san. It'll be more fun if you stayed with us." Negi begged. Naruto looked at them.

_'Hmm, maybe I should accept their offer. Besides, they're nice and kind hearted.'_ he inwardly chuckled."Alright, I accept. It's only for a while, right?" he asked and was answered by their squealing and laughing and a small chuckled from Asuna. He smiled while listening their conversation about the dorm and others. He looked away from them and stared at the sky. He had lost everything he ever cared about and now he had found them. Maybe with their help, he can accept that fact...

"Naruto?" he took his eyes off from the sky and smiled.

"Yes, Asuna?"

"Why did you stared at the sky?"

"Oh,it's nothing. Come on, let's go."

...just maybe...

* * *

**AN: This is the first real chapter. For the pairing, I already have seven for Naruto. The seven are Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Setsuna, Eva, Chachamaru and Asakura. I would make a poll on who you guys want. I would add the top five to the pairing. So, twelve for Naruto and the rest for Negi. fair and square.**

**Naruto in this stories liked to flirt and tease but he's not a pervert. So, don't expect for lemons, alright? Well, I thinked that's all. Happy RNR. Ja ne!**


	3. Long Tired Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Negima. They belong to their rightful owners respectively.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto yawned lightly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He got up from the couch as he looked around. He was now in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room. It was better than his original apartment. To the right of the room was a bunk bed for Asuna and Konoka and a several desks and chairs near the bed. There were a couple of giant pillows in the middle of the room near a coffee table. In addition, there is a small kitchen and dining room. The early morning quiet atmosphere means that he was alone in that room.

"Did they go to school already?" he wondered loudly.

"Umm…"

Naruto look up at the bunk bed and saw the long black haired girl, Konoka yawning and rubbing her left eyes. He chuckled as he moved toward the bed.

"Hey, Konoka." he called. Konoka gave a little yawn before smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei." she greeted as she got up and sit on the end of her bed.

"Do you know where Asuna and Negi go?" he asked as Konoka got down from the bed.

"Well…I think Asuna doing her part time job right now." she looked at the clock on the table. "But I don't know where Negi-sensei right now." she said as she walked past him. Naruto nodded as he retrieved his gears beside the couch. Konoka looked at him weirdly. "Where are you going, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a walk around." He slung his scroll behind his back before facing her. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed she was laughing. "Eh, why are you laughing?" he tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"It's nothing Naruto-sensei…" she giggled as she pointed her index finger at him. "Your clothes…there's torn everywhere." Naruto looked down at his clothes and sweatdropped. She was right. His clothes are half-torn and dirty. If anyone saw him, they would have probably mistaken him as a bad person. Besides, he is a teacher now.

"Heh, I forgot about it." He scratched his cheek with his finger. He takes off his cloak and his orange jumpsuit. He was now wearing a black shirt, a long orange pant with a large scroll slung behind his back.

"You don't have extra clothes, Naruto-sensei?" Konoka asked. "It was cold outside." Naruto shook his head as he walked to the door and wearing his shoe.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" he said. "I'll figure it out." he smiled and winked at her. With that, he left the apartment, leaving a slightly blushed girl.

* * *

Naruto shivered as the cold wind blew past him. He was now sitting on the stairs somewhere in the academy. The academy in the early morning was different. It was quiet and calming. The fresh air made him let out a sigh. He smiled while remembering the last night he spent with them.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto let out a sigh, his face as red as tomato. He was now carrying Asuna and following Negi and Konoka to their room in the girl's dorm. Along the way, he found himself surrounded by the girls, asking him questions and well, flirting with him. He blushed slightly as he slowly trying to get away from them. After a few shouting, thanks to Asuna, they finally had mercy and left him for now.

"Thanks." he smiled as they continue walking to their room. Asuna looked away with a huff, trying to conceal the blush that slowly creeping on her face. After a few minutes later, they finally arrived at their room. Konoka opened the door and invited him in. He let go of Asuna carefully and helped her regain her balance.

"Have a sit, Naruto-sensei." Konoka soon put a cup of tea onto the coffee table. Naruto smiled as he took a sit on one of the giant pillow next to Konoka and Negi.

"So, what do you think about this room, nii-san?" Negi asked excitedly. Naruto chuckled as he put down his scroll beside him.

"It's nice. It's better than my apartment," he stated. "Besides, I'm only stay here for a while though."

"Oh…" It was then the doorbell rang. Konoka quickly got up from her seat and walked toward the door. Asuna who was sitting on the end of the bed let out a sigh.

"Who could it be at this hour?" she yawned and stretched her hands. The door opened revealed Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka along with their books.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei…" Haruna greeted but stopped when she saw Naruto sitting on the giant pillow while waving his hand. "Umm…what are you doing here, Naruto-sensei?" she asked. He was about to answer but it was then she interrupted. "Anyway, we've got some questions about today's class!"

"Ah…Miyazaki-san, Kiotome-san and Ayase-san too." Negi got up and invite them in. This however made the orange haired girl to protest but they decided to ignore it. Naruto smiled as she looked away with a huff, mumbling about something. Konoka led them to the coffee table before heading to kitchen. Yue took a seat next to Naruto along with Haruna and Nodoka.

"Hey, Yue-chan." Naruto called the long blue haired happily.

"Good evening Naruto-sensei." she smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, gaining the other two girl's attention.

"I live here." he stated. "It's only for a while though." The girls nodded as Negi took a seat next to Nodoka.

"Which question is it?" he asked. Haruna smiled and nudged the purple haired girl. Nodoka nodded lightly and opened the book.

"Y-Yes. Umm…it's on page 86." she said. Negi nodded and went explained it to her. Haruna's smile grew wider as she gave thumbs up to Yue. Naruto looked at them curiously but he decided to ignore it. It was then the doorbell rang once again. The door opened, revealed a furious looking of the class's president, Ayaka.

"Asuna-san! What is the meaning of this!" she said furiously. "You sharing a room with Negi-sensei…This is the first time I've heard of this…" she stopped when she saw Naruto, her anger increased. "Naruto-sensei too… Y-You monster!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Asuna retorted, her face in a deep crimson color. "It's not what you're thinking, Iincho."

"Yes, Iincho. We were just about to start our study group session." Konoka interrupted.

"Eh, a study group session with Negi-sensei?" the class president sweatdropped. Negi looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. Ayaka-san, do you want to join us?" he asked. The furious looking girl turned happy as she scooted over next to him and blushed like a little girl.

"I understand…I shall participate too. After all, I am the class president. It's only natural," she said.

"Ok, just take a sit over there." Konoka said happily, as they continue to study. Asuna let out a big sigh before lying on the bed. It was quiet and almost drifted her off to sleep. It was for while though when the doorbell rang once again.

"Ugh…now what?" she groaned. Konoka was about to get up but Naruto got up suddenly.

"It's ok. I'll open it." He walked to the door and pushed open the door. He saw the pink haired twins from seat 22 and 23, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki and the green shoulder length haired girl, Kaede Nagase. He figured that they did not know he was here by looking at their shocked expression

"E-Eh, Naruto-sensei?" the older sister of the twins stuttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Naruto chuckled as he opened the door widely.

"I live here for a while." he said. "Anyway, why did you come here?" he asked. The twins smiled and show the 'Neo Horizon' book they had brought along. "Haha, I see. Come in." he invited them in.

"Ne, what are you doing here?" Fumika asked the other girls once they moved inside the room.

"My…it's getting crowded here."

Konoka was right. A few minutes later, almost all of the class 2/3A students are now in the apartment. The quiet atmosphere Asuna felt had disappeared. The quiet night became noisy and filled with echoes of laughter. The study group session became something else. Naruto was sitting on the same giant pillow, watching their activities. He has to make sure the girls did not do anything dangerous although he was really exhausted and tired right now. Deciding it was safe, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, hoping doing that will regained his energy. Because of the exhaustion, his mind slowly drifted into sleep

"Hey look, Naruto-sensei has fall asleep." a girl voice came, though he could not tell which one. The noisy room had become quiet, only a few murmurs and whispers among the girls.

"He looked so handsome right now." the girls commented before giggling. "I wonder if he has girlfriend…"

"What're you doing?" one of the girls asked suddenly.

"…ture of course." the voice became blur as his mind went blank. He felt his body been moved suddenly by itself and he heard a loud squeals. It was then he completely falls asleep.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto smiled as he got up. The sky has brightened up and he could see the sun rising from the horizon. "Well, I better heading towards the class right now." He took a deep breath and spun around. It was then he saw Negi heading towards the teacher's office hastily.

"Negi, wait up!"

* * *

"Uuu…I guess I wasn't much help to her." Negi sighed. "Onee-chan…help me…" Naruto chuckled as Negi continued sighing. They are now in the teacher's office. The school had just starting as soon as they arrived in that office.

"I wonder if a 10 year old boy like me can really be a teacher…" Negi wondered himself. Naruto smiled and put a reassuring hand at Negi's shoulder. The bespectacled kid looked at him confusedly.

"Don't worry. I think you can be a good teacher," he said. "Besides, if you give up now means that you give up on your dreams, right?"

"My… dreams?" Negi asked, obviously confused.

"To become a great mage." Naruto said. "Don't worry, if you have any problem, we'll solve it together." he smiled. "Don't forget, we're class 2/3A teachers now, right?"

"Nii-san…" Negi looked at him and smiled. "You're right, I can't give up now. I will do my best as class 2/3A teacher." He got up from his seat and took his books. It was then; they saw the guidance officer and the school's nurse, Shizuna heading towards them.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei." she smiled.

"Good morning Shizuna-sensei. What is it?"

"Oh, I have the 2/3A after-class list from Takahata-sensei here for you." she handed Naruto the list.

"What is this after-class list?" he asked.

"Takahata-sensei used to give out minor tests," she said. "Afterwards, he would give an after-class lesson to the students who scored low marks." Naruto and Negi nodded while looking at the list. There were five girls on the list. Those girls are Yue, Asuna, Kaede, the brown shoulder length haired girl from seat 12, Ku Fei, and the pink shoulder length haired girl from seat 16, Makie Sakaki.

"I see. Asuna-san is poor at English." Negi laughed.

"Ah, yes. It's already the third semester. So those who get low marks now may be in trouble for the exams…," she said as Negi and Naruto nodded, obviously thinking about something.

'_Hmm…maybe I should learn English. Besides I can help Negi if he can't.'_ Naruto thought. "Hey, Negi." he called. "Do you have any extra English text book?" he asked. Negi nodded as he took one of the books at the table and gave it to him. "Thanks. Anyway, I have to go now. There's something I got to do." He left the teacher's office, leaving the dumbfounded teachers. He disappeared himself and in a second, he reappeared in a forest not so far from the academy.

"Alright!" he smiled to himself as he takes a stance and set a handseal. "_Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!_" he shouted as the whole place full of his clones. He smiled as he looked at his clones.

"Hey, boss." one of the clones called before noticing the books they holding. "What's this?" they asked.

"I want you to read and understand this book." he raised his eyebrows when he saw a confused look on their faces.

"Why should we do that?"

"We can learn new jutsu." Naruto lied, but of course, his clones accept that although there still have a confused look on their face. "I'll treat you ramen." he lied again. They cheer in happiness as they begin to read. Naruto let out a big sigh before disappearing again. He reappeared in front of 2/3A class. Luckily, no one see him. Outside, he can hear Negi talking about having a little test. Smiling, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he looked around. Surely, there was Yue, Kaede, Makie, Ku Fei, and Asuna. He chuckled when he saw Asuna difficulty to answer the questions, which she noticed. She glared at him before looked away with a huff. His smile widen as he moved towards Negi. "Hey Negi, do you think they can do it?" he asked.

"Of course, I think they can do it just fine." Negi said enthusiastically. Naruto nodded and then he saw Yue heading toward them.

"I'm done…" she said.

"Eh… already?" Negi took the paper and went to mark it. As he marks the paper, Naruto caught Yue taking a quick glance at him. He also noticed a tinge of red in her cheeks. He got curious by that and decided to ask but it was then Negi interrupted.

"Ayase-san, you scores 9 marks. You pass!" Negi said happily, as he handed the paper to her. "See? You can do it."

"You're clever, Yue-chan." Naruto praised. Yue smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's because I hate studying…" she said. She went back to her seat and grabbed her bag. She bowed to them and got out from the classroom with Haruna and Nodoka who were waiting for her outside.

"Sensei, we're done!" Ku Fei, Makie, and Kaede showed their paper at Negi.

"Yes, you all got good marks." Negi announced as soon as he finished marking.

"Yeah!" They took their paper and went back to their seat to retrieve their bag. "Bye Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei." Ku Fei and Makie bowed and got out from the class.

"Goodbye Negi-sensei." Kaede bowed her head before facing Naruto. "Are you ready to go, Naruto-sensei?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her, obviously confused. "We promised to show you around the campus, remember?" she said matter of factly.

"Sorry, I forgot…" he sweatdropped and scratched his cheeks with his index finger. "Hey Negi, I have to go now."

"It's ok Naruto nii-san. I can handle it. Besides, Asuna is the only one left." Negi said. Naruto nodded as he went to Asuna.

"Keep up the good work, Asuna_-chan._" he teased as she blushed in anger and embarrassment. He laughed as he and Kaede got out from the class.

"Good evening, Naruto-sensei!" Fuuka and Fumika who came out of nowhere greeted him.

"Hey Fumika-chan, Fuuka-chan." he smiled and greeted them back. "So, what's the plan for today, walking tour?"

"We plan to just showing you around the area and the important places in the campus, Naruto-sensei." Kaede answered as he nodded.

"Hey, did you give it to Naruto-sensei?" Fumika asked her obviously confused twin. "The map?"

"Oops, I forgot." Fuuka giggled as she took out the map from her pocket. "Takahata-sensei told us to give it to you. He said it might be useful to you." she handed the map to Naruto.

"Thanks." he put the map into his pocket. "Alright then, let's go." he declared, motioning the girls to lead the way.

* * *

"So, where are we going next?" Naruto asked with his hands at the back of his neck. They are now walking around the campus ground.

"Hmm…how about we show you the gym?" Kaede suggested. "That's the place where men always go, right?"

"Sure, let's go!" he exclaimed. "But shouldn't we wait for those two. Where're they going anyway?" he said as he looked around. The twins had always giggling and walking ahead of him but then disappeared. In a second, they reappeared again and disappearing again.

"I'm sure they heard us and will be heading there now, de gozaru." she continued. "Probably laying more traps for us now." Naruto tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Traps?" he asked as Kaede nodded.

"I'm surprised though, you're not falling for any of their pranks."

"Pranks?" he replied, honestly puzzled. She nodded and pointed her index finger backward. He followed where her finger pointed and saw paints splattered everywhere, pit fall traps, nets, and trip wires not so far from them. "Err…I didn't noticed that."

Kaede surprised more than confused. She saw he was avoiding, jumping, and dodging from the trap while he didn't even noticed it. She didn't say anything, so they simply continued on their way. A few minutes and many-dodged trap later, they arrived at the gym to find it mainly filled with middle school girls. The girls blushed when he passing through them as he being shown around.

"This is the middle school's gym," Kaede explained as the twins sulked behind them. "At one time, 21 different clubs could practice in here so it can get kind of busy. There is the gym area up stairs. It has weightlifting, running machines, and plenty of other training equipment.

"Okay then, where to next?"

The day were spent as they showed Naruto what Kaede thought was the more important parts of the school, which widely ranged from the pool to the cafeteria to the labs, dorms and everything in between. They're now on the way to their final destination, according to them. Naruto was walking slowly before the twins dragged him. The Narutaki twins, while short, were much faster than he thought but he and Kaede could still easily keep up with them. A few minutes later, they arrived in a large area not so far from the World Tree. They heading straight to it and quickly making their way through the courtyard in front of it. The twins let go of Naruto's hand once they reached under the World Tree.

"This is our final destination, de gozaru."

"What do you think, Naruto-sensei?" Fuuka asked excitedly.

"Umm… Great!" he said, although he had been here before.

"Wait until you see this." The twins moved toward the tree and they began to climb, Naruto and Kaede following them from behind. They all stopped and stood on one of the lower branches, which was high enough to give a full view of the town, one he recognized as what he saw a few days ago. The next hour, they were vying for his attention as they pointed out every place in their sight. They also enthusiastically told him all about the World Tree and its legends, something the girls seemed very interested in, especially the love confession rumors. They were enjoying themselves while watching the sunset before they heard a grumble as the girls stared at the source of the noise.

"Guess I'm hungry…" he laughed awkwardly causing the girls to laugh loudly.

"Well, I guess the tour is finally over. Do you want to go anywhere else, Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked as soon as they finished laughing. He shook his head lightly.

"Let's go to the cafeteria then!" Fumika suggested as Fuuka let out a sigh, embarrassed by her twin's behavior. Naruto nodded as he jumped off the branches and landed on the ground easily, much to the girl's surprise since the branches was high enough to break their bones if they fall.

"Hurry up!" he shouted as walked ahead, leaving the girls struggling to get down quickly. He made his way cafeteria but stopped suddenly when he smelt something delicious not so far from him. He thought that smell came from the nearest food stand called Chao Bao Zi.

"Naruto-sensei, wait up!" the girls finally had caught up with him as they moved closer to him.

"Hey, it's their food stand!" the twins enthusiastically greeted the two young chefs behind the counter. He recognized the students as in his students. It was the dark haired tied by clip from seat 30, Satsuki Yotsuba and the dark haired tied in buns and braids from seat 19, Chao Rinshen. "Hey, I want some nikuman!" Fumika requested as Satsuki gave her a plate of nikuman.

"Good evening Naruto-sensei. How was your tour?" Chao asked.

"Ah…it was good. I learned a lot about this place." he replied, unconsciously licked his lips.

"Here." she gave him some nikuman. "I know you'll going to like it, Naruto-sensei."

"It's ok, I don't want it." he declined. "Besides, I don't have any money right now," he said as Fuuka choked on the nikuman she was eating.

"I-I thought you'd be treating us." she said as he let out a sigh.

"It's ok Naruto-sensei, this time I treat you." Chao said. "Next time you won't get off so easily though." Naruto nodded as he and the others began to eat. He spent the rest of the evening eating the buns and chatting with his students. They walked away after thanking Chao and Satsuki and promised to pay them back.

"It's getting late." Fumika looked at her wristwatch as Naruto looked at the slightly darken sky.

"I guess the tour is over." he continued, "Thank you for the tour. I learned a lot about this academy." he smiled as they nodded happily.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-sensei" Kaede and the Narutaki twins bowed and started to walk away. Naruto let out a happy sigh before disappeared. In a flash, he reappeared in front of the principal office. Without even bothering to knock the door, he opened it and saw Konoemon sitting on his chair.

"Yo, old man." he grinned as he moved toward the principal. Konoemon laughed while stroking his long beard.

"Good evening. Naruto-kun." The principal greeted. "How can I help you?"

"There's something I forgot to ask you." Naruto said. "It's about where will I be staying."

"Hoho, I'm sorry. That had completely slipped off my mind." the principal then began to mumble to himself. He then looked up to Naruto and asked him. "Where do you live right now, Naruto-kun?"

"I live with Negi, Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan now." He said. The principal nodded and stroking his beard, obviously thinking about something. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it seems I didn't found a suitable place for you." the principal said. "So, for now, I suggest you stay with Negi until I find a suitable place for you."

"Alright, got it." Naruto nodded. Konoemon laughed, glad that he accept it.

"Anyway, how's your first day as a teacher?"

"It's great although it's a bit chaotic." Naruto laughed as he recalled the memory.

"I see. Is there anything bad happening today?" the principal asked.

"No, everything's fine." Naruto said with a reassuring smiled as the principal let out a happy sigh. "Alright then," he announced. "If that everything…ah, I almost forgot." When Naruto was preparing to leave, he had realized one important question he been meaning to ask. "Umm…do you know where I can take a bath?" he asked as he scratched his cheeks with his index finger. Konoemon laughed causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Hohoho. I'm afraid the only practical place is the dorms. There's a large bath there that all of the female students used. Don't worry though, as long as you go during class time, you should be safe." he continued. " Or you could just use the bathroom at Asuna and Konoka's room." he suggested.

"I prefer using their bathroom." Naruto said.

"I already asked Konoka to give you a new clothes since your old clothes are damaged." he said as he glanced at Naruto's clothes.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto grinned, his hands at the back of his head. "If that everything, I take my leave for now." he flashed his megawatt grin before disappeared. Konoemon sighed as he turned around to face the window. "Maybe I should let him stay with her…" he wondered as he stared at the full moon.

* * *

On the way back to the girl's dorms, a load high pitch scream disturbed the peaceful night. "What's going on?" Naruto thought as he sped in that direction. The girl's yelling made her easy to track down and he soon found her down an alley. They were three men, all dressed in black suits. Two of them were surrounding a long black haired girl and the other busy trying to catch the girl.

"Hey bastards! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted as two of the men turned around.

"Hey, look." One of them said. He had a long scar near his eyes. "Looks like a hero decided to come out." he grinned evilly as he pulled out a long knife from his jacket.

"What're we going to do now, boss?" the man who was trying to catch the girl asked. He has a spiky hair and a long katana in his hand.

"Does it matter?" the man known as their boss twirled the knife around his hand. "Keep watching that girl." he grinned as the other man swung his spiked bat and cracked his knuckles. "We'll handle the rest." Without wasting any time, they rushed to Naruto. They swung their weapon at him but he easily dodged it.

"What the hell?" the man with the spiked bat swung again. Naruto dodged and jumped backwards before planting a solid kick at the man's chest causing him to drop to his knees, coughing blood into his hand.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" the man with the scar swung his weapon, which Naruto easily dodged it. He punched the man's face, broken his few teeth and knocking him out cold. Naruto smirked before disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" the man with the katana asked as he looked around. Turning around, he saw Naruto with a bright blue spinning ball in his hand. "Y-You!" he swung the katana rapidly as Naruto dodged it. The sword however managed to leave a small scratch at Naruto's cheeks. Naruto quickly blocked the man's hand and connected his hand contained the energy ball to the man's stomach.

"Rasengan!" the energy ball spun around with increased velocity, sending the man spiraling into the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the girl. The girl was obviously frightened but she gave shaky nods anyway. "Why did they attack you anyway?" he asked. As she trying to answer his question, he interrupted. "Think you can walk to your dorm?" the girl nodded as they got out from the alley.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the new teacher." he told her.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sensei." she bowed before ran away to the girl's dorms. Naruto looked at the alley and the three unconscious men before walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, he arrived in front of Asuna, Negi, and Konoka's room. He knocked the door once before opening the door. He saw them already wore their pajamas.

"Welcome back Naruto-sensei." Konoka greeted him.

"Welcome back Naruto nii-san." Negi greeted. Naruto smiled as he put down his large scroll beside the coach.

"Oh, the idiotic pervert has come back." Asuna who was sitting on the chair said sarcastically.

"Hey Asuna-chan. Did you miss me?" he asked causing her to blush. She glared hard at him before continue doing her work on the table. He chuckled and went closer to her "What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Please don't disturb her Naruto nii-san; she's doing the after-class test right now."

"Eh, I thought she already did that." Naruto asked as he took a seat on the giant pillow next to Konoka.

"Yes but she got low marks. But this time, I'm sure she can get good marks." Negi explained. Naruto did not say anything but only nodded.

"Ok, it's all done!" Asuna got up from the chair and handed the after-class paper tests to Negi. "Come on, get marking!" Negi nodded quickly and went to mark the papers as she excitedly waiting for him at the coffee table. A few minutes later, Negi come back, a sweat formed on his face.

"Ah…" Konoka noticed his difficulty so she came closer to him. She giggled once she looked at the test papers, causing Asuna to blush slightly.

"H-How's my score?" she grabbed the papers from his hand. She quickly looked at her score and surely, she still got low marks. She became more embarrass when Naruto laughed. "I-It's not like Naruto can do it better than me." she defended herself. "I bet he didn't even know English."

"Of course I can do it better than you, Asuna-chan." Naruto said, gaining the others attention. "Hey Negi, do you have any extra test paper?" Negi nodded and gave him the test paper.

"Naruto nii-san, are you can do it?" he asked. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his clones disappeared. "Besides, I thought you didn't know English."

"All right, I'm done!" Naruto said as he handed the paper to Negi.

"W-What, that's fast!" Asuna said disbelieving. Konoka nodded, thinking the same.

"Naruto nii-san, you got full marks!" Negi said as soon as he finished marking. Asuna grabbed the paper from his hand.

"Wow. Naruto-sensei, I didn't know you were good at English." Konoka praised, as Naruto grinned happily.

"Yeah, but he still an idiotic pervert." Asuna stuck out her tongue at him before climbed the bunk bed. She stuck out her tongue once more before slipped into the blanket. Konoka got up and turned off the light switch before slid into her bed. Naruto got up and laid himself on the couch.

"How was your day, Naruto nii-san?" Negi asked after he slid into the futon. Naruto stifled a yawn and stretched his hands before settled it at the back of his neck.

"It's a long tired day…" With that, he fell into sleep, leaving a dumbfounded kid, wondering about what he meant.

* * *

**Yatta! I like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter and sorry for the late update. Exam is really killing me.**

**There is not much to say but for the pairing, I will keep the poll until a few chapters. Make sure to vote, all right. This is just a reminder. Naruto in this story like to flirt and tease but he's not a pervert. I think that is all. **

**Happy RnR (^_^)**

**Oh yeah, I need beta reader, so if anyone interested, PM me.**


	4. Another Day In Mahora

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and Naruto. If I did, I would have Masashi-sensei and Ken-sensei draw manga about this crossover already.**_

* * *

"Where...am I?" Naruto wondered as a bright light blinded his sight. He closed his eyes as the bright light slowly faded away. Accepting the light has disappear from his sight, he opened his eyes. " Ahh..." he let out a sigh as he moved forward. " What do you want, Kyuubi no baka?" he asked. He was now in his mind scape, in front of an enormous cage contained the great nine tail fox, Kyuubi no Yoko. A pair of big and sharp red eyes stared at him hardly.

**"Fool!"** the nine tail fox let out a massive growl, shaking the surrounding. Naruto however remains silent as he raised his eyebrows.

"Er...what do you want actually?" he continued. "Why did you summon me here anyway?" he asked. The nine tail demon fox let out a growl less stronger than before.

**"I want you to stop from doing anything that can cause injury to yourself back."** the nine tail fox continues,** "Remember, you're not fully recovered yet."** Hearing that, Naruto let out a sigh and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Is that all?" he said. The nine tail fox's red eyes flashed angrily as it let out a growl.

**"Listen here you fool, you do know that my existence depends on your pathetic life right?"**

"I know. That's why I'm fight." Naruto said calmly. "When I woke up, I'm in a world that I didn't know. I didn't know why I'm in this place. Hell, I didn't even know what happen to me." he let out a small sigh. "I'm scared." he continued. " But I brave myself, I want to know what happen to me, my friends and the others, so I ignored all the pain and started wandering in this place and to learn the truth. My friends and the others had gone. That's when I noticed I was alone." he lowered his eyes to his feet. "It's was like having a nightmare. I want to wake up from this dream. But this is the _reality_. However..." he smiled. " As I continue searching, I found something that I thought lost. _Friends_." An image of his first encounter with Asuna, Negi, Konoka and the others flashed through his mind."As days passes, I became close to them. They've become precious to me." he turned around and started to walk away. "Besides, I get a feeling that they can help me somehow." he said without looking back. It was quiet all of sudden before the demon fox spoke.

**"Fine. If something happen, I won't take any responsibility."** As soon as the demon fox spoke, Naruto felt his sight went blurrier and darker.

"Yeah whatever..." he let out a small chuckle as he lost his sight and his mind went blank. _"Kyuubi no baka..."_

* * *

A sound of rustling and footsteps was the first sound he heard when he woke up. While yawning with his eyes closed, he slowly got up from his place. After stretching his hands, he opened his left eyes while his right hand rubbing against his right eyes. While adjusting to his surrounding, he saw Negi and Konoka already in their uniform, preparing their stuff before going to school. However he did not saw Asuna anywhere. Judging the color of the cloud and sky, he assumed that she's doing her part time job right now.

"Oh, good morning Naruto nii-san."

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei." Konoka and Negi greeted when they noticed he had woke up. "You woke up early today."

"Hey..." he yawned lightly as he moved closer to them. It was then he noticed Konoka was holding something at her arms. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this." she gave it to him. "Grandpa asked me to give this suit to you yesterday. But I kinda forgot about it."she giggled. Naruto smiled as he inspects the suit. It was a full black suit. Along with it was a black tie and a pair of leather shoes.

"Wow, this is a nice suit." Negi commented as Naruto nodded.

"Well, I should get ready too." he hang the suit at the nearby chair and ran toward the bathroom hurriedly. He didn't even noticed a panicked face of Negi and Konoka.

"Ah, don't go ins-" Negi was too late. Naruto already arrived at the bathroom's door. He opened the door quickly without delaying. What he saw caused him to paralyze at his place. The bathroom was filled with mist from the hot water. In front of him was Asuna without wearing a single clothes. This also caused the oranged haired girl to paralyze at her place as her face went redder and redder every second.

"Umm...I forgot to tell you, Naruto-sensei. Asuna was using that bathroom..." Konoka giggled. Naruto however was too stunned to reply back.

"Y-Y-You!" A lot veins started to form on Asuna's head. Naruto could only sweating as he felt an dark aura radiating from her and fill the bathroom and soon fill the room.

"Idiotic pervert!"

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh as he rubbed his redden cheeks after being punched by the orange haired girl. He was just arrived in the middle school teacher's lounge along with Negi. They're now making their way to Negi's desk. Negi took a seat on the chair while Naruto leaning at the side of the desk.

"It's just an accident. She didn't has to punch me this hard." Naruto muttered while rubbing his cheeks again. Negi only looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Naruto nii-san. I'll make sure she apologize to you." he said before moving his sight at the desk. It was then he noticed a piece of wrapped paper near the row of books. "What's this?" he wondered, gaining Naruto attention. He unwrapped the paper and read it.

"_Thank you sensei."_

That was the only word wrote on that paper. No name, class or others wrote. That paper however was decorated and colorful.

"Hmm, I wonder who sent this letter?" Negi said, gesturing his hand to Naruto to take the paper from him. Naruto took the paper and inspecting it. "Maybe this was for you, Naruto nii-san."

"I don't know." Naruto shook his head while continue inspecting the paper.

"A letter from secret admirer maybe?" They turned their head to the source of the voice. It was coming from Shizuna, the school's guidance counselor and nurse that was heading toward them. "Good morning." she greeted. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Good morning." Naruto smiled and greeted back. "It's nothing." he wrapped the paper and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"Can I help you, Shizuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Actually, I come here to ask about your teacher's training." she said. "Have you got the feel for teaching yet?"

"Oh, not yet..." he smiled and sweatdropped slightly. "I'm younger than everyone else in my class, so I tend to get treated as a kid. No one ever comes to me for advices or anything." he laughed.

"Hehe, well it can't be helped, can it?" she said as the conversation continue. Naruto who was quiet along the conversation looked at them confusedly.

"Err..." he began, getting their attention. "What's teacher training?" His question remained unanswered when the teacher's lounge door opened and slammed at the wall hardly by Makie and a slight gray shoulder length haired girl from seat 5, Ako Izumi. They walked hastily to them.

"Naruto-sensei! Negi-sensei!" they called.

"Hey calm down. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"T-There's a fight in the school grounds." Ako said in half crying. This made him quickly moved away from the desk , a slightly panicked expression can be seen on his face.

"Take a look at this wound Naruto-sensei." Makie showed her scratched right hand and forehead. "Help us sensei!" With a single nod, he quickly move and got out from the teacher's lounge room.

"Wait up Naruto nii-san!" Negi quickly got up from his seat and gave chase after him.

"Wait for us Naruto-sensei!" the girls shouted as they gave chased after Naruto. After they got out from the building, Naruto without delay, disappearing himself in front of the others and the students who was passing by.

"Whoa, what happened!" Makie asked. "Did he just disappeared?"

"How did he do that?" Ako asked while glancing around searching for him.

"Umm...where are they right now?" Negi asked, catching his breath desperately.

"Come on. We'll show you."

* * *

Seconds later, Naruto appeared behind the bush near the school ground. He began to search around the school ground to find the girls. _'Where are they?'_ he wondered. It was then he heard a loud voices of girls squealing not so far from him.

"Kyaa, he's so cute!"

"A 10 year old teacher!"

"You're kidding. This is the 10 year old teacher we've been hearing about?"

_'10 year old teacher? Negi?' _He wondered as he walked toward the source. Not so far from him, he saw the long tied black haired from seat 6, Akira Ookouchi, the one sided tied shoulder length brown haired girl from seat 2, Yuuna Akashi, Makie and Ako. In front of them was Negi. He was being hugged and surrounded by a group of students wearing a black uniform.

"Naruto-sensei!" Yuuna and Akira called him.

"What's going on?" he asked as soon he arrived near the black uniform students.

"Y-You're..." one of the girls dropped her hands from Negi's head slightly. "...so handsome!" half of the girls rushed toward him. He and Negi are now completely surrounded by the girls. Some asked them question, some trying to touch and hug them and some of them even trying to strip off their clothes.

"Are you the another new teacher we've been hearing rumors about?" one the girls asked. Naruto however too stunned to reply.

"Is it true you're barely on our ages?" another girls asked him. The girls however finally have mercy for him . They back away slightly from him. He took a deep breath before replied back.

"Yes." He said as the girls mumbled among themselves.

"Do you have girlfriend?" one of the girls asked. Naruto noticed this question already been asked by one of his students before but he decided to answer the question.

"Umm, no." his answer causing the girls to squeal and come even closer to them while blushing giddily. He backed away a little and shot a glanced at Negi. Sure enough, Negi was in the difficulty same as him.

"Cut it out, old hag!" Just when the idea of disappearing in front of them coming in Naruto's head, a volleyball slammed hardly on one of the girls that hugged Negi.

"W-What the hell!" they turned their head toward the one who throw the ball. It was Asuna and the class president, Ayaka.

"Asuna-san! Ayaka-san!" Negi called out happily.

"This place has always been used by class 2-A. Might we ask that you _old_ ladies vacate the premises?" Ayaka chuckled. "Too much physical exertion can't be healthy for such old ladies."

"W-What do you say?" the black uniform students backed away from Naruto and Negi and moved closer to Asuna and Ayaka.

"W-Wait!" Negi quickly came to their side. "Picking on others isn't nice. I'm a teacher and I-I'm going to get mad." he waved his hands desperately as the others sweatdropped. Almost all of them considered his action as cute rather than scary. Asuna let out sigh before spoke up.

"Anyway, you guys had better get out of here! Just because you're seniors doesn't give you the right to push others around." she said.

"Heh, you talk big but you're just kid." one of the senior students who had a long black hair smirked. "You'd better do as your senpais says. Asuna Kagurazaka, kids like you should go play in some little corner of their own." she said as Asuna flinched slightly. "And what's more..." she held Negi and Naruto closer. "Isn't it a little unfair for your class to have a monopoly on the cute little boy and the good looking guy."

"M-Monopoly! How dare you said that to us?" Ayaka clenched her hand. "We never do anything that's low."

"I see. So you don't mind if I take them with us?" that girl held Negi closer and planted a kiss on his cheek while another girls caressed Naruto's cheek, causing them to blush furiously. Their action made Asuna and Ayaka furious. They come closer to the senior students until they meet eye to eye.

"Who'd share with a bunch of grannies like you!"

"You want a piece of this? Damn brat!"

The situation become worse every second until Naruto decided to interfere."Calm down. We can settle this without fighting." he said. The girls however ignored him.

"It's ok, sensei. You don't have to back up them. You should come with us. We can make your life better than this kids." the black haired senior students offered.

"Since when we make his life worser?" The girls was about to start a fight when Asuna and Ayaka's shirt were pulled by someone. They turned their heads sideways to that person that happened to be Takahata.

"Takahata-sensei!"

"You two are as lively as ever, I see." he smiled. "What happened here?" he asked.

"It was them, Takahata-sensei. They pick a fight with us first." said Yuuna.

"I see..." he nodded. " But I don't approve of fighting amongst girls, you know that right?"

"Yes sir..." the girls from 2/3A class nodded while lowering their head. He let out a small chuckle before turning his head to the senior students.

"That's same for you too. Shouldn't you act more mature towards the middle schoolers?"

"Y-Yes sir..." the senior students meekly nodded and let go of Naruto and Negi as well. They sent a glare at the other girls before walked away.

"Are you two okay?" Takahata asked as Naruto and Negi nodded. The girls talked to him a while before walked away, leaving the others behind.

"These girl's dangerous..." Naruto said while rubbing his still redden cheeks, causing Takahata to laugh.

"You're incredible, Takahata-san. You solved the whole thing in seconds!" Negi said with his eyes glittering admirably at the older teacher. "How did you do that?"

"That was nothing. The girls was nice but stubborn at the same time. Just give them some time, alright?" he laughed. "Stuff like this is pretty common." he ruffled Negi's hair before walked away.

"Give them some time, huh?" Naruto chuckled as he watched Takahata slowly disappears from his sight. " Well, I'll do my best so this thing can't be happening again" Negi nodded and laughed as well.

"I'll better do my best too." he said. Naruto smirked as he hold Negi and ruffled his hair roughly.

"Anyway, where're you going now?" Naruto asked as soon as he let go of Negi. That question made Negi's eyes widen slightly as he looked at his watch.

"Ah, I'm late! See you later, Naruto nii-san!" he waved his hands and ran ahead, leaving Naruto alone.

"H-Hey Negi!" he called. But it was worthless because the bespectacled teacher was already out from his sight. "Damn that was fast..." he sweatdropped. "Well, I better go too." Instead of disappearing, he walked to the middle school teacher's lounge. He was about to take a seat on Negi's chair when a female teacher called him suddenly.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." she called as Naruto smiled.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows when he saw she handed him a paper with a note in it. "What's this?"

"One of the teacher didn't come due to sickness. You were asked to fill in." she explained before taking her leave. He nodded as he read the noted paper.

"Eh, this is my class." he said as he read more. "Hmm... P.E class."

"Yes. Make sure you come to fill in, alright?" she said before walked away to her table. He took off his coat, leaving him wearing a long white shirt and a black tie. "Hm, let's see..." he looked at the clock hanging across the room. "Damn, I'm late!" He quickly left the middle school teacher's lounge and head to the 2/3A class. A conversation could be heard outside the class.

"-ture was so cute"

"I wonder how he gonna react when he sa-"

Without wasting any time, Naruto opened the door without even bother to knock it.

"Sorry I'm lat-" he couldn't finish his word when he suddenly paralyzed in his place once more in that day. In front of him was almost all of the girls wearing nothing except their undergarments. On the girl's side, as soon as they noticed him, some of them was as same as him, completely paralyzed, some of them are blushing furiously and few of them didn't even bother and continue to exchange their P.E clothes. It was silence all the time, only the sounds from the other classes could be heard.

"Er..." was the only thing he said as he collected all the strength he could muster at that time. With that strength, he managed to close the door back. Few minutes later was filled with silence, only a sound of clothes rustling and a few murmur could be heard inside. He stand froze in his place like a bodyguard who guard his boss.

"You can come in now, Naruto-sensei" That was the only word he heard from them.

"H-Hai..." This time he knocked the door before opened the door. In front of was a group of students who already changed their clothes. "Er..."

"It's ok, Naruto-sensei. It's just an accident, right?" Akira said reassuringly as the others nodded except one girl namely Asuna who was glare hard at him, a red tinge can still be seen on her cheeks.

"H-Haha, sorry..." he sweatdropped and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Asuna asked as the others nodded and asked the same thing.

"Ah, yes. Your P.E teacher didn't come so I come to fill in." he said. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Let's play soccer!"

"Boring! Let's do gymnast instead."

"Er, I don't want to break any bone today."

"Troublesome..."

"Then how about s-"

"Silence!" the class president, Ayaka shouted. "As a class president, I'd decided an activity that has great benefit to us. Let's play volleyball!" she smiled and twirled a volleyball's ball at her fingers.

"Volleyball!"

"Troublesome..."

"Aww, too bad. I want to play soccer."

"Well, I don't mind playing volleyball."

"Okay then, let's play volleyball." the girls said as Ayaka laughed over her victory. Asuna just rolled her eyes before got out from the class with Naruto following her from behind along the other girls.

* * *

"It's going to be the end of terms exam soon, so a teacher you can actually discuss stuff would be...well...you know..."

"Actually, I was looking for someone who's mature, smart, good looking..."

"Ohh, I know the right person...you know..."

Along the way, Naruto heard the girls behind him talking about something and then giggled. When the girls noticed he was watching them, they will smiled, giggled or blushed which Naruto decided to ignore that. After a few minutes of walking, he realized that they're not heading to the gym or the field. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the roofs." Chao answered.

"Roofs?"

"Yep!" Ku Fei interfered._ "_All because this school doesn't have enough courts for all the students."

"I see..." Naruto nodded as they took the last stair to the roofs. As soon as they arrive on at the roofs, they saw a group of senior students at the courtyard, playing volleyball.

"Aww, we're late. The other students have use this court." Fuuka who was arrive later let out a disappointed sigh. Her sigh then was heard by the senior students as they turned their head towards them.

"Y-You!" Asuna and Ayaka let out a growl and went closer to them but Naruto quickly stopped them.

"Well...Well! We meet again." the senior students turned to be the senior students they saw earlier. "What a coincidence!" the long black haired girl they met earlier smirked.

"We're here because we got _'self recreation time'_. What about you?" Makie asked shakily and desperately. "We here for volleyball!"

"Hmm, it seems we have a double booking here." the girl smirked even wider.

"Even so, didn't you have a court right next to your dorm?" Naruto interfered. "You should give back this court to them."

"Oh, sensei. You shouldn't take their side too much." the girl looked at Naruto with sympathy before looked at the junior students with hatred. "What filthy thing you have done to him?"

"F-Filthy?" the class president's head started to form vein. "Listen here old hag, just because you seniors you can-" she stopped talking when she saw someone familiar between the senior students, her eyes softened. "Negi-sensei?"

"W-What?" Asuna pushed Naruto aside, almost caused him to fall on one of the seniors. " What the hell are you doing all captured like that, Negi-brat!" Surely, Negi was standing while waving his hand desperately between the senior students with the student's arm encircled his neck.

"Ah..N-No, you see, their P.E teacher didn't come, so I had to fill in." he explained.

"Anyway, this time we were first. So why don't you just back off, Asuna Kagurazaka?"

"Y-You..."

"Asuna, let's get em!"

"Hmph, so you wanna fight? Bring it on, middle school brats!" the senior students challenged.

_'I have to stop this before anything bad happen!'_ Naruto decided to interfere their fight before it become more serious. Within a second he transferred himself between the two group with his arms extending, indicating them to stop. He looked at them calmly as the wind swayed his blonde hair making him look cooler in the girl's eyes. This caused almost all of the senior students have a nosebleed or blushed furiously just by looking at him. Naruto, of course being so obviously decided to ignore that and backed away his hand from them.

"No matter what your dispute is, violence is a wrong way to settle a problem." he said as the senior students meekly nodded. He nodded and smiled before returning to his students along with Negi whom the seniors just released from their hand.

"W-Woah!" the twins cheered. "How did you disappearing like that? Come on tell us the trick, Naruto-sensei!"

"Trick?"

"That's pretty impressive, Naruto-sensei." Yue praised as the other nodded.

"Naruto nii-san, you were so cool back there." Negi looked at Naruto with a new shine in his eyes.

"Hehehe, that's nothing." he scratched his cheeks with his index finger embarrassingly.

_'Imbecile.'_ The nine tail fox spoke suddenly.

'_Hey kyuubi, so what make you decided to talk to me all the sudden?'_ Naruto said sarcastically.

_'Fool, did you forget you're supposed to hide your real identity?'_ the kyuubi let out a sigh leaving a dumbfounded blonde.

"Crap." he sweatdropped at his carelessness on hiding his identities all the long.

"Oi, idiotic pervert!" Asuna bonked his head with her fist hardly. "What's up with you?" she asked as Naruto hold his head in pain.

"That's hurt." he shot her an annoyed glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want, Asuna-_chan_?"

"Negi called us." she pointed her finger at the middle of the court. At the middle of the court, Negi and all of the students are talking about something.

"Ah, I see. Let's go." Naruto nodded as they walked toward the others.

"Hey..." Asuna said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You...that was a good job on stopping us from fighting." she looked away, her cheeks redden slightly.

"Hmph, thanks." he smiled. His smile however slowly turned into smirked. "Falling for me, Asuna-_chan_?

"W-What!" Asuna's face turned into bright red. "Idiotic pervert!" she punched him but he easily avoid it. He laughed and walked quickly to Negi, leaving a frustrated oranged haired girl.

"How about this, we'll have a sporting contest between the two classes to solve this misunderstanding?" Negi suggested. "This way we can get all exercise and there's no need to fight!"

"Hm, that's a great idea. How about this..." the senior's student leader spoke. "If we lose, we leave here with no quarrels and we'll never bother you guys at lunchtime again. How's that sound?"

"E-Even so, our ages and bodies are totally different!"

"You have a point there. You guys are no match for us at volleyball." she said sarcastically. "Alright, how about we play dodgeball instead." she continued. "There's eleven on us...we'll take on all twenty two girls on your side.

"You're on!"

"Let's do it.!"

"Of course, there's conditions." she grabbed Negi by her hand while the other student hold Naruto's arm. "If we win, we're taking your teachers to be our very own _personal_ teachers."

"W-What!" the class president, Ayaka growled. "How dare you to defile Negi's innocent mind. How filthy!"

"Y-Yes." Nodoka who was being quiet all the time spoke up. "I-I can't...I-I mean we can't let they do anything bad to Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei!"

"You're going to lose, old hag!" Asuna growled.

"Oh my,it sure going to be great." Konoka giggled.

* * *

With that, the dodgeball tournament between the 2-D class from Mahora Academy Saint Ursula Senior Girls High School and the 2-A class from Mahora Academy Main Campus, Middle Grade Girls begin. The court was divided into two, the student group each on the side. On the middle grade girls side, there's a cheerleaders cheering for them as they acts to support them. Naruto who was sitting on the wall also cheering for them.

"Do your best 2-A class!" he cheered before looking around him. Next to him was a Grey shoulder length haired girl from seat 31, Zazie Rainyday. Below him was Kaede, a dark skin and a black length haired girl, Mana Tatsumiya and a single ponytail long black haired girl from seat 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki sitting against wall. There's also the cheerleaders, the long violet haired girl from seat 7, Misa Kakizaki who was the leader of the cheerleaders, the shoulder length black haired girl from seat 11, Madoka Kugimiya and the yellow shoulder length haired girl from seat 17, Sakurako Shiina. Near them was the long slightly green haired girl, Chachamaru Karakuri and the long blonde haired, Evangeline A.K Mcdowell sitting on the floor. "Don't you want to join in as well?" he asked as Setsuna shook her head.

"This is pointless." she let out a long sigh as Kaede laughed while Mana smirked.

"Oh. What about you two?" he asked Eva and Chachamaru.

"Unnecessary." That was the only answer coming from Chachamaru's deadpanned face.

"Why did you-"

"Shut up, _whiskers_." Eva interrupted, stopping him from talking immediately. Mana and Kaede looked at them both before broke into a laugh. Eva smirked before continue doing her work.

"Don't get upset by that, Naruto-sensei." Kaede said. "She's harsh but kind sometimes, de gozaru."she said as Naruto meekly nodded.

"But Eva kinda right, you know." Misa said as soon as they stopped, gaining other attention. "That whisker-like-mark looked kinda real to me." she said as she and the other came closer to Naruto.

"Well, it's birthmark." he touched his whisker mark at his cheek. He however sweatdropped when the girls came closer to him. "W-What?"

"Can I touch it?" Sakurako asked as he began sweatdropped.

"Er...sure. Go ahead." he smiled.

"Yeah!" Sakurako was about to touch his whiskers until Misa's hand stopping her from reaching his face. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Now now. I have a good idea." Misa smirked. "How about this..." she turned her head toward the single girl leaning against the wall and smiled evilly. "We let Setsuna here touch Naruto sensei adorable whiskers and then tell us how good was it."

"W-Wait. What!" Setsuna quickly got up, her face burning crimson. "W-Why did I have to do that?"

"Now now Setsuna-chan, I don't think Naruto-sensei would mind, right sensei?" Misa asked.

"Eh, sure. I don't mind." Naruto as usual, just dumbly nodded.

"B-But I don't want to..." she muttered, her face less redder than before. "Can you ask someone else to do it?" she asked desperately to Misa.

"Nope. Come on, just do it." Misa said as she pushed Setsuna closer to Naruto. Setsuna blushed at her closeness to Naruto which caused her hand to shake slightly. However, Naruto noticed her difficulty so he grabbed her finger suddenly.

"W-What are you doing, Naruto-sensei?" she asked shakily.

"I'm helping you out." he whispered and winked at her as he put her finger to his cheek. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"It feels real..." she unconsciously began to caress his cheeks as he smiled. After that, she removed her finger from his cheek before back away her hand and turned around, only to find her friends looking at her with meaningful looks and smiles. "W-What?" she asked.

"Did you enjoy that, Setsuna?" Misa asked, causing her to blush.

"Stop that..." she looked away and let out a sigh, causing them to laugh.

"I'm sorry, we're just kidding Setsuna." Misa stopped laughing and wiped out her tear with her finger before returning to her normal state. "Anyway, is that true, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to touch it too?" he asked as the girls nodded. The girls went and touched while commenting his whiskers mark. After a while, they began to move away from him and started to talk about his whiskers with each other. Naruto looked at them weirdly. Normally, people would hate to see his appearances and sometimes even wish for him to vanish and disappear. But in this place, it's different and he slightly begin to like this place. However, he decided to stop his daydreaming, he focused his mind to the tournament, only to find half of his student disappointingly walking to his place. He jumped off from the wall and quickly rushed to their side.

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" he asked while glancing at them.

"Uwa, Naruto-sensei. We're out from that game." the older sister of the twins, Fuuka sighed.

"What?" he said, sounding slightly disbelieving. Their numbers was twice the number of their opponent, so it was an advantage for them and easily for them to win. However, judging by the number of the girl he saw in front of him, he assumed the senior student was no ordinary opponent. "You guys rest here. I'll go check on them." With that he ran to the court and saw his students in difficulty. Just as soon as he arrived at the court, he felt a strong wind blew around them. _'This wind...'_

"Hey Negi brat!" he saw Asuna called Negi before came closer to him and bonked his head.

_'So that was his work huh? I thought so...'_ he smiled as he watched they talking about something.

"Sorry guys! The rest is up to you!" Asuna smiled and getting ready to leave the court. By watching her conditions, he knew she was injured. "Are you okay, Asuna?" he asked as she just shrugged before nodded.

"W-Without Asuna, we're done for." Ako said, tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's the end for us!" Makie said, doing the same as Ako.

"E-Everyone! Don't give up!" Negi said suddenly, immediately stopped them. "Didn't you just hear what Asuna-san said before?" he asked. "If you just turn around and run, you'll become target." he continued. "If you'd face the other team and the ball, you might be able to catch it!" he smiled as the other looked at him disbelieving. "So let's give our best!"

"Negi-sensei..."

_'Negi...'_ Naruto smiled as he watched Negi successfully managed to get everyone motivated again. "You can do it, guys! I believe in you!" he shouted and smiled. His word has make them even more motivated.

"Naruto-sensei..." Makie smiled. "They're right. If we lose, they'll take Negi-kun and Naruto-kun away!" she said as the girls cheered. Naruto smiled as he watched Asuna get out from the court.

"Good luck." That was the only word she said as she walked passed him.

"Good luck?" he asked her but she didn't answer it. Deciding it was nothing, he continued to watch the tournament. It was then he slowly started to understand what she meant. _'Could it be?'_

"We have something to said." Makie said suddenly, surprised him slightly.

"What is it? Deciding to give up already?" the black haired senior student who seemed to be the senior student's leader said as the other laughed.

"We would like Naruto nii-san to be on our team." Negi said.

_'I knew it!'_ Naruto smiled. The senior looked at them and Naruto before talking to each other closely. After that, they separated and back to their position.

"Fine, you can do what you want, but if you lose both of your teachers are ours!" the senior's leader said as Negi's team cheered in happiness. Chao and Ku Fei ran outside the court and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We're hoping you can lead us to victory, Naruto-sensei!" they said.

"What should we do, Naruto-sensei?" Yue asked. He assumed that question was meant to ask by all of them to him since they're looking at him expectantly.

"Well, how am I supposed to say this..." he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Each of you has your own specialty. If you use your specialty, I'm sure we can win this match." he smiled. "Even so, I believe in you guys." he said as everyone nodded. "All right, let's go everyone!" They cheered before rounding themselves in circle and talking about something.

"Fufu, you just don't know when to give up. You guys are going to lose for sure." the senior students laughed.

"Hey, teachers, we're already prepared high school textbooks for you." the other students mocked.

"Heh, it was pointless for middle schoolers to try and go up against high school students in the first place. It was ridiculous-"

"5 seconds rule!"

All of the senior students looked at the one who said that, the shy looking girl, Nodoka who was blushing at the looks she received when she said that and the one who blew the whistle, Yue.

"W-What?" the senior student's asked.

"Umm...t-the rulebooks says that it's an offence to hold the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds!"

"Hand over the ball..." Yue said blankly, making the senior students become more annoyed.

"W-What the hell are you talking about! You even don't have rulebook with you?" one of the senior students said angrily. "How would an amateur like you know!"

"That... I always carry a compilation rulebook with me!" Nodoka pulled out the rulebook and showed it to them.

"Damn brat..."They growled over their defeat before passing the ball to the middle school students which Nodoka took it.

"Just because we're younger than them, they can push us down. It's rude." Yue looked away from the senior students to her teamates that passing the ball at each other. "Actually you're not meant to pass between teammates either. But they were doing it too." she let out a long sigh as Naruto chuckled.

"It's ok Yue-chan. Just do as we planned" he said. Yue only nodded and returning to her position. The game was continued as Akira threw the ball hardly and managed to get one player from the senior team out from the game.

"Don't get cocky over a weak throw like that!" one of the senior students who got the ball throw it hardly to the panicked Ako. Surprisingly, she kicked the ball back and hit one of their opponent as the ball bounced back to their team.

"That's our soccer club manager for you. A breakthrough shot!" Yuuna looked up and spotting the ball in the air. "Now my turn." she jumped and grabbed the ball. "Dunk shot!" she threw the ball and hit another opponent.

"Yuuna's in the basketball club isn't she?" Konoka giggled. The senior student's leader growled as the ball come to her. She was about to grab it until a long ribbon wrapped around the ball pulling it back to the opposing team.

"W-What the-" The ribbon was actually coming from Makie. She kept swinging the ball that was wrapped around the ribbon and hit several of opposing team members. "Hey, d-don't tell me that's not against he rule?" the senior student's leader asked.

"No, it's not..." Naruto answered and winked. "...since this's only a friendly match and it's not official match. The main purpose of this match is just for fun." he smiled as he saw that student growled in defeat. He watched his students continued playing. He covered his eyes with his hand as the wind blew past him. "The wind was kind of strong today huh?" he said as he remembered something about himself. His wind affinity.

"It's been long time since I'm practice my skill. It's must getting rusty, huh?" he said as he remembering himself to take some time to practice.

"You said something, Naruto nii-san?" Negi asked who seemed has heard his word.

"No, it's nothing." Naruto smiled as Negi nodded. It was then they saw the girls cheered in happiness. "What happened?" he asked.

"We won!" the girls cheered as they come closer to them. "We did it, sensei!" Naruto looked at board and saw the girls scored ten to three means their team had won. "It's all thanks to you, Naruto-sensei." Yuuna said.

"Y-Yeah!" Nodoka and everyone else nodded. Naruto however shook his head.

"No, it was your effort that you won. I'm just watching and telling you what to do. That's all." he smiled as they nodded and continued cheering.

"Not bad for an idiotic pervert." Asuna scowled although he knew that she was just pretending.

"Yeah, whatever." he laughed as she walked to the girls. "I wonder when she was going to stop calling me that?" he wondered. It was then he felt a strong wind that turned to be the ball passing through him and coming to the girls, mainly Asuna. He noticed Negi saw that earlier than him and running to Asuna.

"Asuna-san! Look out!" Negi called as he blocked Asuna from getting hit by the ball. Suddenly, in a blink, they saw Naruto standing in front of them as he hold out his hand.

"Naruto-sensei!" the girls called him, a worried expression spread across their faces. Naruto only smirked as he catch the ball with ease. The ball however keep spinning at his hand. It was then his memory decided to betray him. A memory when he decided to practice his skill flashed through his mind. He accidentally channel his wind chakra to the ball, causing the ball to launch back to the senior students while spinning fastly.

"Damn it." he was about to intercept the ball but it was too late. The senior student's leader caught the ball in surprise. The wind from the ball however stripped each one of the senior students down to their undergarments, causing Naruto to stop moving and looked away to hide his blush. "Damn it..."

"W-What the hell was that!" the senior students blushed and hugging themselves to hide their bodies. They ran to the door quickly and went downstairs. "W-We won't forget this!" With that, the senior students was out from their view, much to Naruto relieved. It was silent until the girls suddenly cheered.

"That was awesome Naruto-sensei!" they cheered as they move closer to him.

"What kind of special shot was that? It's pretty strong, de gozaru." Kaede commented.

"See? I told you he can disappear." Makie said to the other girls as they talk about it more.

"Well..." Naruto looked away from the girls and saw Negi and Asuna walking closer to him. "Aren't you the hero today?" she smiled.

"No, I'm just lucky" he chuckled.

"How did you do that, Naruto nii-san?" Negi asked as Naruto came closer to him.

_'That was one of ninja technique.'_ he whispered as Negi nodded. Asuna who was watching them raised her eyebrows and looked at them weirdly but decided to shrug it off and ignore that. It was then, the bell rang, marked the end of their P.E class.

"Let's go. We're going to get ready for the next subject." Asuna called them as they nodded. They walk to the door and went downstairs. After a few minute of walking, they finally arrived in front of their class. The girls bowed before walked into their class leaving the teachers alone. On the way, Naruto and Negi talked to each other while walking to the middle school teacher's lounge. Few minutes later, they arrived in front of the teacher's lounge.

"Where are you going Naruto nii-san?" Negi asked when he saw Naruto walking in different direction than him.

"I'm going to take a walk around the campus." Naruto continued. " Besides, I have nothing to do right now, so I guess it's better if I take a walk around Mahora. There's still some place I don't know yet." he said as Negi nodded and went inside the teacher's lounge. He smiled as he took out a map from his pocket.

"Now, where should I go first?"

After leaving the middle school teacher's lounge, Naruto walked through the corridors of the school and to everyplace he could go until he find himself in a forest. "Where am I?" he glanced through the environment as he noticed the forested lane somehow connected to some place. He continued walking through the forested lane. After a while, he arrived in front of cottage made almost entirely of wood.

"Whose place is this?" he wondered. He was about to take a step forward but stopped suddenly as he sweatdropped. "I don't know...this place kinda creepy." he said as a lot of assumption entered his mind as he backed away. "C-Could it be...this is a g-ghost house?" a sound of wolf howling confirmed his suspicion. Within a second, he transferred himself to some sort of small island in Mahora. He took a moment to catch his breath.

_'Imbeciles. I can't believe you're my container!'_ the kyuubi said.

_'Shut up...'_ After taking a long deep breath, he took out his map from his pocket. "Okay, right now I'm at..." he moved his sight from the map and saw the surrounding that amazed him.

"Mahora Academy's Library Island..." he said, completely awed by the size of the library. "Although the girls had shown this place to me, I never stopped getting amazed by this place." he continued. "I wonder how many book in this place..." he shook his head and take a look at his map. "Okay then, where should I go next..." With that, he spent his time exploring Mahora to everyplace he could go. After a long while, Naruto finally arrived at his final destination, the observation deck. On the way, he saw the sky has turned slight darker means that it's almost sunset.

"I better hurry!" he said as he ran to the observation deck. As soon as he arrived, he saw a few girls lining against the rail while watching something. He walked to the rail to see what they saw. "W-Woah..." he said as he saw the image that the students had saw.

It turned out that from the observation deck, one can see a complete view of Mahora. He smiled as he trying to recognized each part of Mahora such as the university and the research facilities, middle school and high school campus, library island and many more. Luckily, it was the beginning of sunset that had make the view become even more beautiful. He leaned against the wall and enjoying another day in Mahora himself as the sun slowly disappear from the horizon.

* * *

**Yatta! I like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter and sorry for the late update. Internet problem and etc. **

**About the pairing, the result was intrigued me. Whatever it is, make sure to vote alright!**

**Happy RNR (-_0)**


	5. The Great Library Rescue Expedition

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and Naruto. They belong to their respective owner. If I did own Naruto and Negima, it would be the greatest thing ever happened in my life. ^w^**_

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath before jumping backward a few meters away. With his head slightly cocked, bangs covering his eyes, he waited for his enemy's next move. Dodging another kick and punching from the enemies that coming from all direction, he jumped upward while smirking. He performed hand seal that created two clones.

"Take this, bastard!" he shouted as he and his clone grabbed another clone. "Bunshin Taiatari!"** .**He launched that clone toward the enemies. The clone rammed hardly at the enemies as they shouted in pain.

"Damn it!" the rest of the enemies rushed toward Naruto, kicking and punching him. Naruto smirked as he easily dodged it. The fight continues for a while until all the enemies are defeated. Naruto smiled as he walked towards his enemy.

"Man, you're weak. You're not even my level." he laughed as his enemies scowled. "You really need to improve yourself. You are too weak." he commented as they scowled again.

"Talk to yourself…" one of the enemies glared. "After all, we _are_ your clone, damn it." The enemies that turned out to be Naruto's clone scowled again before disappearing in a big smoke, leaving Naruto alone bragging about his achievement.

'_Anyway, that was a good exercise…' _he stretched his arms before leaning against a wall while looking at the sky. He was now at the courtyard at the roof on top of the Mahora Middle School Girl's Dorm. The sky still slightly dark and he saw the sun starting to rise. He woke up early than Negi, Konoka and Asuna today to practice his skill.

After felt his energy has recovered and taking a deep breath, he walked downstairs to their room. Along the way, he saw the other girls have woke up and getting ready for the school. The girls blushed as they greeted him which he gladly greeted back cheerfully. Sometimes, he blushed and looked away when he saw some girls changing their clothes without even bother to close the door. He reminded himself to practice more early so this doesn't happen anymore as he continued his way to Negi's room.

He opened the door slowly upon reaching the room. He saw the others getting ready for school. "Good morning." he greeted with a smile as he let the door opened.

"Good morning, Naruto nii-san." Negi greeted back as his sling his belonging on his back. Naruto was about to talk when Asuna interfered.

"Where're you going? We're going to be late." she asked as she walked past him along with Konoka and Negi. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he walked in and changed into his black suit.

"Hurry up Naruto-sensei!" Konoka shouted. Her voice seemed far away meaning that they have gone ahead and leaving him. Naruto quickly changed his shoes and closing the door before chased them.

* * *

"Wah…it doesn't take long to get warm by running like this!" Konoka giggled as she skating with her roller skate while the others kept running. They're now running in the middle of horde of middle and high schooler racing to the school not so far from them. "But I'm amazed by you, Naruto-sensei." she said as they looked at her without stopping from running. "I'm surprised sensei can run as fast as Asuna and in a long time."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Konoka and the tired looking Negi as they nodded before looked at Asuna who was also looking at him. Surely, he and Asuna probably was the most normal looking person in this fast horde of crowd. It is because the other people would already have sweat on their face or gasping for air but they looked like nothing has happened and not even a sweat on their face. But that was others opinion. For Naruto's opinion, their condition was nothing and normal. "Really?" he asked back. "I thought it was normal." He said as he slowing down his speed with the others.

"Hey. How about less talking and more running!" Asuna said as she increasing her speed. "…or we'll be late-" She stopped talking when she suddenly tripped on a rock. She closed her eyes as she waited for her to fall. Then she felt a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away and stopping her from falling.

"Asuna, are you okay?" she heard a voice she recognized, Konoka.

"Asuna-san, that's dangerous. You could hurt yourself." then she heard another voice which is from Negi. She wondered who has grabbed her. She slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw herself leaning against Naruto with his right arm around her.

"Oi, you could hurt yourself you know. You not hurt are you?" he asked easily without even bother about their closeness and the way the other students looked at them. She blushed furiously as she moved away from him and attempted to punch him but stopped suddenly. "Hey, what is it?" he asked as she kneel down and touched her ankle.

"I think I sprained my ankle." she said, her face already turned normal. Konoka kneel down and inspected Asuna's ankle.

"Are you okay, Asuna-san?" Negi asked as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Yeah…it's not that bad." she nodded as she got up steadily. "It's going to be okay after a while. Don't worry okay?" she gave a reassured smile as Negi nodded. "Come on, let's go." she gestured for them to move on.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" The voices called as they turned their head sideways toward the voices. It was coming from Makie and Ako. "What're you doing in the middle of the road?" Makie asked. "You might get hit by the people especially when they're running." she said before realizing something. "Oh no, we'll be late. Come on let's go!" Ako ran ahead as Makie grabbed Negi away, leaving Naruto and the others behind.

"Let's go." Asuna said as Konoka nodded and move ahead.

"You go ahead, Konoka-chan. I have something I want to talk with Asuna." Naruto asked as Konoka nodded.

"Okay, don't be late Asuna, Naruto-sensei!" With that she left the two alone standing in the middle of the crowd. Asuna looked at him with annoyed glare.

"What do you want, idiotic pervert?" she asked as they starting to walk. After a while, they arrived in front of the school entrance. It seemed they were the only person there since they're walking slowly than others. "Oi, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, already annoyed about her lateness to her class. Naruto looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. This time, she's raised her eyebrows. He smiled as he continued to walk with her walking beside him. "We're going to the infirmary, of course."

* * *

"Hold still…" the school nurse, Shizuna wrapped bandage around Asuna's ankle. She cut the rest of the bandage after making sure it was not too tight. "There, I'm done." she put the rest of the bandage and scissors to the table as Asuna moving her injured leg the side and inspect it.

"Thank you." she smiled as she tried to stand up but failed because the pain. She let out a long sigh, causing Shizuna to laugh.

"If I were you, it would best not move around too much. Your injury is not too serious, it will completely heal in a few days." she said as Asuna nodded. "This is second time you injured your ankle, right?" she asked as Asuna nodded once again. "You should really take care of your body. For now, be normal student, alright?" she instructed. She looked at the person behind the door. "You can come in now, Naruto-kun."

The door opened as Naruto walk in. "So how was it, Shizuna-san?" he asked as Shizuna explained the problem to him. Naruto nodded as soon as he understands. With that, Shizuna excuse herself for an important matter she has to deal with, leaving the two teenagers alone in the infirmary. "You can walk now, Asuna?" he asked as she shook her head and let out a long sigh. He looked at her with sympathy. It was then a brilliant idea flashed through his mind.

'_Now I just need an opportunity'_ he thought. Luckily for him, Asuna was just about to wear her shoes. He quickly interfered, causing her to glare at him.

"What do you want, idiotic pervert?" she asked.

"Let me help you wear it." he said as she blushed.

"W-What? Are you perverted!" she said angrily.

"Eh, of course not. I'm just helping my student out. It was my responsibility." he explained. Finally she decided to let him help her out. It was conditionally of course. He slowly helped her wear that shoe. Within that opportunity, he secretly transferred his kyuubi chakra toward her sprained ankle without her even knowing it. "There, I'm done." he smiled as he backed away, allowing Asuna to get up and balancing herself. "You need help to get into the class?" he asked. Although she really doesn't want any help from anyone but she have to accept it this time because of her condition.

"F-Fine. You better not try to do anything pervert!" she looked away to hide her growing blush as she let herself lean against his body. Naruto, being obliviously at the awkward position, surrounds his arm around her shoulder to support her balance. With that, he led her to the class. When reaching the class, they heard a chaotic happened in the class.

"That not fair! Miss President is only half Japanese!" the voice came out along with a group of girls laughing.

"What? I'm not half Japanese. I-"

Naruto opened the door and move inside the class before closing the door. The whole class attention was now on them. Asuna blushed as they looked at her weirdly yet meaningful.

"Naruto nii-san!" Negi came closer to them. "How was Asuna-san's ankle?" he asked. The girls finally realized what has happened to Asuna. They came closer to her and begin to bombarding questions at her. It was more like wild gossip than how's her injury happened. Naruto released her as he slipped away from the girls to Negi's side.

"How long does it take to recover her sprained ankle?" Negi asked. Naruto smiled as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Faster than you imagine." he smiled as Negi looked at him weirdly. It was then school bell rang, marked the school recess time. The girls bowed to them before got out from the class, leaving some of the girls in the class. Naruto glanced through the class. He saw Yue, Nodoka, Asuna, Konoka, Sakurako and Yuuna. Then, he saw Sakurako and Yuuna coming toward him and Negi.

"Sensei, we're having recess now. Let's go to the cafeteria." Sakurako invited them.

"Of course, I was about to." Negi nodded. "You want to come too, Naruto nii-san?" he asked which Naruto politely refused. With that Negi got out from the class along with the two girls. Naruto stretched his arm and let out a bored sigh. Because of that, he decided to talk to the girls in the class right now. He walked toward Asuna and Konoka.

"Hey Konoka-chan." he greeted as Konoka greeted back. "How was your leg, Asuna?" he asked. Asuna just shrugged. "Anyway, you should try walking right now. If I'm right, the pain should have gone by now." he advised.

"Sure, doctor Naruto." she said sarcastically.

"Of course my dear patient, Asuna-chan." he replied back and walked toward another girl, leaving a frustrated girl and a happy go lucky girl. He was now walking toward Yue and Nodoka. He saw their table was full of book while the girls wrote down on a paper.

"Hey Yue-chan, Nodoka-chan." he greeted.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei" they greeted back before continue doing their work.

"What're you doing right now?" he asked.

"We're currently updating our book list." Yue explained as Naruto nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Ah, it's ok Naruto-sensei. We don't want to trouble you. Besides, it's our job." Nodoka said as Naruto nodded, slightly disappointed.

"If you want…" Yue said, gesturing her hand at the pile of books to Naruto. "You can read these books. That only if you want-"

"Sure I read one of these books. Besides, I'm bored anyway." he smiled as Yue nodded, blushing slightly. "Now…what book that is interesting…" He searched through the pile books several time. It was then; he saw a book that interested him. That book was entitled 'Mahora Academy Great Library Island 1001 Secret'. He took the book and read the title loudly. "What's this book about?" he asked. Yue and Nodoka then explained the book entitled and the reason why this book is published. That book was about the secrets that probably hidden deep inside the library. It contained rumors from students and we don't know whether the rumors were true or not.

"I see." He nodded as he opened the cover and glanced at the contents. "You're right…there's 1001 secret listed in this book…" he nodded and flipping the pages randomly. Suddenly, a piece of wrapped paper dropped from the book to the floor. "What's this?" he picked up that piece of wrapped paper. He inspected the paper before unfolded it. The piece of wrapped paper turned out to be a map inside library.

"That's Mahora Library Island's map." Yue explained as Naruto continued inspecting the map. "But that's only the map of the first floor…" he nodded as she continued. "…might need it soon…"

"Soon?" he interfered. It was then the bell ring again marked the end of the recess. The door opened as the girls one by one came back from recess. "Ah, I better go now. I don't want to disturb your next teacher class." With that, he folded the map and closed the book before gave it to Yue. "See you later, Yue-chan, Nodoka-chan." He was about to leave until Sakurado and Yuuna who was just came back from recess called him.

"Sensei, Shizuna-sensei told us to call you. I think she's at the infirmary right now." Sakurako told as he nodded.

"I see. Thank you." After saying goodbye to everyone, he made himself to the infirmary just as Sakurado told so.

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you carry this." Shizuna smiled apologetically as Naruto chuckled. They're now carrying boxes of medicine from pharmaceutical company that just arrived recently. They were about to take it to the infirmary. "We decided to buy and thoroughly update our medicines. Since our orders have arrived early and we short on staff, that's why I called for your help." she explained. "Hope it doesn't bother you." she smiled as Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's ok. I'm bored anyway." he laughed as they arrived in front of the infirmary. Shizuna opened the door as he walked inside and slowly dropped the boxes near the table. "Is there anything else you want me to help?" he asked.

"Ah, no. I'll do the rest. Thank you for your help." Naruto was about to leave until she called him suddenly. "Naruto-kun…" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How's Negi doing?" she asked.

"Negi? Well…" Naruto sweat dropped as he scratched his cheek with his index finger, looking for the right way to say it. "He's doing fine. Although he's just a kid, he's pretty quite reliable." he laughed. "He gets along with his students and he does his best in everything and sometimes he's overdoing it." he as Shizuna nodded. "Anyway, why did you asked?" he asked as his curiosity increased. She however just shook her head.

"It was nothing." she laughed. "Thank you though for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, sure. No problem." he smiled as he walked out the room. "Later." With that he left the infirmary and headed to the middle school teacher's lounge. After he arrived, he walked to Negi's table and took a sit at the chair. His mind kept thinking about what Shizuna had asked about.

'_Curiosity kills isn't it?'_ the demon fox said sarcastically.

'_Yeah, shut up baka.'_ He let out a long sigh before spun around on the chair to look at the clock on the wall. "Whoa, I didn't notice it before. It's already this late." he sweats dropped as he looked around the lounge. It was empty. Then he looked outside the windows. The sky was slightly darker. "Ah, no wonder it was empty since the school out. How long have I gone?" he wondered to himself as he quickly got up from his seat.

After making sure there's no one there, he transferred himself on the roof of the Mahora Middle Student Girl's Dorm. He walked downstairs and to Negi's room. After opening the door, he saw they were talking and eating on the coffee table.

"Naruto nii-san. Where have you been?" Negi asked as soon as he noticed Naruto.

"I'm helping Shizuna out. You didn't know?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as Negi punched his right hand to his palm as if he was remembering something. Konoka got up from her seat as she led Naruto to the coffee table before went to prepare a cup of tea for him. "Thank you Konoka-chan." she giggled as she handed him a cup of tea before she went back to her seat.

"Anyway, what happened at the class today?" he asked.

"Same as ever." Asuna answered while looking at different direction as she continued drinking the tea. Naruto nodded slightly, not noticing the slightest blush on her face. It was then he started to remember something.

"How was your leg?" he asked as the others looked at her. That question made her blush visible but she continued drinking the tea. "Did you try walking like I told you before?" he asked again. This time her blush increased as she stopped drinking. "Did it work?"

"Gosh, Asuna. You just have to say thank you." Konoka giggled as Negi nodded. Asuna gritted her teeth as she tried to conceal the blush. It was until she decided to give up.

"Alright, fine." she let out a long sigh. "My sprained ankle feels better and I can walk right now. Thanks to you." she looked away as the others laughed.

"It'll my pleasure patient Asuna-chan." Naruto chuckled as she glared hard at him. "Besides, like I told you before, it was my responsibility." he explained as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, don't get your hope up. You're still idiotic pervert." she smiled as Naruto scowled. However he decided to shrug it off. After drinking the tea and clean up, he decided to take a rest on the couch while the others doing their own activities. As the time goes by, they became sleepy and decided to go to bed. Konoka turned off the light before went to her bed. Naruto didn't yet sleep because he kept thinking about what Shizuna said earlier. Deep inside his mind, he felt something was about to happen.

'_Uh, this is not going to help me…'_ He scowled as he spun around on the couch. Then he saw Negi lie down and writing something in the dark, only the moonlight that coming through the windows. Naruto decided to ask as his curiosity increased. "Hey Negi…" he called slowly.

Negi tilted his head to Naruto as he heard Naruto calling him. "Naruto nii-san?" he asked as Naruto lie down next to him. "You're not sleeping yet?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"No. What are you doing anyway?" Naruto asked as Negi continued writing.

"I'm going to prepare this for tomorrow." he said as Naruto nodded. "They're going have end of term exams next Monday. So I should work really hard and teach them as much as I could. So they can get higher marks of course."

"Exam?" Naruto asked as Negi nodded. "Hm, I guess that's why I saw all of the students study hard today."

"Actually not all of them…" they nodded simultaneously and sweat dropped.

"Well, anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked as Negi nodded happily. The next hours spent as they discuss and talk about tomorrow's plan.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up early, although he only slept only a few hours. He slowly changed into his suit and making sure that he doesn't wake anyone up. After leaving his room, he walked until he was out from the Mahora Middle Student Girl's Dorm. The sky is still darker and the sun was about to rise and could be seen from the horizon. He let out a happy sigh as the cold breeze passed through him.

"It's very cold here." he shivered slightly as he held himself tightly. "Hm, this is a good opportunity for me to practice!" He exclaimed happily as he went the jungle. He went into practicing his stance, basic skills and even some jutsus and others. He kept practicing and practicing not noticing how fast the time goes by.

"I think that's enough practice for now…" he gasped as he looked into the sky between the leaves from the trees. "Hmm, I think they're already at school right now." With that, he transferred himself to the nearest bushes near the academy's entrance. He got out from the bushes after making sure that no one noticed. He went inside the building and went straight to 2/3A class. He's quickly opened the door as soon as he arrived. Suddenly, he found himself staring at five half dressed girls as known as Baka Rangers standing in the middle of the class.

"W-What…" he stuttered as his blushed increased. Then the girls noticed him as Sakurako and Chao led him inside to Negi's side. "What've happened!" he asked at Negi while looking away as the girls continue to strip the five girls in the middle. Negi shook his head as he stuttered.

"W-What should we do?" he said. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I remember now!" he said as Naruto looked at him curiously. "The forbidden magic that makes a person extremely smart for three days. But if I use that…"

"What? You're going to use magic?" Naruto asked as Negi nodded. He was about to ask Negi more about it but Sakurako suddenly dragged him to the middle of the class along with the half dressed girls.

"Do you wanna play too, Naruto-sensei?" she asked as the girls cheered.

"No way!" he declined. It was then he noticed someone was missing from the half dressed girls. "Where's Asuna?" he looked around and noticed someone else was missing. "Now where's he gone?"

"Hey, idiotic pervert!" Asuna suddenly called him, although he can't see her anywhere. He looked around again and saw Asuna dragged Negi out from the class. "Take care of this class for a while." She said as she closed the door. Naruto although curious but decided to ignore it. After a few minutes, the class managed to settle down. Naruto was now standing in front of them at the teacher's table. The girls laughed as they saw tinge of red blush at his face.

"Now please don't do that again…" he said as the girls nodded. He blushed again when he suddenly reminded that event. That caused almost all of the girls laughed again.

"Kyaa, Naruto-sensei was so cute when blushing." The older sister of Narutaki's twins, Fuuka said along with the others.

"Mind if we pet you, sensei?" Chizuru asked as the other girls nodded.

"P-Please don't!" he waved his hand defensively as he backed away. Then the door opened revealed Asuna and Negi. They walked inside the class as they went back to their place. Naruto smiled gladly as the girls pouted when Asuna and Negi arrived.

"Naruto nii-san. Thank you for looking out the class." Negi said as Naruto nodded. "Now everyone, please open your book page-" Negi instructed as the girls obeyed. As usual, Naruto sitting at the back of the classroom and watching them studies. Only this time, once for a while, the girls would looked at him while smiling and winking. Naruto responded with an awkward laughed before looked away. The sky went brighter and orange as the time goes by. When the bell rang, Negi stopped teaching.

"That's all for today. Please study hard for the next exam." Negi reminded as the girls bowed to he and Naruto. As soon as they got out from the class Negi let out a long sigh. "Pwah, today's not exactly as I expected." he said. Naruto chuckled and ruffled Negi's hair.

"Well, there's always next time right?" he said as Negi nodded.

"I think I realized it now…" Negi said as they started walking to the middle school teacher's longue. Naruto just raised his eyebrows but didn't stop walking. "I acted selfishly without thinking about my students." Negi grasped his hand and continued. "To think that I could just use my magic to lift my student's grades." he said. "That's just naïve." He said but Naruto just nodded. It was then Negi stopped walking suddenly. Naruto stopped and saw Negi was smiling determinedly.

"Hey…"

"Come with me now, nii-san!" Negi grabbed Naruto's hand and led him outside the building and into the forest. He let go of Naruto's hand before grabbing his staff and standing in the middle.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to seal my magic until the end of term exams are over!" he explained. "I'll become the very best model of a teacher and works with my students!" he nodded and began enchanting. "_Rasuteru Masukiru…_"

"W-Wait Negi!" Naruto interfered but he was too late. Negi's already done enchanting. As a result, a three black line appeared on his wrist. Each line represented three numbers that represented three days. That line was visible so he hid it within his jacket. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. For three days, I'll be a normal person. I'll do my best as a proper teacher!" he said excitedly. Naruto shook his head, his face went completely serious.

"Even so, what if you put yourself into danger? What're you going to do?" he asked as Negi smiled.

"Well, if that happen, would you help me?" Negi asked much to Naruto's surprise. "I really depended on you this time, nii-san." he explained. Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger, thinking about it. At last, he decided to give up as he let out a defeated sigh before nodded. Negi was too happy about that as he launched himself on Naruto.

'_Whatever it is, he's still a kid…'_ Naruto thought as he ruffled Negi's hair. "Okay, that's enough. Don't you have something else to do?" he asked as Negi let him go.

"Ah, yes. I gotta get tomorrow's class prepared." With that they returned to the Mahora Middle Students Girl's Dorm and heading straight to their room. As they entered the room, they found themselves alone.

"Where's Asuna and Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked. But that question was left unanswered since they both didn't where the girls are. Naruto let himself rest on the couch after changing as Negi went to change. After changing, Negi took a sit on the chair at the desk near the bed. Naruto noticed that Negi was writing something on the table so he decided not to disturb him. Being alone with no one to talk to and tired, slowly drifted him off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto spun around on his sleep as he heard that particular sound. Once again, he spun around on the coach when hearing that sound. Again he heard that sound again. Deciding it was enough he got up from his sleep without opening his eyes.

"Ahh, I'm hungry…" he sweat dropped as he rubbed his stomach that couldn't stop growling. "What time is it right now?" he asked as he opened his eyes lazily. It was then he noticed his surroundings. The room was dark as the light has been switched off and the only light visible is from the moon. It was then he realized that he was all alone in the room right now. More importantly, Negi seemed to have brought his staff along with him. He quickly washed off his face before looked up at the clock across the room.

"Damn, it was this late. Where're they?" Luckily, as soon he wondered to himself, he heard a bit of conversation from the girls that by chance passing his room.

"Do you know…2/3A class…went out…" that was the only conversation he could heard. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to process the information he had right now.

"So…they saying that they went out?" he wondered. "But where's Negi could have been?" he wondered. He however decided to look out for them. "But before that…" he went to the kitchen and brought out a pack of sliced breads. He took out a few slices of bread and ate it. "Now I can think straight. All I just need to do now is collecting information" With that, only wearing black shirt and black trousers, he went into every room in the dorm and asked about Negi and the others.

* * *

"Hmm…the others didn't know about them too." He thought to himself. He was now at the courtyard on the roof of the dorm. "Not anywhere…where could have they been?" he scratched his cheek with his index finger before ruffled his head out of frustration.

"Since there's no one here, I'll just have to use _this_." He took a stance and made a hand seal. "_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" All of suddenly, the courtyard were filled with smoke. The smoke slowly cleared revealed hundred of Naruto's clones. He explained the circumstances to his clones before the clones departed. After a few minutes, he started to felt reaction from one his clones.

"My clone right now in…" he closed his eyes as he trying to locate his clone location. "Library Island?" he wondered as he transferred himself to the place where his clone be right now. "Oi, what happened?" Naruto asked his clone as the clone pointed out his finger somewhere. Naruto followed the direction of his clone's finger and found what he has been looking for.

"It's them!" he smiled as his clone dispersed. "But…why they went to this place at this time?" He was now hiding himself behind tree not so far from them. He saw Asuna and the others Baka Rangers, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna and Negi walking to some sort of door. He quietly moved as closer as he can get to them and at least hearing what they said.

"So this is Library Island…" Konoka mused as she looked at her surroundings. "But, is this really okay? The lower levels are off limits to middle school."

"Yeah…"Makie interfered. "I heard rumors that there are all sorts of traps and stuff down there. "she sweat dropped. "Isn't that too much for a 'library'?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Asuna said confidently before went to talk secretly with Negi.

'_Damn, I can't hear what they are saying…'_ Naruto mentally cursed as he felt he want to come closer to Negi. Then suddenly, the door in front of them opened, much to other's surprise. _'What exactly are they looking for here…'_ he thought to himself as the girls went ahead. He glanced around looking for perfect opportunity to move in. But since that door was guarded by Haruna and Nodoka, he has to be careful. After making sure it was okay, he quickly went inside the library. He heard Yue talking as he went deeper inside the library although it was dark.

"Library Island was established during the Meiji Era along with the academy. It was the largest library in the world." Naruto heard as he went down an old stairs that led him to somewhere he doesn't even know."…because the collection just kept growing, the plans were redrawn for expansion underground. "He quickened his pace until he saw Negi and the others ahead walked to where the light came from. He quickly followed them but stopped when he saw something that was incredible. In front of him was a very wide collection of books, beautifully arranged in the shelves as far as his eyes can see. It was wide and far enough.

"This place is twice bigger than Konohagakure…" he said as he glanced at his surroundings.

"Asuna-san! Please take a look at this. This book here is very rare!" Naruto turned his head at the source of voice and found Negi with the others. He was excitedly pointed a book in a shelf to Asuna. She sweat dropped as Negi went to take out the book. It was then suddenly, an arrow that coming out from nowhere head toward him fastly. Naruto saw that, quickly running toward that arrow. In a blink, he arrived at Negi's side and caught the arrow with his hand. Negi and the others looked at him, completely surprised about their counter with him.

"Naruto-sensei!"

The girls called as they went to his side. Naruto smiled as he broke the arrow into half. "That was dangerous! How did you get in here?" Makie asked half scared to death. Naruto chuckled awkwardly as he wondered how he was going to explain it to them. He explained it to them as they nodded.

"Well, I think that's all" he continued, his face went completely serious. "You should at least tell me about this. You know how dangerous this place cans be." he let out a sigh before continued. "Anyway, where does this arrow come from?" he pointed at the arrow that he has broke.

"In order to stop thieves from stealing these rare books, we have a lot of traps set up." Yue explained before spoke with Haruna and Nodoka outside with her earphone.

"T-That was so close!" Negi said and sweat dropped horribly. "I knew you should've come with us, nii-san." he continued. "But they don't want you to come along." he said as Naruto raised his eyebrows. Then Asuna and Konoka walked near them.

"Hey idiotic pervert, you almost kill yourself, you know?" Asuna glared hard at Naruto but they could see hint of worried from her.

"Yeah, I know. But it was my-"

"Responsibility?" she interfered as he nodded. "But didn't you think you kinda overdoing it, risking your life like that?" she asked.

"B-But Asuna-san!" Negi interfered, surprising her. "Nii-san was really strong! He can handle thugs himself…" he said enthusiastically as she got slightly curious. Naruto sweat dropped and decided to stop him before he went too far. "…because nii-san is a nin-" Naruto quickly put his hand over Negi's mouth. He laughed as he dragged Negi behind the shelf.

"Negi…you almost revealed my secret to her, you know?" he sweat dropped before Negi sweat dropped too, finally realized he was wrong. "But I think they will know about my identity sooner or later, especially in this place." he placed his index finger near his lip. "For now, keep it secret alright?" he begged as Negi nodded. After having an agreement, they emerged behind the shelf as the other eyeing them curiously. "What?" he asked innocently. "Anyway, why did you coming down here?" he asked.

Konoka went explained their purpose of coming down the Library Island as he nodded disbelieving. "So, you mean there's a magic book here that could make the reader smarter?" he asked as Konoka nodded. "Does that book even exist in the first place?" he sweats dropped.

"Help us, Naruto-sensei!" All the girls except Asuna and Yue begged. He found himself hard to decline since how much his students depended on him so he reluctantly accepted. The girls cheered in happiness for the success of gaining another support. Naruto just shook his head as he walked toward Yue.

"Hey Yue-chan, how much further we have to walk?" he asked.

Yue unfolded the map as he went closer to inspect it. "I secretly took this map from the club room. It's supposed to be a treasure map." she explained as Naruto nodded.

"I remember you said that you need a map soon." he said while Yue nodded with a smile

"That's right." she continued as she pointed her finger on the map. "Right now we're here" she slid her finger across the map. "If we go down to basement floor 11 and head along this underground passage, it seems we'll reach the book."

"How long does it take to reach there?" he asked.

"It depends." she answered.

"Well then, we should get moving right now. It's already past midnight." Naruto grabbed her shoulder as he slowly pushed her ahead along with him. "Well then…" they said simultaneously.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Naruto yawned while stretching his arm. He was now walking behind the group. They are now half ways to the basement. Along the way, nothing bad happened to them. Right now, they have to walk across on bookshelves. The girls took lead followed by Negi then Naruto. The other girls seemed to have no problem crossing between the two shelves except for Makie as she crawled across the board that connected the shelf between each other.

"T-These bookshelves are kinda high up." she trembled. "Y-You'll get hurt if you fall for sure!" Then the board split into half, causing her to fall down. Naruto quickly rushed to her side to save her, only to find her hanging in the air with her gymnastic ribbon tied at a pole. "That was so close!" she cried.

"Eh?" he wondered as Negi went to help her. Then he noticed a bookshelf from the floor above fall down direct to them. He was about to leap toward it when somebody did that first namely Ku Fei. She kicked the bookshelf, stopping it immediately. At the same time, Kaede caught the barrage of book with ease, amused him.

'_Do they really need my help?'_ he unconsciously asked as he felt he has learnt something new about his student. The journey continues. After a while they're walking, avoiding horrendous trap and Negi's clumsiness, they finally decided to take a break. They sat on a long table as they took out their packed lunches. Naruto gulped as he fights the urge to eat all of the food in front him but he managed to control his composure. He took a slice of sandwich and eats it slowly.

"Hmm, what were you two whispering about?"

Naruto turned his head sideways. He saw Makie and Konoka standing closer near Asuna and Negi, a hint of mischievous in both girls.

"They're sure getting along nicely, aren't they?" Konoka giggled. "Hehe, after all, Asuna and Negi do always sleep in the same bed together…" she said as she got all the girls except Yue attention, creating wild guesstimate and speculation.

"Y-You're misunderstanding things!"Asuna blushed while defending herself. "That's because this guy always comes in on his own!" she defended herself again but they did not take it seriously and continue embarrassing her. "Hey say something!" she said to Naruto who was drinking.

"Ara, surely you wouldn't want to separate their closeness?" Makie instigated.

"I would…" Naruto said suddenly as he stopped drinking. His serious face stopping them immediately. However, his serious expression slowly turns into mischievous one. "…if I could." he took a sip of his drink as the girls wondered to themselves before continue. "I do not and will not let myself interfere against pure loves." he said as the girls continue to embarrass Asuna. He got up and walked toward Yue, leaving a frustrated girl.

"Shall we go?" he asked as Yue nodded. After done packing, they continued their journey across another countless bookshelves, walking across a cold lake, climbing down the bookshelf and crawling down under a tight space before finally arrived.

"Come, the book lies right ahead of us." Yue pointed her finger at a closed hole that slightly shone by the light above. She went ahead and opened the closed hole, revealed an amount of light that slightly blinded their sight. Naruto waited until everyone climb up before climbing up. He saw himself on a big old room surrounded by bookshelves. There's also some sort of statues at each side. Each of the statues was holding a weapon. They girls cheered in happiness.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It's the vault of the magic book. We finally reached it." Yue trembled in excitement.

"Haa, to think that such place was right under our school. Hahaha…" Asuna laughed softly. Naruto nodded and continue inspecting the room. It was then he noticed something in the middle of the statue.

"T-That's…!"Negi shouted suddenly, getting everyone attention. "That's the legendary 'Book of Mersiderk'. I can't believe this! It's the first time I've seen it!"

"You mean…it's the real thing?" Naruto asked as Negi nodded.

"This is the magical text of the highest level! It's true you might get smarter by reading it, but it's not as simple as that." Negi explained. However it was too late. The girls already rushed across the floor toward the book with the boys following them. "Everyone, wait! A book as important as that is bound to booby trap!" he explained. The floor cracked suddenly, causing everyone to fall down to a square floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked as they examined their condition. "What is this…" he said as he spelt the word at the floor.

"Is this 'twister'!"

Suddenly, the statues started to move on its own. The golems blocked the book with its leg and took a defensive stance. "If you want this book…you have to answer my questions first! Hohoho…"

"W-W-What the hell!" Asuna shouted.

'_What the-'_Naruto glared at the statue. _'And what's with that laugh? They sound like an old man!'_ he sweat dropped. "Oi, what do you want!" he asked.

"Simply answer the question." The golem answered stoically. "First question! What was the English translation for 'Difficult'!"

'_Damn, if there's no one here, I would just fight this thing' _Naruto thought to himself. _'For now I should just play along…' _he nodded as he looked at the statue.

"Final question!" the statue said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"A-Already!" he turned his sight from the golems, only to find himself looking at a group of girl in awkward position that could make perverts smile with satisfactions. Luckily, he's not that kind of man so he looked to another direction. He swears that the statues were just another pervert.

"What is the translation for 'Dish'?" the statues questioned.

"Eh…Dish?"

"Er…they're considered dinnerware!" he said to the girl as Negi nodded.

"Dish…Dish…" Asuna wondered. "I've got it! It's 'Osara' isn't it?" With that, she and Makie went to touch the correct word. It was right all along until when they chose a wrong word on the last word 'Ra' as 'Ru'. "Damn…" they cursed.

"Wrong!" the golem with the hammer hit the floor until it was completely broke apart. Luckily, Naruto managed to evade and jumped to another side as the others fall down the gorge.

"Asuna, you monkey!" he heard that voice echoing from down and slowly disappears.

"Hohoho, your turn now!"

Naruto quickly evaded the hit from the statues. "You wish perverted old man!" After landing a kick on the golem's face, he jumped down the gorge and went downside fastly as it gets darker and darker.

"Iyaaa!" He heard that voice not so far from him. Thankfully for his kyuubi chakra, he could see a little bit in the darkness as he saw the others ahead of him. He did not know where this gorge led them to, but he to do something to protect them in fear they might crash into rocks or else.

"Hold on!" he shouted and made a hand seal. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ he shouted in his mind as his six clones appeared. _'I hope they didn't see me like this!'_ he wondered as he increased his speed to their side.

"H-Help me!" Negi begged for help. Asuna heard him and went closer to help him until a strong grip hold and prevent her from reaching him. "W-Who's that!" she asked but that person remained silent. She turned her head sideways and saw the same for Negi.

"W-Who's holding me? I'm scared too you know!" Makie said.

"You're holding me too tightly Kaede!" Ku Fei shouted.

"It's not me de gozaru." Kaede replied. As they wondered, a light shone coming from under. Just as they were about to figure the one that hold them, their sight were once again blinded by the light and soon landed into the water.

* * *

"…ake up…" a voice reached in Naruto's ear. He opened his eyes slowly as the light entered his eyes, blinded his sight. As his sight went back to normal, he found himself staring at Yue's blue eyes. "Eh, Yue-chan?" he wondered.

"Wake up, Naruto-sensei." she told. He stretched his arms as he slowly got up while adjusting to his surroundings. He was now standing on the sand near the water. There are bookshelves in the water. Also, there's a jetty from where he's standing right now that led to the buildings. Moreover, there's giant root that grows to the wall. Lastly, uniquely although they're now in the underground, this place is still bright.

"Ah, you're up already."

He spun around and saw the others. "Are you guys okay?" he asked as he walked toward them along with Yue. The girls nodded and explained thing happened so far to him. "So you mean… this is the legendary 'deep library'?" he asked as the girls nodded. "Anyway it doesn't seem like it'll be easy to get out of here." He said as he looked around.

"W-What should we do? The end of term is the day after tomorrow, and we won't be able to make it back, aru!" Ku Fei went panicked.

"No way! If we don't make it, then-"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Negi interfered. "Please cheer up, I don't know how yet but we'll definitely be able to go home soon!" he managed to calm everyone down. "We can't just give up now! Let's face the end of term exams and start studying!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll soon be out of here!"

"Negi-kun is sure optimistic." Konoka giggled.

"Thank you Negi-kun. We got into this mess all because of Asuna-san and me." Makie cried as Asuna sweat dropped.

"Even without the magic book, you'll be alright if you study hard." Naruto added, increasing their confidence.

"Hmm, it seems that we won't get stuck as long as we have these textbooks…" Yue said as she took out a book from the bookshelf half into the water nearby. "Strangely how they got these textbooks down here. It evens same as ours…" she wondered.

"Yeah, it's strange that the books don't seem to be damaged at all." Naruto went to check out the book in the shelf. He took out a book randomly and inspecting it. "Even though they were soaked in water for all this time." he wondered.

"But first…"

Naruto turned his head sideways and saw the other girl ran ahead with Negi following them. That means the only person left were Yue, Konoka and himself. "They have gone…" he said. Then he decided to explore the area around him. After saying goodbyes, he walked to the different direction than Negi. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself still in the middle of the bookshelves.

"Does this place have anything else other than book?" he let out a sigh. Then, he noticed something that caught up his interest. In the middle of the bookshelves, there's a big scroll about half of his size pinned under a pile of books. He raised his eyebrows as he made his way to the scroll. He displaced the books and took out the scroll. "Somehow, this scroll seemed very familiar…" he wondered as he opened the scroll.

"T-This is…"

* * *

"Ah, that was shocking…" Negi scratched his head with his index finger and sweat dropped. He was now standing in the middle of the bookshelves under a big tree. "This is troubling…I'm supposed to be the teacher and all." he walked ahead.

"Uh, where's nii-san been? I didn't see him anywhere since yesterday…" he sighed. Then he heard a loud noise coming from the place he been a while ago. He quickly rushed to that place. As he arrived there, he saw Makie was held by the golem they saw earlier.

"Kyaaa! Negi-kun, help me!" she shouted for help.

"Sakaki-san!" he went closer to the golem as the other girls noticed him. "D-Don't pick on my students! I won't forgive you, even if you're a statue!"

"Oi, brat. What are you trying to do?"Asuna asked as he begins enchanting.

'_Spirit of light, gather and strike down my foe! Magic Shot: Sagita Magika!'_ he finished enchanting as held out his hand at the golem. "Take this! Magic Arrow!" he shouted as the golem waiting for whatever disaster that will befall. However it seems like there's nothing happened as the other including the golem stared at him and sweat dropped.

"…Magic arrow?"

"Hohoho, you'll never get out of here alive!" the golem laughed. "You'd better off just giving up hope right now!"

"You wish!"

Naruto came out from nowhere rushed forward and kicked the golem's hand, letting Makie go. Kaede quickly jumped off and caught her. Meantime, Naruto landed his feet on the ground before rushing forward and punched the golem's head. Makie who was still in Kaede's arm noticed something before stretched out her gymnastic ribbon and pulled something from the golem's head.

"Hey, look I got the magic book!" she exclaimed happily.

"Run!" Naruto instructed as the others did so. Ku Fei kicked the golem's body as she and Naruto ran ahead, following the others. The golem ran closer to them.

"I told you won't find an exit!" the golem said continually chased them. Ku Fei spun around and stuck out her tongue before Asuna dragged her away. In a moment, they arrived near the waterfall. Since there's nowhere they can run, they decided to hide behind the waterfall.

"W-Whoa, I didn't know Naruto-sensei can fight well!" Makie said. The other nodded as they saw Naruto continuously attack the golem.

"Look, an emergency exit!" Yue pointed as she tried to open the door. "Hmm, there's some kind of question written on the door." she read the question the girls went panicked. "What is the past tense of dead?" she said the question aloud. On the other hand, Naruto endlessly attacked the golem, as it's trying to get closer to them.

"Hohoho, give up now!" the golem mocked him.

"You wish!" he saw about to rushed forward to the golem when Kaede stopped him suddenly.

"We've found an exit. Let's go Naruto-sensei." Naruto nodded and followed her. They went through a passage before finally arrived under a countless staircase that seems to lead them to upper ground.

"Damn, what's this?" he inspecting the stairs floor by floor before finally found the others. "Let's go, Kaede-chan!" he ran to the stairs and climbed the stairs as fast as he could. Kaede somehow didn't have problem catching up with him. Just when they were closer to the others, the wall crumbled suddenly and revealed the golem earlier. "Damn, this thing persistent…" he sweat dropped. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later!" he instructed as Kaede nodded and went ahead.

"It's futile! You'd better give that book back!" the golem said as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're..." he jumped right on the golem's face. "…an annoying statue!" he punched the golem's head hardly and send it flying across the staircase and crushed into the lower wall. Naruto wiped off his sweat from his forehead and took out a deep breath before continue to run.

"Naruto-sensei! Hurry up!" Makie shouted as soon as she found him. They were now just about to answer a question on the wall that blocked their way to the upper stairs. "That's awesome, the way you avoided, dodged and attacked the statue were awesome." she praised, Naruto only smiled.

"Did you learn martial arts, aru?"Ku Fei asked.

"Er…I guess…" he sweat dropped as she nodded.

"Hey you two. Let's go!" Asuna said. Just when they started to move, a loud noise could be heard from lower floor. "What's that sound!" she asked. Naruto knew that noise coming from the golem.

"Let's go!" he instructed. As they started to run, Yue accidently caught her foot on the tree's root as she fell on the floor hardly.

"Yue-chan!" They quickly go her side to help her.

"Are you okay, Yue-san?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked as he helped her got to her feet. They looked to their sideway and saw the golem was not so far from them. _'Damn'_ Naruto silently cursed as he glanced at Yue's condition before kneel down. "I'll carry you."

"E-Eh?" she blushed at his action."I-It's ok, Naruto-sensei. I can walk on my own." she declined as Asuna's forehead started to form a vein.

"Hurry up! That statue was already on the way!" she cried as Yue obliged obey. After that, they continue running on the countless stairs and answering numbers of question while keeping the golem away from them. "I'm surprised all of you able to answer the question." he wondered.

"It's all because this book!" Ku Fei pointed the magic book she was holding. "I feel smarter when holding it!" she exclaimed as Naruto nodded, not wholly convinced.

"Look, everyone!" Negi shouted, pointing out at the end of the stair that happened to be elevator. The girls cheered as they enter the elevator. Naruto kneel down as Yue got off from his back.

"Yeah, we did it!" Makie said as they cheered. "To the surface we go!" she pushed the button that led to the surface.

'_Notice: Overloaded'_

"W-What the hell that supposed to mean!" Asuna said angrily.

"Hmm, what to do…what to do…" Konoka wondered.

"Ah, that statue keeps coming closer and closer!" Makie said in panic. Naruto saw the golem came closer and closer to them so he decided to do something.

"I'll deal with this thing. Meanwhile, try to figure something out." With that, he got off from the elevator and rushed toward the golem.

"Hohoho, I've got you now. It's too late!" the golem laughed and even went closer toward them.

"Hey blockhead!" Naruto called, a vein started to form on his head causing the golem to stop immediately. "You really piss me off right now!" he growled before leap forward and unleashed barrage of punches and kicks. The golem sweat dropped as it hurriedly blocked the attacks. The sweat drop increases as Naruto unleashed the attack faster than before. The fight managed to drove it near the stair. He was about to kick the golem's body but something interfered him. A book flying from the back hit the golem's head. Naruto noticed that book was the magic book.

"W-What the…" those were the last word from the golem before it fell from the stairs to down below. Naruto looked down while breathing heavily.

"Damn…I'm hungry…" he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Sensei, hurry up! We can go up now!" the voice Naruto recognized coming from Makie calling him. He smiled before spun around to the elevator. He found himself staring at a group of half undressed girl with a blushing kid. He spun around once again to hide the blush that greatly visible on his face.

"W-where were your clothes!" he asked before noticing something was missing. "Where's the book!"

"We had to take it off, aru!" Ku Fei said. "Come on hurry up!"

"Er…do I have to?" he sweat dropped. Somehow, the girls managed to persuade him. He got into the elevator as his eyes were looking to somewhere else as they ascended to the ground. When the elevator's door opened, he was the first one to get out from the elevator and keep at the distance from the girls. They're now finally made it to the ground.

"Wah, it's bright!" Makie blocked her eyes with her hand.

"It sure was de gozaru." Kaede agreed.

"Finally…" Negi let out a long sigh. "It's sad we had to let the book go…but I'm sure we can get through if we study!" he said. "Let's hurry!"

"Uh, Negi-sensei is so uptight, aru." Ku Fei scowled. "For now, let's be happy that we made it!" they cheered.

"Yeah, but first we have to deal with your uniform." Without looking back, he ran to Haruna and Nodoka who was waiting not so far from them. He explained to them before went to the girls and bringing their uniforms.

* * *

"Damn it, I'm being late again!" Naruto cursed as he ran to the school entrance. After returning from the library, they went into studying in the whole day to prepare for the exams tomorrow until he was asleep. When woke up, he found himself alone in the room. He prepared himself before went to the school hastily.

"Wait…" he stopped suddenly upon realizing something. "Why am I running if I can use _that._" he sweat dropped. "But I don't have the equipment." he resumed walking and head to the class. "Still, I wonder how's _that_ thing is inside that place?" he wondered. Then, he saw Negi standing outside the special classroom. "Oi, Negi." he called.

"Ah, nii-san. Good morning." Negi greeted with a smile.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your class right now?" Naruto asked as he came closer to Negi. He saw Asuna and the others taking the exam in that classroom. "Oh, where're the others?"

"We're late. So they have to take the exam on different classroom." Negi explained as Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, I hope they're doing fine." It was then Naruto's stomach let out a growl. "Argh, I'm hungry…" he whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well, let's go to the cafeteria." Negi suggested. "Let's hope everyone doing their best." The days went as usual until the day the result was about to reveal to everyone.

"Uh, I-I'm so nervous." Makie said as her body trembled.

"Sheesh, this school get so noisy over little thing." Asuna commented.

"They sure are." Konoka giggled as Asuna sighed. "Eh, where's Naruto-sensei?"

* * *

"Whoa, there are so many people…" Naruto glanced at the hallways that were full of students. He was now on his way to Negi as he passed by the hallways. As he arrived, he saw they're already revealing the result to everyone. However he did not know his student's result. So he decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me…" he called a random student.

"Y-Yes, sensei?" the girl blushed.

"Do you know class 2/3A's result?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Umm, no. I- I didn't saw 2/3A's class result." she explained. "I think they're last."

"W-What!" he shouted. "They're last?"

"I-I think so…"

"Hm, I see. Thanks." After saying thank you, he went to search the others. It was then he noticed Negi walked to the main door and got out. "Where is he going?" he wondered as he went to chase him. When chasing Negi, he heard a bit of conversation from the students as he passed along.

"Negi-sensei…exams…is getting fired…"

At that, he stopped running suddenly. "Fired? Negi's getting fired!" he shouted as he realizing something. "I get it now. No wonder he was trying so hard on this." he continued walking but in different direction. "That old man, isn't this is little too over?" he got slightly annoyed. He then saw the principal ahead from him. The principal appears to be in hurry.

"Oi, old man!" Naruto called loudly, causing the principal jumped slightly and dropped something.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun. That's rude especially when you calling someone older than you…" The principal, Konoemon sweat dropped. "How can I help you? As you see, I'm in hurry right now." he told.

"I want to talk about Negi." Naruto explained as he collected the principal's thing which appeared to be exam papers. "What's this?" he glanced at the paper. "Hey, this is 2/3A's exam paper, right?" he asked, wanting an explanation.

"Hohoho, it seems like we have a mistake on the girl's result." Konoemon laughed. "You see, when they're revealing the result, I've forgotten to add the other eight girl's result with the rest of 2/3As." he explained. "Such a simple mistake, Hohoho…" he stopped laughing and sweats dropped when he glanced at Naruto's condition. He sweats dropped even more when he noticed wrinkles on the paper around Naruto's finger. "Hohoho…ho…"

* * *

"Negi-kun, let's go talk it over with the principal one more time, okay?" Konoka and the other persuaded. They are now in the train station. They came here immediately when they noticed Negi's suddenly departed.

"U-Um, I'm sure he might reconsider about this …" Nodoka shyly added, increasing their confidence.

"Yeah, this is too harsh for a kid like Negi-kun!" Makie supported the suggestion.

"B-But the final task was too difficult for me." Negi refused to take on their suggestion. "So…"

"Hohoho, you called for me?"

They turned sideways and saw the principal along with Naruto. Naruto ran to Negi's side.

"What the hell are you doing, Negi?" he scolded Negi. "Did you forget about your dream? Did it doesn't mean anything to you?"

"B-But nii-san…" Negi spoke hesitantly.

"Dream? What dream?" Makie asked.

"Eh, it's a secret between us." Naruto winked as she pouted. "But first, listen to what that old man got to say."

Konoemon sweats dropped when Naruto calling him by that. Also, he still could see a small hint of darkness in Naruto's eyes. "Hohoho, it looks like I have to explain about it." So, the principal went to explain the whole thing to the others.

"Then…the marks for the eight people haven't been entered yet?" Konoka asked as the principal nodded.

"Well then, I'll announce the grades now." As the principal read each student's score loudly, the score for each of them seemed to have improved. "…and finally, Kagurazaka Asuna." he stopped before smiling. "You got 71. Well done, Asuna-chan." Asuna's score was surprising everyone including herself.

"W-Wha…" Asuna gasped. "Then…"

"If you sum it up, then the total mark for 2/3A would be, the average seems to be 0.1 over 81…" Konoemon explained as the information merged inside Negi and the girl's mind.

"Yeah, it seems 2/3A is the top class." Naruto told as he chuckled. This made the girls cheered in happiness and went to hug him except Asuna. Naruto blushed at the contact and closeness. "Ah, help me Negi!" he begged but the girl kept doing so. However he decided to just shrug it off. "Well done, everyone. I'm proud with you."

"Yeah!" the girls cheered as Naruto escaped from their grip and walked to Negi, Asuna and the principal.

"You did well to avoid all those traps in Library Island. That also goes for you, Naruto-kun." The principal told."I'm not surprised to see you make it to the top class of the year. " he nodded happily. "You're qualified, Negi-kun. I hope to see you do an even better job than before!"

"Yes!" Negi bowed happily as the principal left.

"Good for you, Negi." Asuna chuckled. "Well…" she and Naruto ruffled Negi's hair. "Anyway, I'll be looking forward to having you teaching the next term."

"Right, sensei?" Naruto winked.

"Y-Yes, me too!" They laughed happily.

_It seems like their hard work finally paid off._

* * *

**Huargh, finally chapter 5 is completed. Firstly, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and supporting my humble fiction. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. **

**Anyway, I left some question in this chapter to Naruto. What exactly did he found in Library Island? Also, it looks like his students have noticed something different about him. What's going to happen to him? That's all you have to wait until the next chapters.**

**Anyway, regarding about the pairing. I'm going to let you vote until few chapters since the result kept changing. So, please take your time and vote your favorites. Keep on supporting Magister Naruto Negi Magi!**

***cheers from 2/3A class***

**Oruraito, onto the next chapter:**

**Vampire Meets Werewolf**

**Me: Hmm, I smell blood here…**

**Naruto: Watch out!**

**?: Hehe…**

**Kyaaaaa!**


	6. Vampire Meets Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima. I'm just using it to express my imagination.**

* * *

It was a cold and windy night. The wind passes by as the leaves from the trees flew away along with it. The sky was dark but clearer without clouds as the only light was coming from the full moon. The moonlight shone greatly as it light up the surrounding. Also, the stars add more beauty to this scenery. It would be perfect night for everyone. But it's not for this particular person. Naruto was hugging himself as he walked along the sakura lanes. The moonlight reflected his shadow on the road. He stopped before sneezing suddenly. He wiped his nose with his jacket's sleeve and sweat dropped.

"Damn, how much colder this night can get?" he complained, sneezing once more. He inwardly cursed and continued on his way. He was now patrolling around Mahora. It was going smoothly until the full moon rose and the wind blew stronger than before, much to his surprise. Little he knows that he was about to involve in something important.

"Kyaaaa!"

Just as he was about to turn around a corner of the road, he heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere. He knew that scream well as he searching the direction of that girl's voice. That search somehow has led him to another sakura lanes but the surrounding is slightly darker, probably because of the tree leaves. Also, the wind seemed stronger than before while the sakura petal wildly flew around him. But that's not worries him at all. What disturbed him was he saw a girl lying on the ground and a black figure on top of her. His eyes burned in anger as he approached the figure.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted as he was about to grab the figure's shoulder. Despite the dark surrounding, he noticed that person has a small figure. Unluckily, that person noticed him earlier. Much to Naruto's surprise, that person suddenly floated above him and flew away. However, he caught a glimpse of that person's blond hair before completely disappeared. He cursed at his failure to catch that person. Deciding that person has completely gone, he hurriedly went to the lying figure. That figure turned out to be someone he knew.

"M-Makie!" he went closer to Makie to check her condition. Surely, she was in weak state. Without further ado, he carried her on his arms and went to treat her in the infirmary.

* * *

Outside the infirmary, Naruto let out a long sigh before glancing around the surrounding. The bright sunlight shone through the windows. The slightly darken sky means that it still early in the morning. The wind seemed to have calmed down and flew slowly. Also, he could see a few students walking along the hallways.

"I hope she's going to be okay." he tried to remember his encounter with that blond haired figure. "What did you do to her?" he thought as he lost into his world, thinking all the possibilities. That until the school announcement stopped his day dream. He scowled as he ruffling his hair. "Ah, there's no use thinking about it right now. I don't have a slightest clue about what has happened…" he decided to let it go for a while and hope for Makie to recover quickly.

Naruto made his way to his class. Along the way, he noticed a few girls he never met before. Although he is still hasn't fully adopt to this school, he can proudly claimed that he recognized almost of the girls in this Mahora Middle Girl's School. Then again, the students in here were many rather than any normal school would have. There's highest possibility that you met a new faces every day. In conclusion, he decided to ignore it and makes his way to 2A's class.

Upon arriving in front of the class, he opened the door and entered the class before closing the door. "Hehe, sorry I'm late again…" he laughed and he was replied back with quietness. It was then he noticed a female teacher and a group of unknown girls staring at him weirdly. He slowly finally realized that he was entering a wrong class. "Hehehe…" Within a second, he got out from the class. He closed the door quickly as he heard laughter coming from inside. He shook his head as he trying to lessen the blush that rose on his cheek.

"What happened? I'm positive I've entered the right class." he looked up and saw the 2A's class sign board. It was then he realized something important that he seemed has forgotten. He continued his way to a class he hopefully the right class, 3A. He gulped as he went to open the door. Once the door was half opened, he entered head-first to make sure it was the right class.

"Hey, it's Naruto-sensei!"

Upon hearing that well known voice, he entered the class. In front of him was the bespectacled teacher, Negi and all of his students. There's not much change in the seat arrangement and all except that Negi was now their official teacher.

"Good morning, nii-san!" Negi greeted.

"Good morning. It's surprising to see you're already in 3rd years." Naruto said as the girls nodded. Then, the girls somehow managed to persuade him to give a speech on starting of their new year together just like Negi did. He sweat dropped as he scratched his left cheek with his index finger, obviously thinking about what to say to them.

"Well…I'm now the substitute class teacher for your third year." he started. "I'll be your substitute teacher from here until the next year." he continued with a smile. "Anyway, it'll be pleasure to teach you all!" he ended his short speech with a wink.

"Please take care of us!" the girls cheered. Naruto smiled as he went to Negi who was confused by his sudden approach.

"What is it, nii-san?" Negi asked before Naruto spoke.

"Listen, there's something I want to tell you about Ma-" he stopped talking suddenly as Negi waiting for him to continue talking. The truth is he felt someone gazed upon him. He glanced around the class and somehow has led his sight to a girl. He recognized that girl from the class register as Evangeline A.K MacDowell.

Not that he mind someone staring at him or gazing at him. What really disturbed him was he felt something weird and strange within her gaze as he looked at her. A familiar gaze indeed. That gaze only hold for a while before she looked away. However he decided to ignore that. He turned his sight back to the still waiting Negi. "I have something to tell about Makie." he whispered.

"Ah, I was wondering about that too. She still hasn't come to school. I was worried." Negi told worriedly as Naruto nodded. As soon as he wanted to explain, the door opened suddenly, revealed Shizuna. She greet them before went inside the class.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your class. Today is the school health checkup. So please give me cooperation." she requested. Negi nodded and went to explain his students. As he explained it to the girls, Shizuna walked to Naruto. "I need your help for a while. That if you don't mind." she requested.

"Uh, sure." Naruto nodded as they went ahead to the infirmary. Along the way, he decided to ask her about Makie's condition. Shizuna told him that Makie's condition seemed to have improved much to his relief. After a while, they finally arrived in front of the infirmary. They went inside as Shizuna going to prepare for the checkup while Naruto checking Makie's condition. "Hmm, it seems she was alright now." he nodded as Shizuna called him suddenly. Shizuna asked him to bring back some equipment from the sport club who was using it earlier.

And so, he managed to bring that equipment back after an awkward moment with the girls from the sport clubs. They teased him as he was trying to get that equipment back which explained his lateness. Even now, a hint of blush could be seen on his cheeks. He decided to shrug it off and went to the infirmary along with the equipment. He opened the door and saw no one inside.

"Eh, where're they?" he wondered as he went to his class. As he arrived, he saw Negi standing in front of the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, they're having checkup right now." Negi explained before noticing the equipment Naruto was carrying. "What're you going to do with that?" he pointed at the equipment.

"Shizuna-san asked me to bring this to her." he explained as his hand reached the door knob. That is when Negi went into panicked but he did not notice it. He turned the knob and opened the door as Negi closed his eyes with his hand. In front of them now was a group of half undressed girls, causing Naruto to blush.

"A-Ah, sorry!" Just as the girls started to react, he's already closed the door. He cursed as he felt his cheeks still burning in embarrassment. Negi smiled and sweat dropped as well. Then, the door opened suddenly, revealed Shizuna.

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun." she apologized as Naruto scratched the back of his head, nodding awkwardly. "Thank you for bringing that equipment back. Could you bring that inside?" she requested. Naruto nodded and entered the class head-first to make sure _that_ didn't happened again. It seems that the girls was already wore their school uniform and now talking to each other. Also it seems that they didn't mad at all as he entered the infirmary. He placed the equipment near the desk.

"Now…" Shizuna spoke and pointed her finger at the paper on the desk." Can you record the girl's measurement here?" she finished. As soon as she finished saying that, Naruto and almost all of the girls immediately blushed. Shizuna noticed their looks, laughed. "You only have to record their weight and height measurements of course." she said as they let out a sigh. With that, Shizuna took her leave for something urgent.

So, the girls hesitantly told Naruto especially their weight as Naruto recorded it down on the paper. Those who have finished talked with each other about something as Naruto continue doing his work.

"Hey, what do you guys think…" Misa started. "…about that rumor that's been spreading around the dorms?"

"What kind of rumor, Kakizaki?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm, do you mean the rumor about the vampire in sakura lane?" the brown short haired girl from seat 9, Misora Kasuga said. The topic somehow interested Naruto slightly who was just finished recording their information. He placed the paper on the teacher's desk before leaning against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh, what kind of rumor is that!" Sakurado and the others asked.

"Don't you guys know? It's a rumor from a while ago." Misa sweat dropped. "They say that when the moon is full, it appears amongst the row of sakura trees near the dorms." she stopped and did a scary face. "…wrapped in dark cloth…a blood sucking vampire…" she continuously made a scary faces as the Narutaki twins cried, feeling fear for the rumor.

'_That's interesting…'_ Naruto thought as he remembered his encounter with the black figure as same as it's described in the rumor. Maybe he can find something to help him to understand the situation and find the culprit. He nodded and continued listening to their conversation.

"I wonder if that monster got Maki-chan." Sakurado took a wild guess. "Her blood looks pretty tasty."

"Ah, Makie does look pretty tasty…" Konoka added. Naruto sweat dropped when he heard this. He put the tasty part aside and took the monster part. But then again, maybe monster does not exist at all. So, he took off the monster part from his list.

"You people, there's no way that rumor can be true!" Asuna sweat dropped. Naruto nodded, thinking the same. "Stop discussing stupid things!"

"Admit it, you're a bit of afraid too, aren't you, Asuna?" Sakurado pointed as Asuna defended herself.

"There's no way something like that exist in Japan!" she said. Naruto nodded, thinking exactly the same.

'_Then again, I have seen strange things in this world. There's a possibility that this thing might be exist.'_ he sweats dropped as he looked down and massaging his forehead.

"That's right, Kagurazaka Asuna." he looked up and saw the most quiet girl in the class, Evangeline talked suddenly, much to everyone surprise. "They say that the vampires in the rumors love energetic and cheerful girls like you." she told. "You should be careful."

Naruto wondered about the legendary vampire they kept telling about. Is it really exist since there are so many rumors about it? Nodding to himself, he decided to find out about it more tonight. As he got off from the wall, he felt another gaze fall upon him. He saw Evangeline once again stoically gaze at him before looked away. However he decided to once again ignore it since he has something more important to deal with. With that, he left the class and met with Negi.

"Are they done already?" Negi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Er, yeah. Listen, I have something I want to talk about Makie…"

* * *

The infirmary that was always desolated and quiet suddenly got full of visitors from 3A's class. When Naruto explained the whole circumstances to Negi, the girls seemed to have ear dropped their conversation. When Naruto and Negi was about to go to the infirmary, the girls emerged from the class and persistently followed them to the infirmary. So here they are now. Naruto crossed his arm over his chest and waited for the others to check on Makie's condition along with Shizuna.

"What happened to Makie-san?" Negi asked.

"Naruto-kun found her sleeping in sakura lane." Shizuna explained as he continued watching her.

"Well it doesn't seem like a big deal after all." The older sister of the twins, Fuuka laughed. "Scaring us like that."

"Hmm, maybe she drank too much amasake." Sakurado wondered.

"Yesterday was hot, maybe she collapsed after being exposed to the cold." Konoka simply guessed as they continued jumped into conclusion. Naruto noticed that Negi has been awfully quiet since he entered the infirmary. It looked like he's not the only person noticed Negi's strange behavior since Asuna decided to ask him about it.

"What's the problem, Negi? Why did you go all quiet all of sudden?" she asked. Negi jumped slightly and laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry about that Asuna-san." he apologized. "There's no need to worry about Makie-san. She's just a bit anemic." he ensured her and the others. Although he told them so, Naruto knew that Negi has noticed something wrong about Makie. "By the way, Asuna-san, I will be home late tonight. So I won't be eating dinner." he told her.

"Eh o-okay?" Although Asuna got curious, she still nodded. "Just, don't do something stupid over yourselves okay?" she advised as she took last glanced at Makie before got out from the infirmary.

"Bye, Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei. We're going to prepare for the next class." The twins who seemed to be the last girls waved their hand before got out, leaving Naruto, Negi and Shizuna alone in the room. Shizuna went to cleaning the infirmary, leaving the other two talking to each other.

"Nii-san, there's something bothering me." Negi began as he got Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's very weak but I can feel the magical energy." Negi explained, much to Naruto's surprise. "Then, could this mean that there's another person here other than me who can use magic?" he guessed. "Do you saw anything when you found Makie-san?" he asked.

"Hmm, it's very dark that night…but I did saw someone else…" Naruto explained, surprising Negi. "Did you hear about the rumor something called vampire?" he asked. "It even said to be legendary. I guess that rumor has been going around the school for a long time ago."

"So…you mean that _thing_ attack Makie-san last night!" Negi shocked.

"I don't know about that. Whatever it is, we're going to find out." Naruto told him. After convincing Negi, they went out from the infirmary to prepare for tonight.

* * *

It is cold and windy night. The sky is full of stars as the full moon shone brightly as same as the past nights. The sakura trees shook slightly as the wind passed by along with the leaves. Between the sakura trees were Naruto and Negi who was waiting patiently, waiting for something they've learnt only from the rumor. Naruto leaned against the tree as he glancing the surrounding. While Negi clad in his casual clothes sat beside Naruto with cautious.

"Are you sure this going to work, nii-san?" Negi asked as he sweat dropped.

"I don't know." Naruto said as he began to move. "I'm going to walk around. Give me a signal if anything shows up, alright?" Without letting Negi to comment, he emerged from among the sakura lane and starting to walk.

Along the way, he kept looking around as he kept his eyes cautious. After a while, he suddenly felt a sudden change to his surroundings. The wind seemed to have become stronger for a second before returned to normal. Within the darkness of the surrounding, he managed to see a black figure flew in different direction among the sakura lane fastly. He turned around and began to chase the figure but which is much faster than him. However he stopped suddenly when he heard a loud scream. He recognized that voice coming from Negi's place. He continued running while increasing his speed, hoping to prevent the black figure from targeting any victim.

Upon his arriving at the exact place, he saw smokes already covered the surrounding. In the middle, Negi was holding Nodoka and standing in front of him was the culprit. The culprit seemed to wear a cloak and big pointed hat and a high heeled shoe. Also, the blond hair covered half of the culprit's small body. From that, Naruto knew the culprit was a girl. Luckily, they didn't saw him since the smokes hiding him from their sight. So he went to hide himself against the sakura tree.

"Ku…" The girl snickered. "That was surprising. Such strong magical power…" she said, much to his surprise.

'_That girl knew about Negi's magic!'_ he said. _'Who exactly are you?' _he wondered as the big and pointed hat that the girl wore came off from her head, revealing her face to Negi.

"Eh…you're from my class…" Negi said as his expression changed. "Evangeline-san!"

'_W-What the hell!'_ Naruto move closer to look closer at the girl's face to confirm Negi's word. Surely, Negi's was right as soon as he saw her face._ 'Seat 26, Evangeline?'_ he wondered. _'What's going on here!'_

"To have such power despite only being 10…" Evangeline said as she licked the blood at her finger. "…just as one would expect from that man's son." Just after she said that, Negi's face changed suddenly.

"J-Just who are you!" Negi asked. "You're a mage just like me! Why are you doing this!" he asked, causing the girl to laugh. Behind the tree, Naruto gritted his teeth while looking at Evangeline weirdly.

'_So she's a mage too?'_ he wondered as she took out some kind of glass vials with some sort of liquid in it and thrown it at Negi. Instantly, Naruto picked up a random small sized tree branches and throw it at the same way. The branches collided with the glass vials as it falls into pieces right in front of Negi. The effect from that stripped off Nodoka's clothes, causing Negi to blush. On the other hand, looking at the broken glass, Evangeline began to smirk.

"I knew it. Did you block it…" she spun around and faces the sakura tree. "…Naruto-sensei?" she exclaimed as she throw out another glass bottles. She laughed as the tree exploded in frozen pieces. When the smoke from that explosion cleared, she noticed there's no one behind the tree.

"What was that sound just know!" a voice came out from the smokes suddenly. Evangeline smirked as she ran away between the smokes. Upon hearing that voice, Negi went into panicked as he trying to cover Nodoka's body. Suddenly, Naruto appeared beside him and quickly covered her body with his jacket. Soon, Asuna and Konoka emerged from the smokes. They blushed at what they saw what in front of them.

"W-What happened!" Asuna asked.

"Ara… Naruto-kun and Negi-kun were the vampires!" Konoka wildly guessed as Negi went panicked.

"We heard a scream a while ago. Then when we came here, we found her like this." Naruto calmly lied, much to Negi relief.

"Y-Yes, exactly." he added as he passed Nodoka to them. "Asuna-san! Konoka-san! I'm leaving Miyazaki-san to you!" With that, he ran ahead fastly as Asuna and Konoka sweat dropped.

"Where are you going, Negi brat!" Asuna shouted.

"We're going to after the person who's been causing these incidents." Naruto smiled and winked at them. "There's no need to worry, so please head home first. Good night!" With that he took off while running fastly than Negi, leaving two confused girls.

"Wait, you said you have just found her here! How did you know the culprit already!" Asuna shouted to the already far away Naruto. "Wait Negi, Naruto!" After leaving those two alone with Nodoka, Naruto went to chase Negi. After a while, he finally saw Negi and Evangeline. Negi was currently chasing her in the air using his broom. Naruto wondered how she was able to fly with ease, rather than Negi. He decided to ask her as he jumped onto the one of the building. With enough force, he jumped highly and landed on another rooftop and so on until he was a few buildings away from them.

"Hold it! Evangeline-san!" he heard Negi spoke. "Why are you doing this? This is unforgivable, even if I'm your teacher!"

"Haha…sensei, you're looking for him, aren't you?" Evangeline said knowingly to him. "Don't you want to hear what he has to say?" she instigated. "If you hit me, I'll tell you!" she continued instigated. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he was now right under them. Luckily they didn't notice him. He saw Negi started to attack Evangeline as he jumped to another rooftop.

"_Masuteru sukiteru Magisteru!_" Negi recited. "_Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria_!" Suddenly, clones of him appeared and surrounding him, each with different type of sword. Each of them were riding broom as their body glowed marked the different between the original and clone. "Catch her!" he ordered as his clones rushed to Evangeline. She threw bottles of liquid at the clones causing a few of them to explode while the other managed to evade.

Naruto looked at them, waiting for a moment to interfere. He noticed how serious Negi was fighting this time. He wondered to himself whether to interfere or not. Stopping, he made his decision and made a set of hand seal.

"_Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum fact iimicum captent. Sagitta magica, aer capturae._" Negi declared, shooting the arrows toward her. She threw a bottle of vial and recited.

"_Refectio!_" The force created managed to deflect the attack. Negi gasped as he went to prepare another spell. On the other hand, Naruto smirked as he watched them from down there.

"Well, I guess a little help couldn't hurt." In his both hand right now was two fuma shuriken. Choosing the right moment, he jumped and spun around in the air. "I hope this might helping you!" While still in the air, he released both fuma shuriken hardly as it went to Evangeline's direction in high speed.

Evangeline was busy avoiding attacks from Negi before finally noticed something coming in her way. She gritted her teeth as she tried to avoid the incoming attacks. She managed to deflect one of the shuriken while the other just went passed her. Negi saw this opportunity and ordered his remaining clones to attack her while he went to her exposed side.

"I caught you! It ends here!" he stretched out his hand at her and recited. "_France excalmatio_!" The vampire barely dodged the spell as her cloak shredded, leaving her only wearing her undergarment. With no way to fly, she landed nimbly on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Not bad, sensei…" she complimented him. "Just like I expected from your father…or should I say' _The Thousand Master_'…" she laughed as another figure landed on the roof. Negi stowed his wand and pointed his staff at the newcomer and began incanted. However, the newcomer rushed toward him and hit his forehead, causing him to lose concentration. Massaging his hurting forehead, he stared in shock the attacker's face.

Two, antenna-like ears stood out from long green hair, her equally green eyes devoid of any emotion from seat 10. Bowing in politeness, she said, "Good evening, sensei."

Evangeline smirked as she stared at the still shocked Negi. "Hmph, let me introduce you. This is my partner."

"Ehhh!" Negi shouted, his brain finally processing the information. "Chachamaru-san is your partner!" he sweat dropped and pointed his staff at her. "E-Even so, I still can defeat you! _Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum fact-"_ Chachamaru once again rushed toward him but this time pinched his cheeks. He massaged his painful cheeks before incanted but was stopped once again with a flick on his forehead.

Evangeline laughed and ordered Chachamaru to seize him. The robot responded with a monotonous voice and grabbed Negi in a headlock before he could move. The vampire began to chuckle darkly, walking slowly and methodically toward the struggling figure.

"Hehehe, the day has finally come. I waited here at this academy for this day since you arrived at the academy!" Baring her fangs, the vampire continued. "With the amount of blood I needed, you're going to die!" She began to lean in toward his neck when something coming to their way. She simply avoided the projectile that appeared to be a big shuriken before continue lean in and bit into his neck.

Not that she knows that the shuriken appeared to be more than she expected. The shuriken suddenly transformed and revealed Naruto with his right hand extended at her head. Before they started to react, he winked and flicked her forehead quiet hardly. The contact made her released Negi and falling back while holding her forehead in pain. Chachamaru rushed to Evangeline's back to prevent her from falling down.

"Get away you freaks!" A voice came out suddenly. Asuna appeared out of nowhere and does a flying kick. Somehow, she accidently planted the kick at Naruto's back causing him to drag Evangeline and Chachamaru along with him and fall down a few meters away. Naruto quickly recovered and prevent Chachamaru then Evangeline from falling down from the roof. After that he fall head first beside Evangeline because of the pain. Evangeline got up on her knees and rubbing her now pained head.

"Don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks!" Asuna asked as she got to Negi's side. "…and you even go as far as to torment a child! I won't let you go without an explanation!"

Evangeline teared up and gritted her teeth as she tried to get up. However her attempt was failed as she falls down on the other side of the roof to Naruto who was just recovered. She fall head first on Naruto's lap. Naruto caught by surprise but then he noticed the tears in her eyes as his eyes softened. He wiped off her tears causing her to blush before stroking her hair.

"There there, you can cry on Naruto-sensei's lap." he said, gaining a punch from the red faced vampire. Somehow, one of her nail managed to scratch his cheek, causing him to bleed. She quickly recovered to her feet and moved away from them to the edge of the roof.

"H-How dare you to insult me The Lord of Darkness_,_ The Undead Magi!" she growled in embarrassment. "I-I won't forget this!" After saying that, she and Chachamaru jumped down from the rooftop before vanished.

As Asuna glancing at Negi's condition, he cried and hugging her suddenly because of the fear. After calming him down, she decided to return the dorm. "Hey, get up. We're going back." She told Naruto who was continuously rubbed his back. Naruto let out a long sigh as he got up and followed them, currently not noticing his bleeding cheek until they were arrived. In the room were Konoka and Nodoka who has fully awaked. Konoka cleaned up and bandaged his bleeding cheeks. Without changing his uniform, he lying on Konoka's bed before went to sleep; his pain is too much to deal with rather than to think about what have just happened.

* * *

'_Uh…'_ Naruto let out a sigh, both of his hands on his cheeks. He was now sitting in the teacher's table in class 3/A as he watched Negi teaching. He noticed Negi was a bit different today. In the early of the morning, he was force to wake up by Asuna. Although his pain is still remained, he woke up and found Negi sleeping next to him, having the same problem as him. His eyes softened as he watched Asuna dragged Negi out from the bed. Well, Negi was still a child and having him facing the problem yesterday surely is hard.

Naruto let out a sigh as he glanced at his students. Then he noticed Makie. She was already recovered although she didn't remember anything about what happened to her. _'I guess it's a good thing she didn't remember'_ he thought. Then he glancing once again until his sight was set at the empty seat at the back. The seat belongs to Evangeline a.k McDowell. A lot of question flashed through his mind. Their encounter had changed his perception toward her identity. Making a decision, he decided to ask her about that. But the problem is she was nowhere to be found. According to Chachamaru who was strangely came to school much to Negi's fear, Evangeline did came to the school but she will not attending the class. So he decided to ask her later.

The school bell rang suddenly marked the end of the class, interrupting his day dream. "See you later, everyone!" he smiled and waved his hand before got out from the class. "Meh, it's no use thinking about it right now!" he smiled as he rubbed his growling stomach. He laughed as he made his way to the cafeteria. Using the money Negi gave him a few days ago, he bought two burgers and went to search for the best spot to eat and release his tension.

"Hm, where to go?" he wondered as a location came into his mind. Smiling, he made his way and climbing the stairs before finally reaching the rooftop. He opened the door and took a deep breath. "This is the perfect spot!" he closed the door. Then, he noticed a girl leaning against the wall not so far from him. Raising his eyebrows, he came closer to her.

"Evangeline?" he quietly said since she was sleeping. "Hm, she looks tired." His eyes softened as he noticed the wound on her forehead still hasn't healed. Putting his food aside, he reached his pocket and come closer to her. However, he didn't notice the girl's already woke up a little bit. She blinking her eyes and tries to adjust to her surroundings and finally noticing the person in front of her.

"W-What the hell are you doing at me!" she gritted her teeth as she felt something soft on her forehead. Naruto back away as she reached the bandage Naruto just put. "What is this!" she hissed.

"That's bandage. Your wound still hasn't recovered." he pointed his finger at the bandage on his cheek. "See? You caused this." As soon as she saw that, she laughed.

"That's what you get when you're messing with The Undead Mage!" she laughed, pride overwhelming herself. Naruto smiled as he extend his finger and flick her forehead softly.

"We're even, remember?" he chuckled. The vampire glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. It was then they were interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Naruto laughed as she looked away, her face went red.

"Here." Naruto offered Evangeline his food. "I bet it was delicious." he offered once again. Evangeline glared at him before let out a sigh. She grabbed the food in his hand, opened the cover and munched it. Naruto laughed as he sat in front of her and did the same. "So, tell me about it." he spoke.

"Tell you what, whiskers?" Evangeline asked and continued munched her food. "Is that thing even real?" she pointed at his whiskers like mark. Naruto raised his eyebrows and continued, leaving her question remained unanswered.

"Tell me the reason behind your attacks. Why did you attack the students?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern." she simply replied as Naruto pouted.

"Oh come on, tell me. You've promise right?" he said as the vampire raised her eyebrows. Naruto nodded as he smiled mischievously. "If you hit me, I'll tell you!" he mocked at what she said earlier, making her blush. In addition, he pointed at the bandage at her forehead and smiled knowingly. "So, tells me." he laughed over her defeat.

"F-Fine!" she finally accepted her defeat. "In order to defeat a mage like that brat, I had to build up some sort of power myself." she explained as he listened intently. "So that I can remove the curse he put on me." Naruto noticed a slight changed in her expression. "That's all." she continued eating her food. "Now you tell me how you did that…transforming spell!" she asked with her mouth full of food.

"That's none of your concern." Naruto replied as he took last bit of his food and crumpled the cover.

"W-What the…I demand you to tell me right now!" she said with her mouth still full of food, causing her to choke on the food. Naruto laughed as she desperately swallowed the food. She glared at him and blushed as she done. She got up and kicked him on the legs. Naruto laughed as he held his legs in pain. "Imbeciles…" she looked away and eating her food and finally finished it.

"Alright, as a reward for being a very good girl, I will tell you." he got up as she delivered a kick to his leg but he avoided it. "That _spell_ I use called _Henge no Jutsu_." he explained as he made a set of hand seal before transforming himself into Evangeline herself. "This is one of the basic jutsu taught at my place…" he stopped. "…ever heard of Konohagakure?" he asked as she merely shook her head. "I see…" he let out a sigh and transforming to himself. "So there it is."

"Hmph, it seems useless." she commented.

"As useless as it seems, I managed to lay a finger on the so called The Undead Mage." Evangeline was about to hit him but stopped suddenly as she felt something wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed her sudden changed.

"Something is coming…someone who has broken the barrier and entered the school district." With that said, she walked to the door and went downstairs. Naruto got curious by that and decided to follow her around. She went to meet Chachamaru and talked about something he didn't' know about. As they kept talking, Naruto kept glancing at them. Evangeline caught and asked him out of annoyance.

"Now that I looked at you two…" he stroked his chin before continued. "…you're really short, Eva-chan." he said, gaining a punch from the annoyed vampire and leaving him. Chachamaru simply bowed at him before following Evangeline. Naruto watched them slowly disappeared from his sight. He decided not to disturb them for now as he made his way to the dorm since the school time is over. On the way as he passed the dorm's bathhouse, he heard girls scream and sound of something crashed. Quickly he made his way to the bathhouse. As he arrived in front of the door, he saw Asuna who was heading the same way as he is.

"Hey, what're you doing here!" she asked.

"I don't know. I heard screams coming from this place." he explained as they both made their way into the bathhouse. As soon as they entered, they saw none other than Negi in the water looking panicked. The steams almost fully covered the surroundings.

"Oi, Negi. What happened!" he asked, glancing around. Then, he noticed something running past him. As the steams seemed to have cleared a bit, he looked forward. He found almost all of 3/A girls there while not wearing any single clothes. His face went immediately red because of that. "What the hell are you guys all doing in here!" he turned around and exited the bathhouse. Outside, he took a deep breath as he felt his heartbeat slowed down.

It was then he noticed a slight movement in one of the baskets lining in the shelf. He slowly made his way to the basket as the movement became obvious. In the right moment, he grabbed whatever it is in the basket and held it tightly and brought it to his face. It turned out to be a white ermine holding an undergarment in the mouth. He sweat dropped as that thing moved its hand.

"Yo…"

* * *

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the white ermine called Albert Chamomille walking in front of him along with Negi. He still hasn't quiet used to the ermine presence since every time he was with that ermine, he always involved with an unwanted circumstances. However, that ermine claimed to be Negi's helper on his quest to looking for a partner. So, he decided to let that ermine to do anything as he please except for perverted things. Right now, they're on the quest to find Negi's partner and they have chosen the right candidate that is Nodoka. The plan has been made but the action is still yet to be carries out.

"So…what's the provisional contract again?" Naruto asked.

"You see, the contract is for the one who becomes a minister magi to protect and assist the mage!" the ermine explained. "In exchange, the minister magi receive magical power from the mage that increases the circulation of life energy! They both get powered up mentally and physically!" it explained. Naruto nodded as he tried to process the long information in his brain.

"I prefer being an observer…" he sweats dropped as they entered the school main door. As they're talking, he noticed Negi kept looking around. The ermine noticed that too as it jumped onto Negi's shoulder and whispered. Naruto wondered about what they whispered about but decided not to interfere. Looking around, he saw the vampire and her partner not so far from them. He smiled and waved his hand at them.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei, whiskers." Evangeline greeted. "I guess you're just going to let me skip class again today…" she chuckled. "Hehe, it has been fun since you became a teacher, Negi-sensei." she finished as Negi got to his stance and holding his staff. She chuckled darkly at his sudden reaction.

"Kukuku, do you really think you stand a chance against me? I think it'd better if for both of us if you just behave yourselves when we're in school." she turned around and smirked. "Oh, one more thing. I wouldn't ask Takamichi or the principal for the help if I were you. You don't want to have more students attacked, do you?" she left after saying that. Chachamaru bowed her head and followed her master. Negi stared at them before ran away and cried. At that time, Naruto looked at the ermine. That ermine moved his hand and made hand signals.

'_Execute Cha-ne-ruto plan'_ Naruto nodded as he went to chase Evangeline and Chachamaru. Cha-ne-ruto plan was made during their secret meeting. The plan was named using the combination of their names. The plan was divided into several phases and will be execute at the right moment. The main purpose was to investigate and collect information mainly the enemy's weaknesses. He recalled as he reached Evangeline and Chachamaru side. The ermine face came into his mind.

'_Phase 1: Follow them regardless of where they go.'_ Naruto smiled as walked side by side with Evangeline while Chachamaru walking behind them. "Hey Eva-chan, Chacha-chan! Where're you going?" he asked innocently.

"That's none of your business, whiskers." Evangeline simply replied causing him to pout. Naruto unconsciously rubbed his cheeks before finally realizing something. He walked closer to her and looked at her forehead, making her blush out of embarrassment and annoyance. "What the hell are you looking at, whiskers!" she glared at him as he smiled and backed away.

"It seems like your wound have gone." Naruto pointed his finger at her forehead.

"Yeah, so?" she raised her eyebrows. "Having me, The Undead Mage been defeated with such small injury is-" she tripped over her feet as she fall face first on the floor. Naruto sweat dropped as he and Chachamaru helped her back on her feet. She cried because of the pain and kicked Naruto on the leg, causing him to fall. Chachamaru bowed and followed her master that seemed started to leave him. He quickly got up to his feet and chased them.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath while glancing at the surroundings. He was now standing in front of the tea house. The tea house features shoji windows and sliding doors made of wooden lattice covered in translucent papers. He fixed his position as he read the board hanging in the upper wall. It wrote 'Tea club'. The image of the ermine came into his mind.

'_Phase 2: Do whatever it takes to get information.'_ he recalled as he went to the entrance. In the tea house, he saw several students including the one he was searching for, Evangeline and Chachamaru who was wearing a kimono. She was now currently brewing the tea in the Furo. One of the students who were drinking a tea noticed his presence.

"Ah, welcome. Please come in." she offered. Naruto scratched the back of his head and removed his shoe. "Um, you're Naruto-sensei right?" she asked as he nodded. "Please make yourself comfortable." Naruto sat the end of the line. Chachamaru brought the tea to him as they bowed simultaneously before she returned to her place. As he drank the tea which is surprisingly good, he kept glancing at Evangeline. He noticed she's a lot calmer this time, much to his surprise. They stayed like that until all of the students left the tea house, leaving the three people alone. Evangeline got up from her seat and exited the tea house, Naruto following pursuit. Outside, he found himself facing an angry girl.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she asked. "Forget that! Is it true that Negi Springfield's advisor have finally arrived!" she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "As The Undead Mage, I demand you to answer me immediately!"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." he sweat dropped. She stared at him for a while before finally letting him go.

"Fine, whatever! Don't leave my side for the time being okay?" she requested. Naruto nodded and avoiding a punch from the blushing girl. "I'm not talking to you, idiot! I'm talking to Chachamaru here!" he spun around and saw Chachamaru right behind him, already clad in her school uniform. She looked at Naruto then moving her sight to her master.

"Yes master." she said in monotone. Then they saw Takamichi heading toward them. He told them that the principal wished to see Evangeline right away. After instructed Chachamaru and punching Naruto which she missed, she went to follow Takamichi. Chachamaru and Naruto stared at them as they disappeared from their sight. "Take care, master…" she said. Naruto smiled at this chance to execute another phase of the plan. The ermine's face came into his mind.

'_Phase 3: Using the third person to retrieve information.'_ he recalled. "So…" he began. "…what're you going to do now?" he asked. The girl stared at him for a while before replied.

"…walking." her monotone replied as Naruto nodded.

"So, you'll need a company then!" he happily said. The girls looked at him and replied.

"…unnecessary…" she declined. Naruto however decided to ignore that as he pushed her softly from behind, made her walking. And so, Naruto followed her walking around the town. But before that, she stopped by at the convenient store and bought something. As they finally arrived in the town, he gaped at the newly surroundings. They're now walking along the riverbed. Smiling as he breathed in the fragrant and refreshing air, he turned his head at Chachamaru.

"You did this every day, Chacha-chan?" he asked as she nodded in respond. He smiled since he was finally able to communicate with her, even though she was only nodded. It was then they spotted a crying girl. He quickly ran to the girl. "Hey, what happened?" he asked as the girl pointed her finger at the tree. He followed the direction of her finger and saw a balloon stuck between the tree branches.

Before he knew it, he saw Chachamaru suddenly flying up the tree and grabbed the balloon. Chachamaru gave it to the crying girl which the kid thanked Chachamaru as she held her balloon once more. Turning around, Chachamaru saw Naruto who was still shock by her action. "Naruto-sensei…" she called as Naruto shook his head. "…Shall we?" she suggested as Naruto nodded.

And so, they continued their travel. Suddenly two boys surrounded them and cheering her. When they arrived at the big road, they saw an old woman desperately trying to climb up the stairs to the opposite road. Immediately, Chachamaru went to her side and carried her until they were at the opposite road. Naruto stared in shock as she dropped the old woman._' Her behaviors are completely different from what that ermine hope for. Is it wrong to suspect and using her like this?'_ he thought.

"Thank you as always, Chachamaru-chan." That old woman thanked, noticing Naruto who was still stalling. "Is this your boyfriend Chachamaru-chan?" she came closer and tapped his shoulder with her cane, interrupting his day dream. "You're very lucky, mister. Make sure take a good care of her." she instructed. Naruto who was trying to process the information in his head dumbly nodded. After the old woman has disappeared from their sight, Naruto noticed Chachamaru was staring at him.

"Um, what?" he asked. She shook her head and resumed walking while the boys kept enchanting her name. After a while, they arrived near the bridge Naruto noticed there's a group of people on the bridge pointed into the nearby storm drain. A small kitten is being pulled by the current inside a small box.

Before the group could do anything, Chachamaru planning to jump into the water but stopped when she felt a hold on her shoulder. Turning sideways, she saw Naruto already jumped into the water much to her surprise. He was wading towards the kitten before bringing it to shore. He smiled in embarrassment as the people praised his action. After the group of people dispersed, they took a sit on the meadow. Naruto took off his wet jacket and slung it over his shoulder as Chachamaru kneeling, the kitten sat on her lap licking its slightly wet fur. Suddenly, the kitten ran toward him and to his surprise, climbing his shirt before take a spot on his hair. He noticed her slightly smiled at that.

Then the nearby clock tower rang. Chachamaru got up and continued walking with him following pursuit. She began heading to a secluded part of town, leading him to a small area behind an old building. As soon as they arrived, he found himself surrounded by kittens and birds. She hunkering down closed to the the animals and began feeding them. Naruto felt his eyes softened as he saw she smiled as she feeding them.

'_She's too kind to be a bad person…'_ he thought as the kitten on his hair climbed down and went to join with the others. After finished eating, the kittens decided to play around him. He putted one of the kittens on his lap and patted it. "You know Chacha-chan…" she stared at him as he brought the kitten to her. "…maybe you 're not so bad after all." he smiled. She stared at him for a while before took the kitten from his hand and pet it. The clock tower rang once again as she finished picking the empty food cans while Naruto dropped the kitten on his hair. It was then; he noticed figures standing near them. Turning around, he saw Negi and Asuna. "Hey Negi, Asuna."

"Hello Negi-sensei, Asuna-sensei." Chachamaru greeted, turning around to face them. "I let my guard down there…but I will be your opponent." Naruto stared in shock at them.

"Wait, you're not going to fight aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei…but my master orders are absolute." she bowed her head at him.

"Um, Chachamaru-san would you mind not targeting anymore?" Negi asked. "I-I don't really want to do this…" he said hesitantly. Naruto noticed his difficulty and finally realized the cause of this problem.

'_That idiot ermine'_ a vein started to form on his forehead as he came closer to Negi and Asuna. "Let me guess, this is all part of that ermine plan aren't they?" he asked as they nodded. "How about that partner problem? You won't stand a chance handling her alone." he asked as Asuna sweat dropped. "Haha, so you made her your partner huh?" he sweat dropped as he looked at Asuna knowingly. He already told her that he knew about Negi's magic and all much to her surprise. Right now, they're teaming up to help Negi handle this problem. However, she still did not know about his status and secret.

He let out a sigh and massaged his forehead. _'That ermine really messed up my head right now…'_ he let out another sigh and glancing at them for last time before went to lean against the wall.

"Well then, Chachamaru-san." Negi took his stance and chanted. "_Sis mea pars per decem secundas…ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna…_" Asuna began glowing for a moment before she charged forwards. Naruto noticed she was moving quite a bit faster than usual. "…_Ras tel ma scir magister_!" she attacked Chachamaru with a punch but it was blocked. However, Asuna quickly move her other hand and managed to touch Chachamaru's forehead. Asuna continuously attacked Chachamaru as Negi followed them from side and incanted.

"_Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum_…" he stopped before continued. "…sagita magica series lucis!" he shouted, the beams of light flying towards Chachamaru who was currently off balance. Naruto noted that spell is too strong to handle. He looked at Chachamaru who was still standing in the middle and not moving while Negi trying to somehow deflect his attacks. Chachamaru calculated the damage she would receive and the possibilities, finding she would be most likely destroyed.

"I'm sorry master… if I cease to function, please remember to feed the cats…" the beam came in contact and exploded. Negi and Asuna watched in concern as the smokes started to clear. They stared in shock when they saw nothing happened to Chachamaru much to their surprise. "Why… why am I still not destroyed?" Looking in front of her, she immediately knew the reason. In front of her was Naruto who was standing before fall down to his knee. His face is slightly wounded and dirty. Also, it seemed that his shirt was torn around the sleeve and slightly burned. "Why?" she unconsciously asked as he smiled.

"Chacha-chan was one of my students. There's no way I let anyone hurt her." he coughed and sweat dropped. "But damn…that spell sure was stronger than Asuna's kick." he scowled. Chachamaru stared at him before taking off in the air, both Negi and Asuna and surprisingly Chamo rushing to his side worriedly.

"W-Why did you do that, idiot!" Asuna scolded.

"I'm sorry nii-san. I didn't mean to hit you!" Negi cried. Naruto smiled and patted Negi's head. Then Chamo came up and blaming him for the failure. Naruto caught the ermine as it was bouncing around.

"You don't have the right to criticizes, this is your entire fault to begin with. Cha-ne-ruto's plan my ass!" he glared at Chamo as it sweats dropped horribly. Then Naruto smirked darkly. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten yet this day." he grinned. "Maybe I can eat ermine meat today…" he thought making the white ermine crying.

"Please nii-san! Ermine meat is not good for health. There's virus and all!" Chamo shook his head and struggled in his grip. Naruto let Chamo go as he hurriedly hid behind Negi. "But this is bad, nii-san! Why did you show mercy to that robot Chachamaru like that?" Chamo asked as Naruto got up. "If you have let aniki taken her down, we would've been out of this mess for sure! It would have been our victory right now! Anyway, we're in trouble-"

Naruto ignored that ermine and inspected his attire. Sighing, he began to walk as Asuna and Negi following pursuit while the ermine kept babbled about their failure. Not that he knows that someone was watching him from far before taking off.

* * *

The next day is going on quietly without any trouble. At the dorm, Naruto was listening to the others while eating his breakfast. There's no school for that day so they're free to do anything. They're now currently discussing about their failure at their last operation. Scowling, he watched Chamo continued to babble.

"…We're in trouble now that Chachamaru has gotten away. We have gone easy on her up to yesterday!" he bouncing around much to Naruto annoyance. "Once they find out that aniki has a partner. They're going to gang up and beat the crap out of us!" he noted as Naruto sweat dropped. Then the door opened and revealed Konoka clad in her casual clothes.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei. Grandfather wished to see you." she instructed as Naruto nodded. Wearing only black shirt and long black pant, he made his way to the principal office. Without wasting any time, he opened the door and saw the principal sitting in his usual place.

"Yo, old man. What do you want?" he asked directly as Konoemon laughed.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. I have something I want to talk to you." The principal stated. "But before that, someone gave you this." he handed Naruto two envelope; one was small while the other one was large and heavy. He opened the small envelope which contained a letter. He glanced through the letter and read it aloud in his mind.

'_I, on behalf of my dear daughter, would like to thank you. I'm grateful for your help on that misfortune day. I hope that something that I include along with this letter can repay your kindness. Also…'_

Naruto sweat dropped as he does not understand what it means. Putting the letter aside, he opened another envelope. That envelope contains from what he recognized in this world as money. Somehow, the money was too much and overflowing out. "W-What the hell?" he closed the envelope. "Who give this anyway?" he asked the principal. However, the principal just chuckled.

"Hohoho, I don't know either. These envelopes have been delivered to my desk early in the morning." he explained. "Perhaps this person wants to repay you somehow."

"Hm, repay?" Naruto sweat dropped and scratched his cheeks with his index finger. "Even so, isn't this…too much?" he asked.

"It is. But looking at your condition, that amount of money might be useful." The principal glanced at Naruto's condition. "Since you're still new in this world, you're going to need it."

"Hmm…" Naruto wondered about it before realizing something. "Oh yeah, what was the thing you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Hohoho, I think it's better if I tell you next time." The principal suggested. Nodding his head and sigh, Naruto walked out from the office with his hand slung over his head. He didn't have anything important to do know so he decided to go back to his room. Along the way, he kept thinking about who gave him the money. More importantly, what he was going to do with that amount of money. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. Smiling, he went in different direction that led him out of the building. Turning around a corner, he suddenly crashed with someone causing the other person to fall down. He looked at the familiar person. While smiling, he extended his right hand toward that person.

"What are you doing here…?"

* * *

**Yatta! Finally chapter 6 is completed. Although I want to continue writing...demo, I think this quite enough for now. **

**Anyway, I left some question in this chapter. Who's the writer of the letter, why is that person gave him a lot of money…and who was the person Naruto just crashed? Come on take a guess. *evil laughs***

**More importantly, I decided to make Asuna know about Naruto's secret earlier and she accepted it with normal reaction. Demo, as the story continues, she will ask about that. But that's going to be later. For now, the main focus is the main story line. There's maybe a lot of thing you don't understand in this chapter, but your question going to be answer as the story continues. So I hope for your patience and continue support this fanfic!**

***cheers from 3A class***

**Ok desu! March into the next chapter:**

**Fate and Destiny**

**Me: So…what's up with fate and destiny?**

**Naruto: I don't know. *mood change* Yo old man, you better have a good explanation about this!**

**Konoemon: Hohoho…**

**?: This is insane….**

**?: …**


	7. Fate and Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Negima. So don't get the idea to sue my ass for nothing. Because you just wasting your time. I'm not angry, just saying! Hohohoho!**

* * *

"Eh…what are you doing here?"

Naruto extended his right hand at the girl who was gladly took his hand. He pulled the girl slowly off the ground as she slowly balancing herself. Once done, Naruto finding himself sweat dropped as he scratched his cheek with his finger. Glancing at the girl's condition which was slightly dirty with dust, Naruto found himself laughing slightly as he decided to talk with the girl."Well…I'm sorry for that, Satomi-chan." he laughed slightly as he bowed his head. Turn out that girl was the two braided medium length black haired girl from seat 24, Satomi Hakase. Clearly that girl was in dizzy as she slowly trying to recover herself to normal state.

"Umm..." Satomi began, still trying to recover. Once recover, she starting to see the image of the person standing in front of her as she slowly got better image of the person which turn out to be her assistant teacher who was laughing. "Ah, Naruto-sensei! G-Good morning!" she bowed quickly not noticing her condition. "Sorry to meet you in weird circumstances." she continued. Naruto waved his hands as he asked her to relax.

"It's my fault to begin with." Naruto chuckled as he glanced at her clothes. "I hope I didn't make your lab coat too dirty." Upon saying that, Satomi checked her condition and found her lab coat was slightly dirty.

"It's ok, Naruto-sensei. It was not your fault anyway." she laughed, brushing her lab coat with her hand. "Actually, I was in hurry to someone place right now." she stated as Naruto nodded. "I was on the way to get a few things from the then suddenly I happened to bump into you." she waved her hand. "It's not your fault though."

"I see." Naruto nodded, feeling bad about it. It was only lasted for a while as an idea flashed through his mind. Satomi raised her eyebrows as she looked at him who was smiling suddenly."Can I ask you something, Satomi-chan?" he asked as Satomi nodded. "What are you going to get from the lab anyway?" he asked.

"Umm… a laptop and few accessories…" she stated as Naruto nodded. "There's also a toolbox. Why did you ask, Naruto-sensei?"

"Well…" Naruto begins. "Even though this is not entirely my fault but surely this is somewhat slightly my fault too." he continued. "So, to make up my mistake, surely there's something I can do." he smiled. "Therefore, how about I get those things you said for you?" he asked.

"Please you don't have to, Naruto-sensei. I don't want to trouble you." Satomi said. Naruto waved his hand, disagreed with that.

"Meh, it's the least I can do." he laughed as he began to walk ahead with Satomi following him from behind. But then he stooped suddenly, causing her to stop walking. She raised her eyebrows as she saw Naruto laughed awkwardly before spoke up. "Umm…which lab do you talk about?" he laughed as he scratched his cheek with his leftindex finger. Satomi laughed as she walked ahead with Naruto following her from behind.

After a few minutes of walking, they're finally arrived at their desired location. Satomi gesturing her hand at Naruto to enter the robotics lab. Naruto nodded and entered the lab. He found himself gaping at his surroundings. Of course he knew about this lab but he never stopped admiring it. All the machines, gadgets and others are unknowledgeable to him. Not he has seen anywhere. This is proving that he was in whole different world right now. As he busy asking the other students about the machines and their function and purpose, he was not noticing Satomi had already got her belongings. She interrupted him with a cough. Realizing her action and noticing the stuff she carried, Naruto offered himself to carry her belongings. Satomi defeated by his persistency, let him carried her belongings. After saying goodbyes to the other students, they got out from the robotics lab and headed to the next location.

"I didn't know you were interested in technology, Naruto-sensei." Satomi said, laughing slightly as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, kind of…" he continued. "It was amazing to see your technology. I never find any of that in my place." he said as they turned around the corner. "Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to meet up with someone." Satomi stopped walking. "I take it from here." she said as Naruto nodded, handing over her belongings. "Thank you for everything. I see you later, Naruto-sensei!" she bowed as she ran ahead, leaving the blonde teacher alone wondering about what to do next. He decided to take a seat at the nearest bench.

The weather was surprisingly calm. The sky was clear blue only a few clouds could be seen. It was not too hot either. The slightly cold wind blew past him, swaying his hair slightly. He stretched his both hands as he looked at his surroundings. It was then he noticed he was now sitting near the big fountain. A few of people sat not so far from him. Not so far from him was an old woman who was busy fed the flock of birds. A group of children happily play and chase each other. A couple was eating ice cream and talking with each other. It was then he noticed he was at the square in the city right now.

"Heh, no wonder it was lively in here." he smiled to himself before remembering something. "Ah, I remember now. I'm going to the city to buy something." he got up and stretched his hands once again. "Then again, I'm in the city right now. So I just have to find some shops now." he smiled as he walked forward, out from the square. Along the way, he thought to himself. "Somehow, my encounter with her seemed to have brought me to the city." he laughed. "It must be fate." he continued laughing even though the people around him starting to look at him weirdly at the teenager who was laughing out of no reason.

And so began his journey in the busiest of a city. Upon entering the busiest part of the city, he found himself gaping at the number of moving mechanical transportation known as car and other transports in this world as far as his eyes can see. There were tall buildings around his surroundings. The street was crowded and full of people since it was public holiday today. Every face was new to him every second. "Whoa…there's so many of them." he thought to himself. To avoid himself being suspicious, he decided to walk with a group of teenager which appeared to be a girl's group. Naruto make sure to take a safe distance from them to make sure they did not going to accuse him for being a pervert. As they were turning around the corner to the alley, one of the girls at the back of the group accidently dropped her purse. Unconsciously, Naruto ran toward the purse before took it. He caught up with the owner before calling her while extending his hand.

"Excuse me. It seemed you have dropped your purse." he said as the girls stopped. The owner who was right in front of him turned around suddenly. Out of sudden he knew something was about to happen. Since he was extending his hand and the girl was turning around, his hand accidently touched her chest. Realizing that, the color of bright red rose to her and the other girls' cheeks. The girl automatically covered her body with her hand to prevent the _beast_ from tearing down his _prey_ and screaming of course.

"Kyaaa! A p-pervert!" she cried. Her voice echoing the alley until it could be heard on the road. The nearby passengers upon hearing that quickly come to the poor girl side. Some of them even brought weapon along with him. Where did they got all kind of weapon is still a question. All of the _heroes_' eyes burned in anger and passion to beat the crap out of the _beast_. Only that the beast called Naruto was at great loss and unable to talk because of the encounter. As the _heroes_ charged forward, the _beast_ finally able to muster all the strength to talk and defend.

"W-Wait. I was just trying to return this girl's purse!" the _beast_ defended himself. But it was too late. The _heroes_ with all their strength charged forward, causing the _beast_ to back away quickly. As the conflict and tension rises, a miracle happened. A voice of an _angel_ rang softly into the heroes and the beast. The word caused the _heroes_ to sheathe their weapon immediately and back away. The _heroes_ break their formation as they allow the _angel_ along with her sisters walked pass them straight to the _beast_ who were at great loss of word. One of the _angels_ came closer to the _beast_ as if she was remembering something.

"Get away from him." One of the _heroes_ said, unsheathe his weapon. "This guy is dangerous. After what perverted thing he has done to your friend." he said. The _angel_ however broke into smile.

"I think you have mistaken." she said as she looked at the _beast_'s face. "This is one of the teachers in my school. Surely I can't miss this whiskered like mark." she said. The _heroes_ broke their fighting stance into normal state.

"Are you sure?" one of them asked. The _angels_ nodded. "It seemed that we have mistaken him for a pervert. We are truly sorry for the harsh accused, boy." Suddenly the _beast_ transform into a man. His face radiated an innocent light as innocent as a child. Miracle does happen. And so the _heroes_ bid them goodbye to embark for another journey in their heroic life. It'sbecause this is their destiny._The end…_

"Umm…this is weird." Naruto said as the girls bowed at him.

"I'm really sorry for that, Naruto-sensei. Please forgive us!" they said as Naruto waved his hands.

"It's ok. Besides, it was my fault to begin with." Naruto said as he recalled the accident. "I wonder where did they get all kind of weapon like that…" he sweat dropped.

"Actually, recently there's been report about a perverted man walking around this town. Words that he has been trying to rape any girl he found walking alone in the alley but he never make it." One of the girls said. "I guess that's what making the nearby people aware of the situation and sensitive about it." The girl continued. "And about those weapons, I didn't know where they got it." The girl wondered. "Maybe they were some sort of warrior…I don't know."

"Pftt…that was funny Akane." One of the girls giggled.

"It was your fault that caused Naruto-sensei this trouble…" The girl named Akane bonked the girl's head. "…yelling the word pervert out of sudden. Surely that was an accident." she said. "You should apologize, Ai-chan."

"Yeah right…" The girl named Ai nodded, scratching the back of her head. "I'm really sorry for troubling you, Naruto-sensei." she bowed her head. Naruto however laughing as he told them to be relax.

"It's ok. Here, you dropped your purse while back." he passed her the purse. Ai gladly took it as she checked it to see if something is missing. Satisfied, she bowed once again at Naruto. "Anyway, I'm sorry to ask this but…did I know you?" he asked as the girls giggled.

"Didn't you remember? We're the one teasing with you when you are trying to get the weight balance back." One of the girls stated and giggled. Upon remembering that, Naruto found himself blushing slightly, quickly erased the blush with a cough and trying to change the subject. After a while, he and the girls finally out from the alley. As he was about to walk to different direction, one of the girls called suddenly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Where're you going, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm…I guess finding a shop to buy something." he said as matter of fact. "Why did you ask?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows as the girls starting to talk and having a discussion with each other. Moment later, it looked like a decision was made as Akane came closer to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Naruto-sensei, you're new to this city, right?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Do you know where to find this shop of yours?" she asked again. Naruto shook his head. It is true that he did not know anything about this city at all. Searching alone could be a pain in the ass. It could takes hours to just find a shop if you don't know the exact location. That's what he thought to himself. However, it seemed that the girl managed to read through his mind as she giggled. "My point is…" she began, interrupting Naruto's daydream. "Wouldn't it be better if you have us as your traveler guide?" she said. "Come on, it's the least we can do to repay for what you did for Ai." she suggested. "We're expert about this city. You can ask about anything you want."

"Well…" Naruto thought to himself before glancing at the girls. Finally, he found himself defeated by them. "Alright then…lead the way." he gestured as the girls cheered in happiness. Hence, his journey in the big city with the girls begins. Having the girls to show him the way was proving useful and safe him a lot of time. First of all, they show him the big shopping mall that served to sell all kind of clothes only. "Hmm…what should I buy?" he wondered to himself. He was now in one of the shop in the shopping mall.

"What are you looking for, Naruto-sensei?" one of the girls asked.

"Meh, some working clothes. That's all." he said as the girls making a weird face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is it going to be long shirt and a jacket?" Ai asked as Naruto nodded. That makes the girls to continue making a weird face, much to Naruto's curiousness. "Sheesh… Naruto-sensei." Ai pointed her index finger and waved it in front of Naruto's face. "Where are your senses of fashion?" she asked. "You look just like my father and brother who didn't know fashion at all." she said as the other girls nodded. Naruto sweat dropped as she continued. "To have a pretty face, it's obviously just a waste." With that, the girl managed to drag him to the nearest otaku and cosplay shop.

After a while, they drag him to buy a long pant. "Make sure it was straight cut." Akane said. After a dozen time of testing, they're finally agreed with the chosen long pant. Those are the routines Naruto has to followevery time they entered a shop to buy something or just looking. After a while, they're finally finished shopping. Naruto glanced at the white wristwatch he just bought. Surprisingly, it only took 2 hours from the moment they entered the shopping mall until now. Ai noticed that and said. "That's called fast shopping!" she giggled. "I think that's all, right?"

"Yeah, I've got all of my stuff right now." Naruto showed them the bags he carried. "I can't thank you enough." he said.

"It's ok. It was fun hanging out with you, Naruto-sensei." Akane giggled. "We'll be meeting you later, Naruto-sensei!" With that the girls took their leave. Naruto smiled and waved his hand at them. After making sure they were out from his sight, he walked away from the shopping mall and walk along the roadside. After a few minutes of walking, the people around his surroundings heard the most important sound in Naruto's life. That is the sound of his little stomach asking for delicious food. Naruto holding his stomach as it continued to produce sound. Ignoring or obliviously noticed the weird looks the people around delivered at him. His main mission right now was to find a decent restaurant to feed his poor stomach. As the effort of searching a restaurant is still going on, he managed to find a place where he may not be able to full his stomach but able to full it temporary. As he came closer, he noticed figures that he well known.

* * *

"I spoke with the old man yesterday." A long blonde haired and short height girl, Evangeline said as she made her way to the table before settled down on the chair. "I think someone was fishing for information about the sakura lane incident." she said to the emotionless girl, Chachamaru in front of her. Also, there's the two braided girl, Satomi who was doing something at Chachamaru. "It seemed that we won't be able take any public action until the next full moon after all." Evangeline finished as she took a bottle of coffee in front of her.

"Anyway…" she took a sip of the coffee. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting odd since yesterday." she asked Chachamaru as she took another sip. "Did something happen?" she asked as she put the coffee at the table. Her question however remained unanswered.

"That's look tasty. Can I have a bit?"

"Whatever." she shrugged. "Anyway, if that brad takes action, we shall respond as well." she suggested, not noticing Chachamaru's eyes moving slightly before returned to its normal position. A sound of cup been put at the table could be heard.

"Ah…h-hi." Satomi said as she quickly cleaned up whatever she was doing.

"Thank you. What kind of respond you will give anyway?"

"I will tell you later. But it will bring victory to us." she laughed, pride overwhelming herself. "But before that we have to figure a way to erase that whisker. Now I have to deal with this new problem…" she took the coffee and took a sip. "Stupid whiskers…" she took another sip.

"Having a problem with your cat? You can tell me about it, Eva-chan!"

Upon hearing that suffix added to her name, causing her choke. Eyes burned glaring dagger as she was trying to find the source of the voice she suspected as a voice of this particular man. Eyes setting on the target as her cheek rose slightly. Without getting up, she planted a harsh kick on the Naruto's shin. "What the hell are you doing here, whiskers!" she shouted as Naruto gripped his shin in pain.

"That's a harsh way to say hi, Eva-chan…" he let his gripped of his shin and let out a sigh. He looked at Eva and found himself smirking. "Even if you miss me so much, you don't have to do that you know…" he laughed as he avoided another kick coming from Eva, causing her to blush angrily. "Sheesh…are you angry or something?" he asked, even though the answer was clearly written in Evangeline's face. After a few attempt of kicking him and always end up fail, she finally decided to give up. Not because she is easily to give up without a reason but it is because she has an idea. She took the coffee and drank it slowly. Naruto looked at her weirdly before looked at the other person.

"Good morning, Chacha-chan!" he greeted with a smile. Chachamaru however returned with a nod, although he could see her lips moving slightly as if she was trying to say something. Of course, Naruto easily and obviously ignored that. He was more concerned about his pupil's condition. It is about her fight with Negi yesterday. He was about to ask but he was afraid anyone would hear their conversation. Especially, since Satomi was with them right now. So, he can only ask a simple question in this condition. "How are you today, Chacha-chan?" he began. "I hope you're feeling well." he said. She still only responded with a nod. This however made Naruto even worried. He came closer and placed his hand at her forehead.

"It's useless, whiskers. She is a robot after all." Evangeline said, already finished drinking. This however made the bespectacled student to look at her surprisingly. "Don't worry, Hakase. He knew about it." she let out of sigh. Satomi looked at Naruto who was smiling and nodding before backing his hand away from Chachamaru's forehead.

"I-I see." Satomi nodded, accepting that another person knew Chachamaru was a robot. However she raised her eyebrows as she saw Naruto talking to himself before placing his hand back at Chachamaru's forehead. "What is it, Naruto-sensei?" she asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing…"he laughed before continued. "Chacha-chan's body temperature was normal, right?" he asked as Satomi nodded.

"Yeah, her body temperature was the same as normal human." she state as Naruto nodded. "Why did you ask, Naruto-sensei?" she asked. Naruto find himself at loss of word as he scratched his cheek with his right index finger. "Did you notice any difference in her?" she asked.

"Well…" he began. "I'm maybe smarter than Eva-chan. But I'm not as smart as you…" he said, easily avoided a kick from Evangeline before continued. "Well…how am I going to say this…" he was clearly trying to arrange the word to make it doesn't sound weird or stupid. Evangeline however got slightly interested in this matter as well as Satomi. "Can…" he began as the other two got more interested. "Can she catch a fever?" As soon as he said that, Evangeline laughed as hard as possible. Naruto however looked at her weirdly.

"That was a stupid question, whiskers. Clearly my intelligence was far greater than you so called 'sensei'!" she laughed, pride overwhelming herself. "You just disgraced the teacher's name itself. Rather than me, The Undead Magi, The Lord of Darkness!" she continued to praised herself not knowing everyone was ignoring her.

On the hand, Satomi somehow did take what he was saying seriously. She placed her hand on Chachamaru's forehead. Surely, it was slightly hot than her usual temperature. "M-My, this is unusual." she makes sure to double check and surely the result is still the same. "Maybe her temperature's controller got changed slightly." she said much to Naruto's confusing. "I'm sorry Evangeline, but I have to take Chachamaru to the labs." she requested.

"Whatever. Just don't be late." Evangeline strangely looked at the other way. And so, Satomi and Chachamaru took their leave to the labs, leaving the two alone. Suddenly, Naruto came closer to Evangeline and patted her head.

"There there, I'm used to being left alone too, you know." he comforted her which she gladly returned with a hard kick at the shin. After his pain was gone, he took a seat not so far from her, clearly looking boring. "Hey Eva-chan. Let's go back shall we? I have to get ready for tomorrow." he got up. Then Evangeline said something suddenly.

"Sit."

A simple word brought few questions in his head. _'Did she just giving me an order?'_ he wondered to himself. "What is it that you said?" he asked to make sure of it. Evangeline lowered her head to hide the smirk that starting to form at her lips. "Did you tell me to sit?" he asked. "Did you want to talk about something?" he took a sit at the chair he sat earlier.

"Show me what was inside those bags." she crossed her arms over her chest, her smirk greatly visible to Naruto. The confused look that blonde teenager gave almost make her laughing evilly.

"Now, Eva-chan…" Naruto pointed his left index finger and waved it. "It's not nice to say like that to your teacher. You could ask nicely, alright." he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want to see it that bad, go ahead. But I'm warning you it was just bags full of clothes and other things though." he told her and smiled. "Now, why did you telling me to sit back all of sudden?" his happy face into serious. "Do you want to talk about Negi?" he guessed. Surely, he was right as Evangeline nodded. "Listen here, Eva-chan…" he began. "I may not yet grasp about what ever happened between you two. Also, I may live with Negi right now but as you can see, I'm neither on his side nor your side either." he explained.

"Then why you decided to interfere? Surely you know better to stay out from this problem?" Evangeline asked as Naruto let out a sigh.

"I'm just doing my job as an assistant teacher." he explained. "I'll leave you two to sort this thing out, but if I felt it was very important to me I will interfere." he let out another sigh as he got up from the chair and picked up his bags. "If we've done here, I'll have to go back right now." he nodded once to her before turning around.

"If you interfere once again, I will surely consider you as a threat." Evangeline spoke out of sudden. She raised her eyebrows as she heard the blonde teacher chuckled suddenly.

"I'll rather be considered as a threat if it was very important." Naruto said. "Besides, I was just doing my job." After saying that, he walked away, leaving the vampire alone to look at him weirdly while gritted her teeth. After a while, Naruto arrived at another square in the city. It was just the square he's been in the morning except that he could see only a few people. Taking a sit at the nearest bench, he let out a long sigh while thinking about what happened this day. The sky was orange and slightly blue means that it almost nighttime. Looking around, turned out that he was alone in the square.

"Well then, I should go right now." he said. After making sure it was safe, he walked to the nearest bush. "If I just remembering the location…" With that he disappeared in a smoke.

On the other hand, in the robotics labs in Mahora Middle Grade Girls School, the bespectacled girl, Satomi kept thinking about something as she finished Chachamaru's maintenance. The robotic girl bowed at her before got out from the labs. As she arranged the equipment, she wondered to herself. As Satomi examined Chachamaru earlier, it seemed that her temperature was normal after all and there's no problem going on her body. Taking a simple guess, she guessed the reason was because of the hot weather. Satisfied with that, after finished arranging the equipment, she got out from the labs and went straight to her room.

* * *

"I'm back…"

Naruto greeted as he opened the door of Asuna, Konoka and Negi's room. Upon entering that room, he was greeted by the long haired girl, Konoka herself. Naruto happily greeted back as he placed his bags near the couch. Strangely, it was quiet as he felt really empty. It was then he realized Asuna and Negi was nowhere to be seen. Even that white ermine called Chamo too. He took a sit at the couch as Konoka brought a cup of tea and gave it to him. After saying thank you, he decided to ask about them.

"Umm…Konoka-chan, where are the others?" he asked. "I didn't see them anywhere."

"I don't know either." Konoka let out a sigh. "When I returned to this room, they're already gone." she explained as Naruto nodded. "I waited all day and they still haven't returned." she said, causing Naruto to choke.

"S-Seriously!" he asked as Konoka nodded. Naruto thought about might actually happened to them. A various guess and speculation flashed through his mind. Taking a final sip of the tea, he got up suddenly and walked to the couch. He rummaged one of the bags. Few seconds later, he pulled out a medium sized bag and slung it over his head and shoulder. Wearing the same clothes he wore earlier, he walked to the front door. "Hey, I'm going out for a walk for a while. Take care, alright?" he said to Konoka who was standing behind him. She nodded, blushed slightly.

After wearing his shoes, Naruto got out from the room and headed straight to the rooftop. He looked around his surroundings, trying to figure where Asuna and Negi are. Feeling his effort was useless, he decided to do something about it. He made a handseal as the surrounding covered with white smoke. The white smoke cleared out and revealed a dozen of Naruto's clone.

"Listen, I want you to find Asuna and Negi." he instructed at his clone before they dispatched in other direction. "I suppose I should start searching for them too." he nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto was now in the city, currently in effort to search for Asuna and Negi who has been missing since morning. He has looked into every corner of the road in the big city. Also, there's not even a word from his clones. It seemed they're also failing to search for them. Decided not to give up, he began searching once again. That has led him near the living district that was full of houses. As he walked along the road, he encountered a ramen stall. A few drunkenc ostumers could be seen eating on the table. As much as he was hungry right now, he has a job to do right now. As he walked pass that ramen stall, he heard one of the costumers conversation.

"You know…I met something weird today…" one of the drunken costumers who were bald began. " I think I saw a kid flying in the air this morning." he said, having a hiccup. This made Naruto stopped suddenly.

"Whoa…" one of the drunken costumers who wore a round spectacles said. "Maybe it was a UFO." he said, getting his own imagination. "I heard there's human abduction going on lately…hic…" he said, causing his friend to smack him in the head.

"Meh, don't get comically you idiot…hic…" The bald man said. "I saw it with my very two eyes…that kid was flying with a broom…hic…like this…" he got up and trying to imitate what he has saw. Naruto sweat dropped as he waited the bald man to continue. "It went straight to the mountain…hic…maybe there was his secret base in there…" he took a sit before finally slept on the counter as the ramen stall owner sweat dropped.

"Meh…you don't know about me…hic…"the bespectacled man said. "Today I've met a girl with two different eyes color…" he pointed at his eyes before continued. "Then, I saw a talking ermine…it was bouncing around like crazy…hic…" he pointed his finger at the nearest mountain. "They were all the way to that mountain…" he giggled. "Maybe they're having a Halloween party right now…" he said causing the owner to snort.

"It was spring now, you idiot." he sweat dropped as the bespectacled man slowly got into sleeping. He sweat dropped even more. Then he finally noticed Naruto who was watching them from far away. "As you can see, this is what happened when you take alcohol too much." he chuckled as Naruto came closer. "Can I help you with something, boy?" he asked.

"Is it true about what they said?" Naruto asked, causing the owner to laugh.

"You should ignore them. They are just spouting nonsense." he said. "Besides, in this area there's not only just one mountain, but as far as your eyes can see." he pointed his finger at one of the mountain. "Once you were lost, there's little chance to find yourself a way out." he stated. Naruto nodded and bowed before walked away from the stall. The owner watched him until he was out from his sight, leaving the owner to wonder to himself. "Now I just saw a boy with a whisker." he sweat dropped. "Maybe there're really did have a Halloween party…"

Naruto made his way to the nearest mountain before calling all of his clones. Few seconds later, his clones arrived. "Listen, I'm pretty sure they were around here in one of these mountains." he said as his clones nodded. "If that's all, let's go!" They nodded, each of them headed in different ways. Naruto made his way to another mountain. He walked pass the thick forest while shouting Asuna and Negi's name. Of course it was pointless. So he decided to climb the tree before jumping to another tree and another and so on while shouting their name.

* * *

The orange haired girl who has two ponytails tied by bell, Asuna is having the bad day of her life. Not that her holiday was interrupted, now she was trapped in the thick forest along with the perverted white ermine, Chamo. Not just she is hungry, she's also have to endure the white ermine's mouth that seemed couldn't stop talking. Moreover, she was now being led by him to find Negi. The worst of luck, it's nighttime right now and it was as dark as it can be since her sight is limited.

"Hey you damn perverted ermine!" she called out of annoyance at the bouncing white ermine. "Is he really here in the mountains?" she asked, her leg shaken horribly. "Damn it, this is such a stupid way to die…"

"I-I'm pretty sure this is the right way. We'll be there any time now!" Chamo sweat dropped as he bounced ahead, not letting Asuna knew they are lost right now.

"Yeah right, we've been walking since morning, you stupid ermine!" Asuna said. Although she really wanted to strangle that ermine but her energy left prevent her from doing that. That is when suddenly they heard a sound of bushes as if someone was walking through it. This caused them to stopped walking. "Hey, did you hear that?" Asuna said, not noticing the ermine was already on top of her shoulder. Few moments of silence later, a sound of tree branches as if someone was shaking it could be heard as the sound kept getting louder "W-What the hell is that sound!" she asked, sweat starting to form at her forehead.

Chamo sweats horribly, feeling someone was watching them. Deciding to hide, he slipped in Asuna's shirt, causing the girl to blushed slightly before pulled him out with a feeling of wanting to grill him. He looked up as if he saw something, even though Asuna hold him harshly. She noticed that and doing the same. It was then she saw a black figure, only pair of eyes could be seen standing on one of the branches. It was only for a while before disappearing. This caused the white ermine went into state of panic.

"I-It's a bigfoot!" he screamed. Finding an easy way to survive this, he decided to faint, even Asuna still hold him. Feeling annoyed, she shook him and sweat dropped horribly.

"W-What the hell are you getting yourself fainted right now, you stupid ermine!" she shook him. "Damn it, I know this is a bad idea to follow you all of sudden!" she cried angrily. It was then another figure appeared in front of her. This time it turned out to be someone she knew. "E-Eh…Naruto?" she asked.

"Yo." he waved his hand. Asuna felt on her knee, feeling relieved. It was then the white ermine finally regain consciousness from being faint even it was an act. Chamo came to him closer and starting to spout nonsense about being scary, Bigfoot and all. "Umm…Bigfoot?" Naruto asked. "What the hell is that?" he raised his eyebrows, causing the ermine to sweat. "Never mind are you doing here?" he asked once he came closer to Asuna, only to receive a hard punch from her at his left arm. "Sheesh…what is that for?"

"You idiotic pervert…" she gritted her teeth. "…getting the idea to scary me like that!" she blow another punch but Naruto easily avoid it. It was then he noticed the bespectacled teacher was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where is Negi?" he asked, causing the others two to sweat dropped. Hence, Asuna finally decided to tell him about what have happened and the reason why they are here. Naruto nodded as he was trying to understand the problem here. So they're now sitting in circle around the fire using firewood Naruto just made. "I see…" he was now sitting near Asuna. He added more firewood before spoke. "But still, he just a kid… You can't blame it all on him." he said as Asuna lowered her head.

"Sorry…" she said. Naruto however broke into smile and patted her head, causing her to blush slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault anyway." he backed away his hand and placed his hand at the bag he brought. "For now you have to get a rest, tomorrow we find him together." he pulled out several foods and drinks, much to Asuna and Chamo delight. As Chamo coming closer to get the food, a hand was stopping him immediately. That hand was Naruto. "As for you…" he spoke. Chamo could see hint of darkness in his eyes. Little he know that he was about to get grill on the fire if he's not promise to be good for a week. That was his promise when he was tied at the tree stick before Naruto let him go and gave him a couple bags of food. The night goes on without any problem.

The next day in the morning, they begin to search for him. The team was consists of Naruto who was walking at the back, Asuna who was in the middle and Chamo was being a guide. Chamo as a guide… Naruto wondered about that to himself. At first he preferred to be a guide, but that white ermine insisted that he could smell Negi's scent from miles away. Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at Asuna who just shrugged. And so begin Chamo's career as a temporary guide. Chance of him led them astray was higher than the chance of them to find Negi which is ultimately low.

"Are sure we going to walk this way?" he asked. Chamo bounced and turned around, nodded confirmedly.

"Don't worry. Trust me about it, nii-san!" he said. Naruto nodded as Chamo continued leading the way. Naruto walked closer to Asuna.

"We're lost, huh?" he asked, obviously sweat dropped. Asuna was the same as him.

"No doubt about it." she let out a sigh. "That perverted ermine making us lost every second." They nodded simultaneously and sweat dropped even more. But they still followed him. After a while, Naruto decided to talk to her.

"You know…" he began as he got Asuna's attention. "I don't know how you and Negi are going to solve this problem about Eva-chan and Chacha-chan…" he placed his both hand at the back of his head. "Now that you're his partner, I felt like he should be safe having you around." he closed his eyes, slowly taking the fresh air. "My point is I don't feel like interfering at this matter. I felt that they should solve whatever their problem is without involving anyone else…" he explained. "I don't feel like taking sides here…" he let out a sigh. Asuna who was watching him broke into smile.

"…because it was your responsibility, right?" she continued as Naruto nodded. "Listen, you don't have to interfere if you don't want to. Leave this to Negi. I'm sure he can sort this thing out."

"Hmph, it seemed that you put a lot of faith in him huh, Asuna-_chan_?" Naruto smiled. Asuna raised her eyebrows, her cheeks colored slightly. It was then his smile slowly turned into smirk. "So tell me…" he began. "How does it feel…smooching a kid?" This made the orange haired girl blushed brightly as she delivered a punch at Naruto's face. He easily avoided it as he jumped off the ground to the tree branches then the top of the tree.

"Come down here you idiotic pervert!" Asuna called from below. He replied back with a laugh as he looking around his surroundings. It was then he noticed a figure not so far from him.

"Oi, Negi!" he called, waving his hand rapidly. This made the others two looked around and finally spotted what Naruto just saw…in the air of course. The only one who can fly on the broom is none other than Negi himself. Turning around, Negi saw Naruto who was standing on top of the tree and then spotting Asuna and Chamo at the ground. Naruto watched as Asuna and Chamo scolded him as Negi clearly sweat horribly. Laughing, Naruto thought to himself. "Damn…what a fate finding him here…" Smiling he came down to the ground just right after Negi did so.

"Negi, you idiot!" Asuna and Naruto bonked Negi's head with their fist. "It's all your fault that we got lost in the mountains for a whole night!" she scolded as Negi stroked his head because of the pain. "Just flying like that without even contacting us. Sheesh…you made us worry!" Negi lowered his face and cried slightly. Asuna let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just…let's go back, alright?" she suggested.

"Sorry to make you worried, Asuna-san…" Negi wiped out his tears and smiled. "Next time, you don't have to worry about me anymore!" he said. Naruto slightly smiled as he noticed some kind of determination Negi displayed in his eyes. After a few moment of letting Chamo to advice Negi, they're finally decided to go back to Mahora. Asuna was riding with Negi on the broom with Chamo on his shoulder while Naruto just running and jumping. Once arrived, Naruto sat on the couch, leaving Asuna and Negi how to explain to Konoka. His eyes became heavy and slowly and slowly he got into sleep.

* * *

It was silence. He ignored that, only to find himself greeted with silence again. Turning aside and crossed his arms over his chest, he is once again felt silence. As much as he hesitated, he forced himself to open his eyes slowly. Surely, the room is empty. He let out a sigh and got up from the couch. He stretched his body before let out another sigh and scratched the back of his body with his left hand. The room was bright because of the sunlight that coming through the windows. Looking at his wristwatch, he found himself already late for work. He rummaged one of the bags he bought days ago and pulled out a set of clothes. After taking a shower and wore his clothes, he hung his bag on his shoulder. He took a piece of bread before finally got out from the room and rushing to 3A's class.

When he was about to enter the academy's ground, the bell rang marked the end of recess. "I don't know I'm this late!" he sweat dropped, rushing to his class. On the way there, he bumped into Ako, Yuuna and Fuuka that were also on their way back to their class. "Sorry, I'm late!' he greeted and waved his hand. The students greeted back.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei you're late today!" the older sister of the twin, Fuuka said.

"Hehe, I'm kinda overslept." he scratched his cheek with his right index finger. "Oh yeah, did Negi come this morning?" he asked.

"He did." Yuuna said. "He was brimming with energy today. Did something happen to him lately?" she laughed as Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I-I see." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know where he is right now?" he asked as Ako raised her hand.

"This morning he asked if Evangeline-san was here." she explained. Naruto looked at her in surprised. "Actually, she seemed to be taking off today because of the flu. So I gave him her contact details" she handed Naruto a piece of card. "You can have too if you want." she giggled. Naruto smiled while glancing at the card.

"Ah, we're going to be late for the next class!" Fuuka shouted. "Bye Naruto-sensei!" she waved her hand as she head to her classroom along with the others. Naruto let out a sigh as he made his way to the teacher's lounge. He waited half day hoping that Negi will return but it seemed hopeless. Looking around the lounge, he only found a few teachers left. He got out from the lounge since the classes have ended a few hours ago. Once outside the building, he took a sit at the nearest bench. A question kept playing in his mind.

"Should I bring anything for her?"

* * *

"Sakura Gaoka, 4th district 29…"

Naruto read the address at the card given to him by Ako. He was now on the way to Evangeline's house. After a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived in front of the cottage. He recognized that cottage was the similar as the one he found before, when he decided to walk around the academy. "Is this the right place?" he wondered as he glanced at the mailbox nearby before looking at the cottage. That cottage was fully made of wood with a modern and classic architecture. There's also wooden stairs that led to the doors.

"When I look back, this place isn't scary at all." he smiled as he made his way to the front door. He knocked the door three times before backing away. He waited for a while but no one is opening the door. "Is anyone home?" he looked through one of the windows. The window however was tinted and it's not easy to look inside the house.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei." A voice came out suddenly, caught him by surprise. The door seemed to have opened and revealed Chachamaru who wore a maid dress. Naruto sweat dropped as he came closer and greeted back. "Do you any business with master?" said her monotone voice.

"M-Master?" he asked as Chachamaru nodded. He let out a cough before spoke. "Ah yes, Chacha-chan. I heard Eva-chan was not healthy today. So I decided to visit her.'" he explained with a smile. Chachamaru nodded before closing the door, making Naruto sweat dropped. He waited for a while before the door opened once again.

"Please come inside." Chachamaru gestured her hand to come inside. Once inside, his eyes was fill with a huge collection of dolls from various type and size. There not so many furniture but made in classic style. There're few chandeliers hanging on the roof. In other word, it was elegant and fancy. Admiring the interior design, he looked up and only to find himself staring at someone feet. He sweat dropped as he walked further inside to have a good view. It turn out that Evangeline was sitting at the edge of the stairs of the second floor of the house.

"Did you have a good view of my beautiful leg?" Evangeline smirking. The weird face Naruto was making before looking at the other side while chuckling made her blushed slightly. "D-Don't insult me The Undead Mage, whiskers!" she growled, moving slightly causing her to fell face first to the floor.

Naruto and Chachamaru quickly to her side and helped her standing. There are tears at her eyes and clearly blushing. Once regain her balance, she delivered a kick to him but he easily avoided it which result in her feet landed at the wall instead. She screamed in pain, eyes tearing even more as she held her feet in pain. Naruto sweat dropped at her antic. Minutes later, she'd finally calm down and now sitting on the couch. As for Naruto, he took a sit the end of the couch.

"Why did you come here anyway?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere? I'll gladly end your life right here right now!" Naruto however obviously didn't notice the threat.

"Actually, I heard that you caught a flu. That's why I'm here, to make sure about that…" he remembering her antic earlier. "But it seemed that you have just recovered." he let out a sigh. "You're making me worried, you know that!" he laughed as the vampire blushed slightly.

"P-Please, having me The Undead Mage to be defeated by this, is unbelievable!" she laughed, pride overwhelming herself. It was then Chachamaru came out and brought along a tray of cups of tea. As she placed the tray on the table, Naruto spoke suddenly.

"How about your health condition Chacha-chan?" he asked. "You should take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-sensei. Thank you for your concern." she bowed before taking her leave. Naruto smiled before returning his sight at the blonde vampire who was still laughing. He let out a yawn, his hand rummaging his bag. He pulled out a bar of chocolate and ate it. It was then he noticed the blonde vampire was looking at him. "You want some?" he offered as Evangeline blushed.

"D-Don't mistaken me. I do not eat such lower commoner food!" she crossed her arms over her chest. Her stomach grumbled suddenly, causing Naruto to laugh. "S-Shut up, whiskers!" she blushed brightly as she grabbed the bar of chocalate at Naruto's hand and ate it. Naruto just shook his head and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Tell me…" he began. " When are you going to school?" he asked as they continued to eat.

"Mind your own business, whiskers." Evangeline smirked. "Besides, I've been cursed. It's not like I can graduate even if I attend class." she bit the chocolate. "It'll be no difference…" Naruto nodded slightly, obviously thinking about something.

Living in a life after being cursed must be hard. You can't move anywhere you like, your action is limited. Life must be harsh. Even if this is her fate, this is a harsh fate indeed. Deep inside his mind, he knew that he's finally able to understand her even a bit. Alt least that's what Naruto thought. As he kept thinking and looking at her, he missed to see that blonde vampire who was watching him all the time. Feeling annoyed and somewhat embarrassed, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you done staring at me? I'm trying to eat here." she said, interrupting his daydream. Naruto looked at her weirdly before continued eating. An idea flashed in her mind. "Starting to admire me, whiskers?" she smirked. Naruto makes a weird faces before looking at the other side and chuckling. She suddenly got on her feet and delivered a kick to his shin. He grabbed his foot in pain while looking at Evangeline who was eating and pretending that nothing had happened.

After much talking and kick and eating a dozen of snacks and chips, Naruto was getting sleepy and decided to go back to the dorm. Glancing at Evangeline, he saw that blonde vampire had already fall asleep. Then he saw Chachamaru coming closer to her and going to carry her. "It's ok, Chacha-chan." he said, much to her surprise. He got up and came closer to the blonde vampire. "Let me help you with that." he carried the blonde vampire on his arms. "Show me the way." he smiled as Chachamaru nodded and showed him the way. They made their way to the second floor and to Evangeline's bedroom.

Naruto slowly placed her on the bed as Chachamaru slipped a blanket on top her. Naruto looked at her sleeping face and smiled. "To think that this fierce vampire looks like an innocent child right now…" he chuckled as he flicked her forehead softly, making her grimaced slightly. He got out from the bedroom and headed back to the couch to clean up the mess he and Evangeline did.

"It's ok, Naruto-sensei. I can do this…" Chachamaru interrupted in monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded. "Well then, I have to go back now." he walked to the front door with Chachamaru following him from behind. He got out as Chachamaru stands in front of the door. Turning around, Naruto spoke. "If you can, try to persuade her to go to school tomorrow…" he said.

"I will." she bowed. "I'm sorry about that day, Naruto-sensei…" Naruto waved his hand and smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Why you should apologize?" he smiled as she looked at him in silence. "Anyway, take care of Eva-chan, alright?" he waved his hand as he made his way to the mailbox "Take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, alright!" Chachamaru waved her hand back. She waits until he was out from her sight before moving into the house and closed the door. On the way back, Naruto stopped suddenly as if he was remembering something. "Damn… I forgot to ask about Negi…" Narutosweat dropped, but he quickly brushed it away. "Meh, I'm sure he's with Asuna and Konoka right now." he nodded as he increased his pace.

* * *

"Nii-san, wake up!"

Naruto opened his left eyes as he felt something bouncing up and down on his body. He got up and grabbed that thing as he brought it to his face. That thing turned to be Chamo who was sweating horribly. "Ah, you…" he noticed something Chamo was holding. "Is that…" he sweat dropped at that thing called undergarment. He swore that the white ermine was just a pervert. Brushing that thought aside, he let go of Chamo and glancing at his wristwatch he placed on the table.

Turn out, he was not too late this time. He rummaged one of the bags before pulled out a new set of clothes. It was the same suit he wore when working except it has different colors. The shirt was in black as the tie and the jacket was in white. The shirt's sleeve was a little longer than before and reached his knuckles. After taking a shower, wore his clothes and sweat dropped at the pile of undergarments while the white ermine was nowhere to be found, he made his way to the 3A's class. Once arrived, he makes sure to knock first before entering the class.

"Good morning." he greeted as the others looked at him. Negi who was teaching greeted him back as his students did so. Negi smiled as he continued teaching while the students focusing thier sight at the blackboard. Smiling, he glanced at his students and finally spotted familiar blonde and green haired figures. His smile grew wider as he came closer, not noticing the blush on the blonde's cheeks. "I see that you're finally decided to come back to school." he chuckled as Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'I didn't do it for you, whiskers!" she blushed as she saw Naruto making a weird faces. "B-Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do!" she defended herself. "Seeing I'm stuck here anyway…"

"Yeah…whatever you says, princess." he chuckled, avoiding a punch delivered to him. He took a sit at the back of the class until the class was over. The bell rang, marked the end of the class for today. He saw Evangeline and Chachamaru got out from the class hastily. Naruto however decided to ignore that. He got up and walked pass his students who were bowing at him before leaving the class toward Negi, Asuna and surprisingly, Chamo.

"Yo, nii-san!" that white ermine raised one of his paws at Naruto.

"Yo." Naruto greeted back. "I thought you were at the dorm?" he asked Chamo who was sitting on Asuna's shoulder.

"I left as you're having a shower." Chamo explained as they got out from the class and start walking. Naruto nodded, moving his sight at the bespectacled teacher who was amazingly happy.

"You seemed happy today, Negi." he chuckled as Negi nodded. "I guessed that you've already solved your problem with Eva-chan?" he asked. Negi nodded his head and smiled happily.

"Yeah! I'm just glad that Evangeline-san came back to class. This is all thanks to Nagase-san, Chamo-kun and of course, nii-san and Asuna-san!" he giggled.

"Huh? What did Kaede do?" Asuna asked when he spoke Kaede name suddenly. He sweat dropped as Asuna shook her head. "Well, whatever. I guess this means that I won't have to hang out with you because of that stupid partner and contract thing, right?" she said, suddenly pointing her finger at Naruto. "D-Don't think something pervert, you idiotic pervert!" she said. Naruto looked at her, obviously confused.

"Y-Yes…sorry about asking you to do that, Asuna-san…" Negi apologized. "You too nii-san…sorry for causing you a lot of trouble…" Naruto waved his hand and smiled. "But it's all right now! No matter what happens from now on, I won't cause trouble for you and anyone else anymore. Please don't worry…" They stopped suddenly as they saw a commotion in front of them that turned out because of the blackout sale. Fortunately some of the costumers are 3A's students.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked them. They smiled once they noticed them.

"Ah… Naruto sensei." Haruna said. "Didn't you know? There is going to be a complete blackout tonight from 8 to 12."

"…it's done for maintenance purposes twice in every year here in the academy district." Yue continued as the others nodded. Naruto looked around and amazed by the number of students that came to this 'blackout sale' and bought numbers of candles, torchlights and other things, even blankets to cover yourself in case you're seeing a ghost. They were chattering and talking about tonight's blackout. Some are excited, scared and annoyed.

As he got out from the building with other students, he met with Shizuna who tell Negi and him to look over the dorms tonight. Somehow, he felt like he was the only one feeling uncomfortable about it. After saying goodbyes to the others, he and Negi decided to take a look around the academy for a while. "Hey Negi, I'll take this direction. It's going to save us some time." Naruto ran ahead, leaving the bespectacled kid to walk in other direction.

As he walked along the corridor of one of the building, he happened to bump into Evangeline and Chachamaru. He waved his hand at them. As he walked closer to them, he slightly heard Evangeline saying something about blackout and plan. But as they walked pass him, he heard Evangeline saying something at him.

"Stay away…" Naruto turned around to look at them. He raised his eyebrows but continue walking instead. Hours spent by looking around the academy to see if someone was still wondering around the academy district. Looking up, he saw the sky already darken and the moon could be seen slightly.

"Whoa…it's already this late?" he continued walking until a voice interrupting him suddenly.

'_This is the broadcasting club…the electricity will now be turned off within academy…Students, please do not force your way outside-'_

The message was cut short as the surroundings suddenly fall in darkness. The whole area suddenly fall into silence, only a sound of wind and insects could be heard. Naruto glanced at his wristwatch to see the pointer was sharp on 8. Letting out a sigh and brushing away all thoughts about his chance of encountering any ghost, he made his way to the girl's dorm. Somehow he did not notice the black figure standing on top of one of the highest building not so far from him

He shivered from cold as he holds his arms around his chest. "Damn it…why did I get a bad feeling tonight…" he sneezed, wiping out his nose with his shirt's sleeve. "This weather isn't going to get any better soon…" he let out a sigh as he entered the dorm area and walked straight to Asuna, Negi and Konoka's room. When arrived, he saw the door was opened slightly.

Once inside, he saw Asuna and Chamo was talking with each other silently. Looking at their faces, he guessed that something has happened. He coughed as they finally noticed his presence. "What are you two talking about?" he whispered, carefully not to wake Konoka who has been sleeping. Chamo jumped straight to Naruto's shoulder while Asuna silently slid down the bed. Chamo leaned in and whispered at Naruto's ear.

'What!" he shouted, making that white ermine panicked. He got out from the room and spoke. "You're saying that Negi was being attacked by Evangeline?" he asked as that white ermine nodded rapidly. "…But how? I thought they've settle this already!"

"Turn out that was one of their plans after all!" Chamo explained as Naruto gritted his teeth. "Better yet, she's even possessed 4 of aniki's students to attack him. He was outnumbered! Aniki was going to lose for sure!" he looked at Asuna who was just got out from the room, already clad in her school uniform.

"Asuna, Chamo." he called, getting their attention. "You guys go on ahead. I'll follow you later." he instructed. Asuna looked at him before nodded. Chamo jumped off his shoulder and landed on Asuna's shoulder. Finally they left, leaving Naruto alone. "That girl… why she did something stupid…" he came inside the room and rummaged his belongings before pulled out a new set of clothes.

* * *

Negi evaded the wind explosive before regaining his balance. Looking at his target, he recited. "_Ras tel mar scir magister aer et aqua facti nebula illis somnum brevem…_" he thrust his staff in the air and shouted. "_…nebula hipnotica!_" The water around his targets that turned out to be Ako, Makie, Yuuna and Akira who has been possessed exploded. Yuuna and Makie however managed to evade it. Slowly, the water around Ako and Akira turned into mist. Few seconds later, they fainted.

Not so far from him, the blonde vampire, Evangeline along with her partner Chachamaru looked at him, slightly impressed. "Hmph, not bad…" Evangeline smirked. "It's time for the real thing!" she brushed her cloak aside. "Chachamaru!" she called and recited as the robot rushed forward. Chachamaru delivered a kick but Negi managed to evade it as she hit the ground instead. Negi backing away as Makie and Yuuna rushed to him.

'This is bad if they all attack me once, I'm finished!" Negi sweat dropped, backing away to the window.

"…_sagitta magica series glaciales!_" Evangeline thrust her hand forward as arrows of ice fly toward Negi in amazing speed. "Take this, brat!" she shouted. Negi who was atuck with nowhere to run braced for the impact.

Suddenly, a huge whirlwind came out of nowhere and interrupting them. The whirlwind collided with the ice arrows, causing it to explode and break into pieces as the surrounding filled with smoke. As the smoke slowly clear, Negi saw someone who was standing and holding him with one hand right in front of him. That person was wearing a long black shirt that reached below his chin and knuckles, a white cloak with black flame stripes and long black pant. There's also a black hood covering half of his face that tied by belt loosely around his neck. That person drew back his hand before removing his hood that turned out to be someone they knew. Naruto.

"Yo." Naruto greeted at Negi without looking back. He looked at his surroundings and saw Evangeline, Chachamaru, Makie and Yuuna. He gritted his teeth as he walked closer to them. "What did you do to them…Evangeline?" he asked. Evangeline staggered a bit at the way he called her but quickly recovered.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she gritted her teeth. "I told you to stay the hell out of my way!"

"I am. I'm not going to interfere your fight with Negi. I'm just here to save my students." he calmly said and took a fighting stance. "…even if you label me as your threat." he continued. Evangeline gritted her teeth and balling her fist. Smirking, he turned his head aside toward Negi. "I'm trust that you know what to do next?" he asked.

"Thank you nii-san..." Negi nodded as he got out from the broken window.

"Tch…" Evangeline gritted her teeth. "Finish him at once!" she ordered at the possessed girls before flying pass him along with Chachamaru. Smiling, he focused his sight to Makie and Yuuna who was clad in maid uniform and ready to fight him. Ignoring the sound of gun, he got into his fighting stance.

"Yuuna-chan! Makie-chan! Wake up!" he shouted, hoping that they might listen to him but it was hopeless. "Damn it, the effect was too strong…" he backed away as Makie and Yuuna flew around him.

"Let's play Naruto-sensei…" Makie said in somewhat affectionate voice, causing Naruto to sweat dropped. Then suddenly Makie landed a kick on Naruto's back, only to find herself kicking a log. Looking around, they saw Naruto crossing his arms over his chest while standing beside a pole.

"Well, you want to play, huh?" he smiled, pointing his finger at them. "How about we play hide and seek instead?" he stuck out his tongue at them before disappeared.

* * *

Makie and Yuuna were flying in different direction. Makie was flying around the pool, obviously searching for Naruto. Suddenly, he appeared behind her in the air. But she saw that earlier as she turned around and kicked him in the elbow. He held her leg as he came closer and flicked her forehead hardly, caught her off balance.

Suddenly, she pulled out her gymnastic ribbon and launched it and caught Naruto's feet. She pulled him closer and punched him in the face. She launched a barrage of punches and kicks which Naruto managed to avoid. Naruto caught her hand but she managed to twist his arm and planted a round kick at his stomach hardly. She watched him as Naruto fell into the pool. Her victory was cut short when the person in the pool disappeared in a smoke.

"There you are!" Looking up, she saw Naruto was standing on the roof and watching her all along. Giggling as if that was funny, she launched her gymnastic ribbon at him. Naruto get off the roof and managed to catch the ribbon. While holding the ribbon, he spun around Makie, tying her body and dragged her into the pool along with him. Few minutes later, he rose to the surface along with a fainted girl at his arms. "One more to go…"

* * *

Yuuna was floating around the courtyard while bouncing her basketball, looking for a certain blonde teacher. Hearing someone cough, she turned around and saw Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, it's not fair. You keep playing with Makie. You don't want to play with me?" she pouted as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sure…" he decided to play along. "What do you want to play?" he smiled. Yuuna fall to the ground and show him her basketball.

"If you manage to seize this ball from me, I'll give you a special prize." she giggled. "If you don't, I will kill you. It's simple as that!"

Naruto sweat dropped even more but quickly brushed it away. "Alright, let's go!" he disappeared before reappeared behind Yuuna who was holding the ball over her head. Yuuna noticed that turning around and threw the ball at his face, catching him off guard. He quickly recovered and jumped to catch the ball that was currently in the air. He however was stopped by Yuuna by holding his leg before pulling him closer and delivered a punch to his face. Naruto quickly evade her punch and flicked her forehead. Sliding to the ground, he kicked her at the back of her shin. Yuuna fall to the ground hard because of that.

"Sorry about that, Yuuna-chan." he backed away as the basketball fall on his left hand. "It's looks like I win after all." It was then he saw Yuuna lowered her head and starting to cry. "H-Hey, I'm sorry if I kicked your leg too hard! Don't cry!" he came closer, placing his hand at her shoulder. She suddenly grabbed his hand and delivered a punch to his chest. He managed to evade it. She continued to attack while holding his hand. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, he twisted her arm before sliding behind her and hit her at the neck, causing her to faint

Naruto carried her in his arms to the place he encountered Negi and the others earlier. He placed her next to Makie. That is when he remembering about something Chamo told him earlier. "I thought there are four of them…" Looking around, he saw two naked girls lying on the ground. Blushing greatly, he looked around to see if he can find something to cover them. He spotted a few towels not so far from them.

While closing his eyes as he walked passedthem, he inwardly blamed himself for letting those two girls lying in a condition like that. He let out a long sigh, taking a deep breath after covering them with those towels with his eyes closed. After finishing his business here,he got out from one of the broken windows and landed on the rooftop one of the buildings. "Now I just have to find Negi."he pulled over his hood and covering half of his face before jumping to another building rooftop and so on.

* * *

He landed on the rooftop one of the buildings near the bridge that connected the academy district to the other area. He whistled looking at the length of the bridge before finally noticed the smoke and the sound of something exploded on the bridge. He disappeared and reappeared on top of the bridge and standing at the gateway.

Looking down, he saw Asuna and Chachamaru fighting with each other. The explosions and smokes came from Negi and Evangeline who were furiously chanting spell and launched it at each other. He focused his sight at Chachamaru who was launching at Asuna. Asuna evaded the punch from Chachamaru before backing a few meters away. She thrust her right hand forward as Chachamaru thrust her left hand aiming at each other face. Naruto appeared suddenly between them with his hands extended at them and flicked their forehead hardly. Asuna fall to her knee, rubbing her red forehead, Chachamaru only staggered a bit.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried. "Why the hell did you do, you idiotic pervert!"

"W-Well, maybe I use too much strength…" Naruto sweat dropped, lowering his hood.

"What did you do, nii-san!" Chamo bounced up and down madly. "You should beat the crap out of them instead!"

"Why I should beat my own students? I just want to stop my students from tearing each other apart." he raised his eyebrows, avoiding a piece of ice forward, he saw Negi readied himself as Evangeline's ice shard fall into pieces by a thunder. Negi backed away a few meters and recited as well as Evangeline. A barrage of light came out around Negi while a barrage of dark light formed around Evangeline. They both thrust their hand forward as the barrage of light and darkness collided, causing an explosion around them.

"Master!" Chachamaru was about to move but Naruto prevent her.

"Is that all, boy? I thought you were better than this! "Evangeline flew away from the smoke and smirking before recited as Negi did the same. "_…Lic lac la lac lilac… veniant spiritus glaciales obscucrantes…_" Negi staggered a bit but continue. Chamo bounced around worriedly which Naruto noticed.

"I-Isn't that aniki's strongest spell!" that white ermine sweat dropped horribly. "Is Evangeline trying to match him with the same type of spell!"

"What do you mean by that, Chamo!" Naruto asked, but interrupted by the bright light came from Evangeline and Negi. "Damn it, it's so bright! I can't see a thing!" he covered his eyes with his hand, hoping to slightly improve his sight. But it was hopeless.

"Haachoo!"

He heard Negi's voice and a sound of explosion later. Deciding to do something about his sight, he pulled over his hood just above his eyes to hide his eyes color that seemed to have change to red slightly as his whiskers thicken a bit. As his sight enhanced, he saw Negi's white magic collided with Evangeline's dark magic. He saw Negi's magic managed to thrust through Evangeline's dark magicbefore exploded, brightening the whole area.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. The bright light slowly clear, stopping from blinding their eyes. Once the smokes cleared, they saw Negi who was falling to his knee, desperately taking a breath. But Evangeline however is still able to fly…except that she was full naked. Naruto looked away and sweat dropped, his cheeks colored slightly. It seemed that the others still haven't noticed his slight change.

"W-Wha…her clothes came off…" Negi blushed and sweat dropped as Chamo running to his side.

"You've done it, aniki! I can't believe you managed to beat her!" Chamo proudly stated. Evangeline shot them an annoyed look, her cheeks colored brightly.

"You've really done it now, you little punk…" she was shaking and gritting her teeth, clearly pissed off. "Heheh… just what I expected from the son of that man…" she backed away, clearly starting to lose her balance. "Guuh…I'm done yet with you, boy…" Suddenly, Chachamaru staggered as if she was remembering something. It was then, they saw a bright light.

"Master!" she called."The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than we expected!"One by one of the buildings starting to get electricity back. It only took a second before the entire academy district filled with light. As Naruto turned his head, he saw Evangeline suddenly getting struck by some sort of electricity that came out from nowhere much to everyone surprise.

"W-What happened!"He shouted as Chachamaru rushed forward. It was then everyone starting to notice something different about him.

"Once the blackout is over, the seal on master's power was restored!" she explained. "Without magic, master is just an ordinary child!" Evangeline screamed in pain as the electric shot disappeared, causing her to fall weakly and slowly to the lake. "She will fall into the lake! And master can't swim." Chachamaru jumped off the bridge and fly toward Evangeline.

* * *

The blonde vampire waited as she slowly fell from the bridge and headed to the lake. She was too weak to resist and fly. Waiting for the impact, she saw Chachamaru heading toward her. Her eyes felt heavy as her mind started to make her reminisce about something._'This is just like before…'_ she thought. In her memory, she remembers about the first time he met with the man she's been searching all this time, The Thousand Master. The time when the man rescuing and treating her. The time when she's always following him around until the time she was being cursed by him. Also, when the time she was being forced to stay at the school.

'_Well…don't worry. I'll be back when you graduate…'_ that man patted her head and smiled. _'Try living in the light for a change. If you do, the time will come when your curse will be lifted!'_ the memory ended as she drifted to the real world.

'_Yes…just like him…'_ she slowly closed her eyes. _'Just like-'_

"Wake up, Evangeline!"

Evangeline shot her eyes opened and saw the blonde teacher, Naruto in front of her. She noticed he was different than before. He grabbed her hand before twisting their position until she was in his arms as they both fall into the lake. Luckily, he managed to transfer his chakra to his feet, preventing them from descending to the bottom of the lake. The water around them splashed because of the impact. "Well…that's so close!" he flashed his foxy grin.

"Wha…" Evangeline blushed, finding herself covered by Naruto's cloak. "What happened to your face?" she asked about his red eyes and thicken whiskers.

"Look here, Eva-chan…" he spoke. "I understand how painful you are being cursed… being alone, even your move was limited…" Evangeline watched as he slowly returned to his normal state. "Truthfully I didn't know how…but please be patient alright?" he winked. "We'll solve this together even it takes a century." Once he said that, Evangeline blushed brightly.

"Y-You…" she gritted her teeth before went closer to him and pinched his cheeks hardly. "…idiot whiskers! That time you'll probably be dead already! Why I should waste my time like that!" she pinched his cheeks more hardly. Naruto sweatdropped. He was amazed by the energy that still left inside her little body. "Screw that, whiskers! D-Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my way! I can finish you right here right now!"

"Sheesh… I just saving your life here..." he sweat dropped. "Didn't I tell you before I will interfere if it was very important to me? Clearly you were very important to me." he smiled as Evangeline blushed even more. "Besides, didn't I tell you earlier that I'm just trying to save my students, right?" he asked. "Of course, you're also one of my students. No matter how much it threatening me, that doesn't stop me from saving you and the others." he laughed. "Besides, I'm just doing my job here." Evangeline let go of his cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"F-Fine… whatever, whiskers!" she looked away with a huff. He laughed as he jumped off and landed on the bridge as everyone came closer to them. Naruto slowly dropped her as she got to her feet. She kicked him in the shin before Negi and Asuna talked to her.

"Hehe… I don't believe she can't swim. What kind of vampire is she?" Naruto watched as Evangeline suddenly pinched Negi's cheeks.

"That was master…" Chachamaru said. Naruto finally noticed she was standing beside him all the time. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei for saving my master…" she bowed as Naruto waved his hand, disagreed by that.

"Meh, I'm just doing my job here." he smiled. "Besides, I would do the same if it was you." he looked at her face. "You should smile often, Chacha-chan. Just like me!" he proclaimed, moving his lips with his both index finger before laughing. He didn't notice the robot was smiling.

"Shut it, whiskers!" Evangeline smirked as Naruto stopped laughing. She was already wearing her clothes. "Take your cloak back." she threw his cloak back.

"Hm, you all better now?" he looked at her, catching his cloak and slung it over his shoulder before chuckling. "Hehe…can't swim…" Evangeline heard that, blushed brightly and kicked his shin hardly.

"D-Don't underestimate me, The Undead Mage, The Gospel of Darkness, The-"

"Sure, whatever your highness." he patted her head. "Next time I teach you how to swim, alright?" He hid behind Chachamaru, avoiding the blonde vampire who was trying to strangle him. "Ah, does that mean, it was Negi's victory today?" he asked at Negi, Asuna and Chamo who were coming to their side.

"Yeah! She promised she will stop doing bad things from now on and start attending my classes!" Negi laughed, proudly claimed.

"I-I didn't say I promise!" Evangeline kicked Naruto's shin before pinched Negi's cheeks. Naruto sweat dropped, coming closer to Asuna, Chamo and Chachamaruas Evangeline and Negi sort that matter out.

"Damn… this is third time already. My leg is going to break sooner or later." he sat on the road, brushing his leg. He watched Negi laughing as Evangeline continued pinching his cheeks. "Hmm…what a sight…" he chuckled.

"Uhh…does this mean they've made up?" Asuna asked and sweat dropped.

"Who knows?" was Chachamaru only answer.

"It's hard to say since she'd lost her powers…" Naruto said, still sat on the road. "Let's leave it to them to solve this out. Meanwhile…" he licked his lips, pulling out a bar of chocolate. "All this fight is making me hungry!"

"Listen up, boy! I haven't given up yet! You'd better watch your back when the moon is full!" Currently blushing, Evangeline walked away from Negi before snatching the chocolate bar from Naruto's hand as he was just about to eat it and walked away.

"Ah, that was mine! I've prepared one for you! Hey wait!" Naruto got up and chased her. Asuna sweat dropped, watching their antics.

"Master is happy." Chachamaru said before walked away. Asuna raised her eyebrows, looking at Negi who was clearly happy. She smiled and ruffled his hair before they both walked away as well.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he walked across the river by bridge. He slung his bags behind his shoulder as he walked toward his destination, the wooden cottage belong to Evangeline and Chachamaru. As he was about to arrive, he remembered about what has happened that morning and the reason why he come all the way to this place.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clearer as the weather was not too hot. The wind blew slowly and gave a fresh air. It was a perfect day for everyone. Well, except for this particular blonde teacher and blonde vampire as they are now in the principal's office. They're both furiously looking at the principal who was sweating horribly._

"_You better have a good explanation about this old man." Naruto whispered at that principal. "She'd pissed off right now…" he looked at Evangeline who was gritting her teeth before slamming her fist on the table hardly._

"_This is insane!" she pointed her finger at Naruto. "Why I should let whiskers stay with me? In my own house!"_

"_Hohohoho, did you forget what you did that day?" the principal, Konoemon stroked his beard and laughed. "I knew what happened during blackout and your plans." he said much to her surprise. "You caused injuries to four of the students, damaged to the building and the cost it took to cover all of your mistakes. Surely, you could at least let him stay with you." he laughed seeing the blonde vampire stammering. "Besides, I was told Naruto-kun had saved your life that day. Surely you owed him a debt." he looked at Naruto. "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"_

"_When you say like that…" Naruto stroked his chin. "She did owe me a debt…"_

"_W-What!" Evangeline came closer and hold his jacket as if she was threatening him. "I never said thing like that!" she blushed before let go of him. "Screw that, whiskers. I'm going to kill you both until there's nothing left of you in this world!"_

"_Joking aside, did you have to do this, old man?" Naruto asked._

"_It is. There's a report about a few sightings of a man wore a cloak who was jumping on the roof to another by students. I believe that was you, correct?" Konoemon asked as Naruto nodded. "If you continue to stay with Negi,I'm afraid sooner or later everyone will know your real identity."_

"_I see…" Naruto nodded. "Alright, I understood." Konoemon finally told them to dismiss. Outside, Evangeline suddenly kicked his shin before walked away and leaving the teacher to hold his shin in pain._

Naruto ended his daydream and walked to the front door. Placing his bags on the ground, he knocked the door three times. He waited for a while before the door opened, revealed Chachamaru clad in maid uniform. "Hi Chacha-chan!" he waved his hand at her as Chachamaru bowed.

"Good evening, Naruto-sensei. Master is expecting you. Please come inside." she gestured her hand for Naruto to come in.

"Eh, she is expecting me?" Naruto grabbed his bags and came in. He saw the blonde vampire sat on the couch not so far from him. It looked like she was expecting him since she was looking at him right now, except that it's more like she was glaring dagger at him. "Yo, Eva-chan!" he took a sit next to her, obviously about her threat. It was then she pinched his cheeks suddenly and blushed.

"W-Why did you have save me that day, whiskers?" she pinched his cheeks harder."Whatever, if you're going to stay here, you have to follow my rules, got it!" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Sure your highness…but please let go of my cheeks first, will you?" Evangeline let go of his cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto looked at her while holding his red cheeks.

"Hmm…" she hummed, clearly thinking about something. "Your highness… I like that name. It suits me as The Undead Mage, The Gospel of Darkness!" she laughed as her pride overwhelming. It was then Chachamaru bowed at Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei…Let me show you your room master have prepared for you." she gestured her hand. Naruto nodded, turned his sight at Evangeline and flicked her forehead hardly. He got up and followed Chachamaru to his new room, leaving the blonde vampire holding her forehead in pain. Chachamaru opened the door and came inside the room, followed by him. Glancing around the room, he saw a single bed, a small cupboard. He saw an antique fan and a chandelier. The windows are on the right side of the room.

"Amazing huh?" Turning around, they saw Evangeline standing outside, blushing slightly. "I-I guess I do owed you a debt. H-However!" she pointed her finger at Naruto. "You still have to follow all my rules, got it whiskers!" she looked and crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her redden cheeks.

"Hmph… thanks Eva-chan." he patted her head, receiving another kick at his shin but he avoided it. She looked away before walked away. "What's up with her anyway?" he asked Chachamaru.

"I…" she spoke, getting his attention. "Thank you for saving master." she bowed. Naruto shook his head and waved his hand, disagreed by that. "Can I ask you something, Naruto-sensei?" she requested as Naruto nodded. "Why did you risk your life just to save someone?"

"Well…how am I going to put this?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Basically anyone would do that. When someone dear to you in danger, you didn't think anything else but only think about wanting to save their life. I think that's the basic concept…." Chachamaru nodded.

"…just like you save master?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…just like when I save you from Negi's magic." he smiled.

Chachamaru nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Naruto-sensei. Please, make yourself comfortable." she bowed as she got out, closing the door behind her.

Smiling, he placed his bags and other belongings before jumping face first into the bed. He closed his eyes, his eyes felt shouted, calling him suddenly. He shot his eyes wide open as he got up and got out from his room. He groaned on the way to Evangeline. Oh, he was sure have a nice day now. His fate ad destiny must be playing with him right now.

* * *

**Yatta! I'm done for this chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. Demo, sorry for the late update. Internet availability and all….but I'm ok now. Also, I'm looking for pinpoint my mistakes but to do that you have to PM me. Don't write it on review! _:**

**There's not much question left for you in this chapter. How Naruto was going to survive in his new place! What are the rules he has to follow? Also, Naruto's secret identity was nearly exposed. As usual, there's maybe a lot of thing you didn't understand, just be patient and enjoy this story.**

**As the story progress, I think I will upload my fanart so that you will know about Naruto's new clothes and all. But that you have to wait for a while. Gotta find myself a scanner... More importantly, continue to vote for your favorite other five girls for Naruto. And boy, the result was way what I'd expected. For now, please enjoy this humble fanfic of mine.**

**3A's students: Please support us!**

**Yeah, of course. Hohohoho, now onto the next chapter everyone!**

**The Trip to Kyoto**

***cheers from 3A's students**

**Me: Alright, finally! I've been waiting for this vacation!**

**Naruto: This is not ordinary trip though…**

**Negi: That's right, we have to solve our problem… But we have to prepare first!**

**Me: Ahh…that was boring…**

**?: Weirdo…**


	8. A Trip to Kyoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Negi like always! In fact, this is the last disclaimer I'm going to write. So don't get the idea to sue my ass. I'm not angry, just saying! Hohohoho! *evil laughs***

* * *

"Is that all, Naruto-sensei?"

Yue asked. Naruto nodded before placing three different books on the table. Yue took the books and brought it along with her to the side of the table. He was now at the counter in Mahora Academy's Library Island. The library was not too crowded as the usual days since today was a public holiday.

Normally, he would just sleep until noon but the quiet atmosphere around his room and Evangeline's cottage were really surprising. He reluctantly got up from his bed and walked to the living room. It was empty while Chachamaru and Evangeline were nowhere to be seen. He got curious because of that but then decided to just shrug it off. He remembered something important he has to do as he walked back to his room. Since it was holiday he decided to dress in his casual clothes. That was a white shirt and a long black pant. After cleaning himself, he got out from the cottage. And so here he was now.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he let the librarian to do her job. After a while, Yue spoke suddenly.

"Umm…how long are you going to borrow these books?" she asked. Naruto sweat dropped while scratching his left cheek with his left index finger.

"I think…just for a few days." he told. Yue nodded, continuing her work. After a while, Yue came to his side along with the books he wished to borrow.

"I'm done. I've extended the date just in case you want to read more." Yue told as her cheeks colored slightly. Naruto who as usual did not noticed it took the books and placed it between his hand and waist. "Make sure to take a good care of the books…" she continued.

"Alright… thank you for your assistance!" he winked, beginning to walk away from the counter. "See you later, Yue-chan!" he waved his hand before finally got out from the building, leaving a blushed girl waving her hand. "Okay…where to go next?" he wondered while looking at the sky. The sky was clear blue and amber colored means that it was almost evening. The weather was surprisingly calm and perfect for this day. He let out a sigh, brushing his bangs away from covering his eyes.

"I'd better go back now…" he walked away from the building and headed to the bridge. "I'm pretty sure Eva-chan and Chacha-chan are back already." he guessed. After an hour of walking, he finally arrived at the bridge that connected to the road to the vampire's cottage. While whistling, he makes his way to the front door and knocks it after walking across the staircase. He waited a while, waiting the door to be open. Seconds later, the door opened by Chachamaru much to his relieve.

"Ah… Naruto-sensei. Welcome back." she bowed. Naruto smiled, doing the same. Chachamaru backed away after fixing her position as Naruto laughed.

"You don't have to be too polite, Chacha-chan. We live in the same house here, right?" he asked. Chachamaru nodded before speaking.

"I understand." she said. Naruto laughed, not noticing she was smiling. "Uhh…" she spoke, interrupting him. "Master is waiting for you." she told while Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked. He come inside the cottage and saw the blonde vampire sat on the couch, currently drinking a cup of tea. He smiled while waving his hand. "Hey Eva-chan. Did you miss me?" he asked jokingly. The blonde vampire however shot him a knowing looks. He sweat dropped when noticed that before kneel. "I've come back, your highness…" he said while that vampire smirked. He got up, visibly frowned. "Do I have to do that? That is a weird rule, you know…"

"No." was her answer before she laughed, a mischievous aura radiated around her. Naruto sweat dropped while making his way to the couch as Chachamaru walked away to the kitchen. "It suits me as The Undead Mage!" she laughed, pride overwhelming herself.

"Sure…whatever princess." he bonked her head slightly hard with one of the books he borrowed and took a sit next to her. To his surprise, she didn't retort as she usually was. She was just laughing and stopped after a while. It was then he decided to ask her about that. "You're surprisingly happy, Eva-chan. Did something happen today?" he asked.

"He's alive. That brat told me he was alive!" she told as Naruto shot her a weird look.

"He? You mean the 'thousand master' guy you've been searching for?" he guessed while Evangeline nodded. "Hmm…but you told me that guy is dead?" he questioned.

"That's what I've assumed. But that brat told me he met that man 6 years ago. For almost 10 years, I thought he was dead…" she told. Naruto smiled and got up, pumping his fist in the air.

"Then it's settled then!" he told. Evangeline looked at him weirdly. "I will meet and ask him to remove the curse from you. Then, we lived happily ever after!" he claimed. Evangeline raised her eyebrows and blushed crimson at the word.

"D-Don't think it was that easy, whiskers!" she missed the kick she directed at Naruto's shin. "That was 6 years ago. He could be anywhere." Naruto nodded before crossing his left arm over his chest while scratching his cheek with his right index finger, clearly thinking about something. "However… as The Undead Mage, that just a petty problem." she smirked, getting Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chachamaru finally got out from the kitchen with a tray and a cup of tea. She walked to the table in front of them and placed the cup of tea. She gestured at Naruto which he gladly took it. She nodded before walks away to the kitchen.

"I already explained this at Negi. There was a house where he lived for a while." Evangeline explained. "If the rumors of his death are false, then there might be some kind of clue there. That house was somewhere in Kyoto."

"I see. How far is…Kyoto from here?" he asked, returning back to his seat.

"The fastest way is to take the train. But you have to exchange trains a couple of times." Evangeline explained while Naruto nodded and sweat dropped.

"Damn…that seems far away…" he shook his head before looking back at her. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you this…" he began. "Negi and you've been talking a lot about this 'thousand master'. Is he famous or something?" he asked while Evangeline smirked.

"He is very well renowned. To him, you're just a wet behind his ears." she laughed as Naruto groaned.

"Sheesh…that was mean Eva-chan." he smirked. "Then again, if I was a wet behind his ears then you're just a dust to him. You know since I was stronger and Negi's defeated you." he smiled before flicking Evangeline's forehead. She gritted her teeth, delivered a kick to his shin but missed anyway. He laughed and took one of the books he borrowed.

"Stupid whiskers…" she groaned before finally noticing the book he has been holding. "What kind of book is that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Meh, nothing unusual." He said without looking away from the book. He reached his pocket and pulled out something in rectangular shape. "I've been trying to figure how to use this thing…" he told while opening the book. "This is what they called cellphone, right?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows when hearing the blonde vampire laughed out loud. "What's so funny? "he asked.

"Did you leave in a cave, whiskers?" she wiped away her tears, finally returning to her normal state. "Anyway, where did you get that?" she asked and pointing her finger at the rectangular thing called cellphone.

"Well, I got this a few days ago. But I don't know how to use this thing…" he laughed. Evangeline snatched away the cellphone and flipped it open with her finger.

"Hmph, I show you how to use this. I'm not going to repeat this!" she said much to his happiness. Naruto closed the book and moved closer to her. As he heard Evangeline explaining the functions of the cellphone, he failed to notice the blushes at the blonde vampire because of their closeness. As they continued, they didn't notice a pair of equally green eyes that has been watching them from far. Their time in that leisured day was spent just like that.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he was now on the way to 3A's class. Back in the morning after he was getting ready to go to school, Evangeline came and tell him she was absent for that day along with Chachamaru. He nodded and got out from the cottage and headed straight to the academy. And so here he was now. Along the way, he remembered about his talk with Evangeline yesterday.

'_Even if I go to Kyoto, will we be able to find any clue at all?'_ he wondered_. 'Besides, I heard from a few students that place is famous with histories. I might find some clue about Konoha as well… maybe it was worth it…'_ he smiled, now reaching in front of 3A's class.

"Everyone! On the next week, class 3A…"

He heard Negi's voice. Smiling, he reached the front door and opened it.

"…will be going on a trip to Kyoto and Nara!"

Upon entering the class he saw the students cheered in happiness. _'Of all the luck…to think I just mention the places…'_ Since they were busy celebrating the announcement made by Negi, they're barely noticed his presence. Few of students at the front who have noticed him quickly greeted him. Smiling he greeted back.

"Good morning. What's going on here?" he asked the student in front of him, Makie. Negi and the others finally noticed him. Negi and the rest of the students greeted and bowed at him. "Good morning. You look like you're having fun." he told. Negi smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'm too excited. Next week, we will be going on a trip to Kyoto and Nara!" he laughed and waving his hands excitedly along with the Narutaki twin. "Uwaah, I can't wait for the school trip! Is everyone prepared!"

"Ne, Negi-sensei looks very happy about it." Makie giggled. Naruto smiled although sweat dropped at their childish antics.

"There a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like Hawaii." The class president, Ayaka explained. "Since there are so many international students in our class, Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei themselves is in Japan for the first time, the decision was for a cultural trip to Kyoto and Nara." she blushed and giggled when Negi shaking her hand happily.

"I see. Then this is a perfect opportunity for me…" Naruto nodded, talking to himself. It was then he noticed the weird looks he received from his students. "…t-to learn about Japan beautiful environment and culture of course!" he lied. The students accepted his answer however.

It was then Shiina called him suddenly. Turning his sight at her, he saw she was pointing her finger at the door direction. Turning around, he saw Shizuna standing at the side of the door. "Ah, good morning Shizuna-san." he greeted.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei. My…what a commotion." she said before continued. "Ah, yes. The principal is calling you." she told. Naruto nodded and got out from the class and headed straight to the principal's office. He knocks once before entering the office. He saw the principal sat on his usual place. He smiles while making his way toward that principal. "Yo, old man. Did you want to see me?"

"Hoho, indeed I am. But before that, how about your new place?" the principal, Konoemon asked.

"Well, it's ok. Chacha-chan is fine and Eva-chan is bossy as usual." Naruto told, laughing a bit. "Other than that, it's perfectly fine."

"Hohoho, I see. I guess Negi has told you the news about the trip to Kyoto and Nara?" Konoemon asked. Naruto nodded as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I have to tell you this. I'm afraid you can't go to Kyoto and Nara."

"What!" he shouted, causing the principal to cover his ears. "So you're telling me that the trip has been cancelled!" he shouted once more, causing the principal to sweat dropped. "Damn it…how are you going to tell Negi about this? He was really excited about this trip. He will be really upset." he let out a sigh. "Do you really have to cancel this trip?" he asked, finally regained his composure.

"Please calm down yourself. It's not cancelled for sure yet." Konoemon explained while Naruto looked at him questionably. "It's just that they don't want Negi to go."

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Naruto asked. "Can you please stop with your riddles? You're just reminded me about the pervert golem I've met at the library." he said, causing the old man to sweat dropped horribly. Konoemon coughed, quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hm…how should I explain this?" Konoemon began. "It was the 'Kansai Magic Association'. That's who they are." he explained.

"Kansai… Magic Association?" Naruto repeated the word as the principal nodded. "Did they have anything to do with Negi or something?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is. Actually I was one of the directors of the Kantou Magic Association." Konoemon explained. "The Kansai and Kantou Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time." he stated while Naruto nodded. "Now, if I were to send in a teacher who was also a mage, they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval."

"That would be a mere suicide…" Naruto continued as the principal nodded. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Alright…I will tell Negi about this." he opened his eyes while turning around.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Please keep listening!" Konoemon said suddenly as Naruto turning around to face him. "Actually, I want to stop the feud with the mages in the west." he explained. "So I'm going to send you as Negi's escort."

"Negi…escort?" Naruto asked while the principal nodded. "What did I have to do?" he asked, waiting for the principal answer.

"All you have to do is protect Negi while he is going to pass this letter to their boss." Konoemon took the letter on the table and showed it to him. "You may be in danger along the way…but as they are also mages, I doubt they will get the students or any other normal involved." he placed both of his hands at the bridge of his nose. "This will not be an easy task, Naruto-kun. What do you say?" he asked.

Naruto placed his hands at his nape while thinking the principal suggestion. Few minutes later, he came with an answer. "So tell me…" he began, smiling widely. "What'd you think my answer is?" Konoemon laughed as soon as Naruto finished talking.

"Very well…oh, and one more thing…" the principal spoke while Naruto raising his eyebrows. "Kyoto is where my granddaughter Konoka used to live…" he said much to Naruto's surprise. "She hasn't found out about you and Negi yet, has she?"

"No…not yet." Naruto told him while the principal nodded.

"It's just that her parents have different ideas. So please, don't let her find out about your identity." Naruto just nodded at that. "Very well then, the school trip will proceed as we planned. I believe Negi would say the same thing if he was here…"

"Alright, I'll call him." Naruto chuckled while turning around and headed to the front door. "See you later, old man!" he gave the principal thumbs up before opening the door and finally got out from the office.

Naruto whistled as he was now on the way to 3A's class. Once arrived, he opened the door and saw Negi is still moving around excitedly while the students was laughing at him or busy chattering with each other about the trip. He coughed before waving his hand and motioned for the bespectacled teacher to come closer.

"Hey… Negi, that old man is calling you." he told once Negi was closer. Negi nodded before got out from the class and closed the door. Naruto let out a sigh while walking toward the teacher desk. He did not notice pairs of eyes that have been watching him expectantly since he was arrived. When noticed, he couldn't help but blushed at the attention given at him. "Umm…w-well, what did you want to do now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest while hoping doing that will somehow lessen the red color on his cheeks that seemed to have darken.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-sensei was so cute when blushing!" Makie giggled as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hehehe, I felt like wanting to caress you all of sudden, Naruto-sensei…" Shiina said while a few other students nodded, wanting the same. The girls continued to make embarrassing comments until a voice stopping them immediately. That voice was coming from Fuuka, the older sister of the twin.

"Ne… Naruto-sensei. Can you share with us your experience during blackout?" she suggested as the rest of the students nodded. Naruto scratched his left cheek with his left index finger, obviously thinking about something since all of his students were looking at him excitedly. He sweat dropped as he was trying to find the right word to say it.

"Well…" he began. "It was really dark that night…" The students except Asuna nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "It was really wild…wet… and tired." he spoke but stopped when he heard a cough. Looking in front of him, he saw almost all of the students were blushing brightly and looking at him disbelievingly. Asuna however just sweat dropped and blushed slightly. "Umm…what is it?" he asked, feeling slightly uneasy at the weird looks he received.

"N-Naruto-sensei…" Makie got up from her chair and pointed her finger at him. "…you're a pervert!"

"Huh?" was his only answer as he looked at his students questionably.

"Uhh, I can't believe this. When it was blackout, you're meeting with a girl in a secret place…" Yuuna made a wild guess and speculation. Naruto looked at her weirdly, still unaware of the situation. "…and then…and then…" she shook her head furiously, blushing brightly. "Kyaah! You're really gross, Naruto-sensei! I thought you were better than that!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, still confused about that. It was then the class president Ayaka got up suddenly and pointed her finger at him.

"Naruto-sensei!" she called while glaring at him and gritted her teeth. "To think you would do such an unbelievable act, you're disgracing the teacher and the school name. You're just another pervert!"

"I-I'm a pervert? What the hell does that mean?" he asked before finally realized what had happened. "W-Wait, you got it all wrong!" he waved his hands defensively. His word however made the situation worsen.

"W-Wrong?" Shiina said as if she was realizing something even though it was completely and clearly wrong. "T-Then…did you r-rape the girl?" she said her wild speculation. The girls looked at him disbelievingly before backing away to the end corner of the class while covering their body with their hands defensively. Asuna however didn't moved away and just sweat dropped horribly at her friend's antic.

"Naruto-sensei, y-you're…dirty pervert!" Misa shouted before noticing Asuna who was still sitting at her chair. "Asuna, get away from him!" she told. Asuna shook her head before got up from her chair.

"Sheesh, stop over reacting guys…" she told them. However she said the word in a wrong situation. Little she knew that she was just about to enter that wild…scandal.

"Oh gracious…"Ayaka said, pointing her finger at Asuna. "D-Don't tell me you're that girl! I should've known you always adore Naruto-sensei all this time, Asuna-san!" she accused causing the orange haired girl to blush brightly at the word.

"W-Wait, Iincho-san! You're mistaken!" Asuna defended herself. She turned around to meet with Naruto who was sitting on the teacher desk. "Do something, Naruto!" As they're talking and finding their way out from this problem, they missed another wild speculation Misa just created.

"When they met, Naruto-sensei was about to rape her but Asuna suddenly confessed her love for him. And then…" she paused as Yuuna shook her head furiously. She sweat dropped but continued anyway. "…then it's happens naturally." she stopped upon realizing something. "Hey wait, I thought he was living with you, Konoka?" she asked while Konoka nodded. "Surely, you didn't see anything spicy?"

Konoka tilted her head while placing her index finger at her cheeks. "Ara, I was sleeping so I didn't see anything at all…but it was noisy. And then I felt the bed was shaky for a while…" she said. The girls who have been listening blushed brightly. "Then, I heard the sound of the door been closed." she told as they nodded. "I don't think Naruto-sensei will do such things." she giggled.

"You're too soft, Konoka." Misa scolded, placing her hand at her chin. "But I think she was right." she said.

"Eh, but you're the one who has been accusing him…" Fuuka stated while the girl blushed slightly.

"W-Well… I mean he would not even dare to look at us at once. He will be blushing for sure." she stated. The girls nodded thinking the same.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Yue who have been quiet all the time since they'd backed away from him finally decided to speak. "I don't think he was the kind of man to do such things. That's ludicrous…"

"Kakizaki!" the class president pointed her finger at Misa. "This is your fault to begin with. You'll hold responsible for this accident." she stated, causing the girl to sweat dropped and waving her hand desperately.

"Don't be so mean. You can't put all the blames on me!" she pointed her finger at Yuuna who was then blushing slightly. "H-How about her? She was the one been imagining those bad images!" her appeal however was left ignored. "Uhh…I hate you guys…" she cried as she led them toward Naruto was sitting cross legged on the teacher desk while talking the angry orange haired girl, Asuna.

"What is it?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Listen here, I want to apologize about what have happened…" Misa began. Her voice however was softly so they did not hear it. "H-However, on Yuuna's side, we demand an answer right now!" she smirked as the girl she mentioned blushed slightly.

"M-Misa!" she cried out and went panicked.

"Alright. Finally…I was just about to give up…" Naruto sweat dropped, continued to sit on the desk. "It was blackout that night, so I was patrolling just in case someone is still around. Then, I heard a scream suddenly." he told, getting the girls attention.

"S-Scream?" Fuuka asked while Naruto nodded. "Uwaah, I'm scared…" she holds her twin, Fumika's hand as they hug each other. Naruto noticed the scared looks of the girls displayed. Even though Asuna knew his story was a lie but she just let him lied and continued the story. Hiding his smirks, he spoke.

"Yes, a scream. It was so loud until it could be heard all around the academy district…yet so faint…"

"W-What? When you said like that, I did hear something that night." Akira sweat dropped, placing her hand under her chin. "I think…it was a scream…" she confirmed her suspicion. The girls looked at her disbelievingly. "Go on and continue the story, Naruto-sensei." she gestured, receiving glares from her already scared friends.

"Hmm…alright. If that you wish…" Naruto face went serious immediately. "I was searching around wildly and wondering where the voice comes from…" he noticed the girls had moved closer to him and Asuna. Inwardly laughing, he continued. "Somehow it'd led me to one of the girl's baths. So, I came and asked for Asuna's help. " The blonde teacher said as the girls nodded.

"I-I see. That's why Konoka said it was noisy in her room and the bed was shaky, huh?" Misa repeated while Konoka nodded happily.

"The bed was shaky?" Naruto sweat dropped but quickly wiped it off before continued his story. "Anyway, when we entered the girl's baths, it was then we saw…it…"

"I-It! Did you see a…" Misa guessed while sweat dropped horribly.

"Kyaaa! D-Don't say the word!" Makie covered her ears with her hands while shook her head furiously. Because of the scariness, the girls moved even closer to him. Asuna sweat dropped as she saw Naruto covered his mouth with his hand to prevent from burst out laughing.

"I'm afraid I have to, Makie-chan. It was dark so we didn't have a good look at that thing." he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I think it was a girl since the uniform was just like you…" he pointed his finger at Makie's school uniform while making scary face. "…except that it was stained with blood…"

"B-Blood!" the younger of the twin, Fumika asked as Naruto nodded. However, they did not see he was fighting the urge to laugh since they are scared. "Uwaah, I'm so scared…" she cried, hugging her twin tighter.

"Meh, you don't have to get scared like that. Just after we saw her, she's just vanished." Naruto smiled, noticing the girls somewhat less…excited. Inwardly laughing, he continued. "…only to find her floating above us and fly away."

"Y-You must be bluffing…right?" Ayaka asked, sweat dropping at that. Naruto shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Hmm…I wish it was my imagination. But it was true." he looked at Asuna, hiding a smile behind his serious expression. Asuna noticed that just shrugged. "We are chasing her as she kept floating. Until she led us…" he pointed his finger at the door. "…right in front your class before disappears." As soon as he said, all the girls automatically move closer until they're just a few inches away from him. Somewhat, he felt regret telling them that since he was clearly blushing at their closeness.

"W-Well…" he coughed. "Since we found nothing, we decided to leave. But…"he placed his hand at his chin. "I think I heard a faint giggles in this class when we are about to leave." As soon as he said that, they girls moved even closer to him. His blush increases as he felt their body brushed against him. Then the bell rang suddenly marked the end of Negi's class. Feeling grateful at that, he got up and made his way out from those girls who were covering and stopping him from leaving. However, they're too late since he was already stands in front of the door.

"Well, you should prepare for the next class." he winked at them before got out from the class. "Have a nice day, everyone!" he closed as he heard they're asking Asuna about the story he just created. He walked away while laughing at his victory today. While making his ways to the teacher's longue, he saw Negi who was running out of the building. He wondered what had happened to Negi as he tried to chase him.

* * *

"If I told him, he might punish Eva-san. I don't think she is a bad person." Negi said as Chamo moved to his shoulder. They are now outside the building in the academy district. After having a discussion with the principal, he heads straight outside the building hastily with a plan in his mind.

Chamo looked at him while letting out a sigh. "…feeling pity for the enemy. This is just like you, aniki. You're too damn kind." He said as Negi laughed. "Anyway, did you see a card appear when we used the provisional contract that day?" he asked while Negi pulled out a card.

"That was a nice card."

Turning around, they saw Naruto was standing behind them while glancing at the card all the time. Feeling embarrassed, Negi quickly hid the card behind his back. Naruto noticed that just laughed while ruffling Negi's hair.

"Hey, no need to get embarrass out of suddenly. Show it to me." Negi reluctantly showed him the card. He kept glancing at the card thoroughly and saw Asuna's picture in it. She is portrayed differently while holding a long giant sword. "Well…that was interesting ways you portrayed her…" he sweat dropped.

"You don't get it do you, nii-san?" Chamo asked while Naruto raised his eyebrows. "This is the provisional contract." Naruto nodded while letting that white ermine pouring out all his knowledge about it. Feeling really lost, Naruto sweat dropped while raising his hand.

"I think I get it now, Chamo…" he groaned before looking at Negi. "So, that's means you'd made a renewal…contract with Asuna, huh?" he guessed as that bespectacled teacher nodded. "Damn…you should stop listening to this perverted ermine. He is going to turn you into pervert sooner or later." he holds Chamo with his hand and shows it at Negi before finally letting him go. "Anyway, I believe you've already receiving your task from that old man?" he asked.

"That's right…" Negi nodded.

"Hmm…I don't know how is this going to turn out, but let's give it our best, all right?" Naruto extended his hand at him. Smiling, Negi gladly took his hand and shook it rapidly.

"What're you doing here Naruto, Negi?" Turning around, they both saw Asuna and Konoka already clad in their casual clothes. Asuna came closer before noticing the card Negi was holding. "Hey, what is that?" she snatched the card from his hand causing him to panic. Konoka moved closer to her and inspected the card together. Feeling not to interfere, Naruto moved away from them to settle this matter out. Chamo slid passed them and sat on his shoulder.

"Damn…nii-san, you're leaving aniki alone to tell ane-san about that card…" Chamo sweat dropped as Naruto laughing once they saw Asuna getting angry suddenly while Konoka just giggled. "Don't you want to make contract too? We'll gain many allies!" that white ermine suggested suddenly causing the blonde teacher to sweat dropped.

"I told you before, I'm not a mage." he whispered, carefully not letting Konoka to hear their conversation. "Besides, even if I'm a mage, I wouldn't make these provisional contract things…." he pressed that ermine's head. "…because I'm not a pervert like you…" It was then they saw Konoka was heading toward them. "Hey, Konoka-chan. How can I help you?" he asked, flashing his megawatt grin.

"Naruto-sensei, do you want to come shopping with us for the school trip?" she asked. Smiling, he nodded. And so, he followed the group led by Konoka to the school ground that held a special school trip sale that was recently setup. Since arrived, Konoka has been helping Negi finding suitable clothes to be brought on the trip. Sweat dropping, Naruto turned his sight at Asuna who was looking for something not so far from him.

"She sure seems closer with Negi now." he began. "Did something happen to her lately?" he asked as Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know…" she replied before looking at him while feeling annoyed. "Why did you lie at them about that ghost story? You're almost scared them half to death. Now they're afraid going anywhere alone." she told causing Naruto to laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure to apologize." he sweats dropped before quickly wiped it away. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this…" he began. "Is it really true that you likes to smooch kids?" he laughed, avoiding the furious punch from the embarrassing girl. "I see. It is true then!" he laughed, running away from the girl who was beginning to chase him but he stopped suddenly. "Hey, where are Konoka-chan and Negi?" he asked.

Asuna stopped running before looking around her surroundings that was not too crowded with students. Taking this chance, Naruto asked one of the students who were browsing the store about Negi. That student pointed her finger at the changing room while explaining she saw the bespectacled was heading towards it earlier. Smiling and thanking at the blushing students, he walks toward Asuna who looking around. "Yo, I think you should check one of the changing rooms." he told as Asuna raised her eyebrows.

"Then, why you didn't go and check it out?" she asked.

"It is because this is a girl's school. I don't want to get accused again for being a pervert!" Naruto explained before looking away, hiding his blushes. Asuna looked at him before let out a sigh and heading towards the changing rooms. Looking away from her, Naruto walks away to the food section. Looking at all types of foods, snacks and canned drinks stacked neatly in front of him, made him hungry greatly. He took a packet of potato chips and inspected it.

"I should buy this and some instant noodles for the trip." he inwardly chuckled. "Man, it's been a while since I ate these!" he walks to the counter but stopped immediately. He noticed one of the quietest girls in the class, Setsuna Sakurazaki not so far from him.

"Hey…Setsuna-chan!" he waved his hand while walking toward her. Setsuna however stayed quiet until he was arrived in front of her.

"Good evening, Naruto-sensei." she spoke. "Please don't call me like that. It's…" she looked around her to see the girls who jealously glanced at her closeness with the blonde teacher. "…threatening…"

"Uhh…you're so mean Setsuna-chan." Naruto laughed, placing his hands at the nape of his neck. "Anyway, what're you doing here?" he asked. Obviously she was in the school trip sale and clearly she was looking for something. Yet he can still ask that? How obliviously is he? At least that's what Setsuna was thinking. However, she answered with manners and properly.

"I was preparing for the trip." she said as Naruto nodded. "Now, if you excuse me…" she bowed, getting ready to leave. Naruto bowed slightly as he watched Setsuna walking away. He noticed she was walking a bit faster than usual. But he decided to ignore that.

"Meh, she must have an important business to take care of." he guessed while heading to the counter to pay for the foods he took. After paying for the goods, he walks away to the clothes section and saw Asuna, Konoka and Negi along with Chamo. "Yo. Where've you been?" he asked.

"Hehehe, it was nothing, Naruto-sensei." Konoka giggled before grabbing Naruto's arm. "Come on, let's look for your shirt next!" she happily said, walking ahead and dragging him along. Looking back, he saw Negi was smiling and sweat dropped while Asuna just shrugged. Surprisingly, the white ermine, Chamo was avoiding from him and sweating horribly. So, he decided to ask about this later. Little that white ermine knows that he was about to be grill later.

* * *

"…and then, they're screaming loudly!" Naruto laughed loudly while holding his stomach. Evangeline couldn't help but finding herself smirking. Chachamaru who was watching them from far also couldn't help but smiling at his antics. "Hahaha, I can't believe it!" he and now, Evangeline laughed. After a while, they're finally stopped. "But still, I feel bad lying to them…"

"That can't be help, whiskers." Evangeline laughed.

"Yeah…I guess so. Anyway…" Naruto began. "Did you know we are going to a trip to Kyoto and Nara?" he smiled. "You really think we could find something there? I mean about this thousand master guy?" he asked while Evangeline nodded slightly. "So did I have to search around those places? Man, that's a pain in the ass." he said.

"Don't tell me you're already forgot your promi-" Evangeline blushed, quickly corrected her words. "I-I mean, you tell me you're going to help me. This is your chance, so sucks it up whiskers!" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Naruto sweat dropped and let out a sigh.

"Sheesh…you're so cold, Eva-chan!" he laughed slightly before turning his sight to Chachamaru who was already standing beside Evangeline. "Anyway, are you coming for the trip? If you're coming, at least I have a travelling partner. We'll leave Eva-chan alone of course." he said, receiving a hard kick to his shin.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sensei. I'd rather be by master's side as usual." Chachamaru bowed.

"I see. That's ok then." Naruto laughed, coming closer to Evangeline who was still looking away. "Until that time, I'll be on your sides so that you won't get lonely when I was away, okay?" he patted her head. Gritting her teeth while blushing greatly, she launched a kick to his shin but missed anyway. Naruto laughed as he got up and headed to his room to sleep, leaving an angry vampire and her servant alone. The days went out as usual.

* * *

In the morning Naruto finding himself boring and hungry after being harshly wake up by Evangeline, he decided to go to the cafeteria in the academy districts. After patting that blonde vampire head and winking at Chachamaru, he got out from the cottage. On the way, he let out a yawn and stretching his arms and body. When reaching around the dorm's ground, he saw a group of students clad in casual clothes heading the same direction as he is. He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Ah, that's right! Today is a school holiday. No wonder they not wearing their school uniforms!" he laughed upon remembering that as he let the group to walk pass him. After refusing that group of girls to go out for a date and getting away from those girls grip, he continued his way to the cafeteria. When arrived, he saw only a few students since the others considering eating outside the academy. He bought himself a hamburger and a bottle of water.

"Now I just need to find a nice place to eat!" he smiled while looking around.

"Oii, Naruto!" Looking at the source of that voice, he saw Asuna and Chamo waving their hand at him. He smiled while heading toward them.

"Good morning, Asuna." Naruto winked at Asuna before looking at the white ermine. "Yo, Chamo." he looks at them who were eating their foods. It was then he realized someone was missing from the group. "Umm…where're Negi and Konoka?" he asked while taking a seat next to her.

"They are…" Asuna began but interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. Sighing, she pulled out her cellphone to answer it. "Hmm…what do you want, Kakizaki?" she sweat dropped. Naruto leaned in to hear their conversation.

'_It's amazing! It's incredible, Asuna! It feels like those two are going to quit school and run off to get married!'_

Naruto and Asuna sweat dropped. "Huh? They said they were going shopping today…" she replied.

'_No! It's date! A date! A secret love date! Kyaaa!'_

Naruto sweat dropped even more at this. It was then he noticed a familiar blonde hair girl was heading their way. "Good morning, Ayaka." he greeted, causing Asuna to panic suddenly.

"W-Wha-" she looked at her back and saw Ayaka already standing behind her. "Uahh!" she screams, getting that class president attention.

"Hmm, what's the matter, Asuna-san?" Ayaka asked before looking at the blonde teacher who was just simply shook his head. "Are you hiding something from me, Asuna-san?" she asked.

"Ah, i-it was nothing, absolutely nothing Iincho-san! Don't worry about it!" Asuna shook her head desperately while holding her cellphone away from Ayaka.

'_Hey, did something happen over there? Did I just hear Ayaka and Naruto-sensei voices?'_

"U-Umm..." Asuna sweat dropped, quickly finding herself at loss of words.

'_Anyway, we're going to keep following them! I'll send you another photo, so just hold on over there!'_

The call ended as her phone rang once again. Naruto and Ayaka leaned as Asuna flipping her phone. On the screen, Naruto saw a picture of Negi and Konoka were drinking using the same glass while sitting closer to each other on the same table. To him, it was just a normal picture, but to the class president who was shaking... it was more than that.

"What the heck is this! Even this is a joke, there are limits!" Ayaka shouted, rapidly hitting Asuna's back. "I demand answers!" she was now…attacking Naruto but he easily avoided it. Much to her annoyance, she snatched Asuna's phone from her hand and called Misa.

'_Hmm, hell-'_

"Hold on a minute here!" Ayaka shouted loudly. Naruto sweat dropped while covering his ears with his hands. "This is a direct order from the class president of 3-A! There is an absolute prohibition on immoral relationships between teachers and students!" she said, her eyes was twitching. "You will stop them right now by any means necessary! Got it!" she hissed. Naruto shook his head and deciding not to interfere in this matter. He turned his sight at his foods instead.

"Hehe, I'm really hungry right now!" he opened the hamburger's cover. "Itadakimasu!" he brought it to his mouth.

"Stop that!" Naruto closed his mouth, looking at the class president who was still furiously talking at the phone. Asuna just looking at her while the white ermine climbing her back. "You will hold responsible for this! Make sure that those two do not become closer than necessary, got it!'

Naruto let out a sigh before returning his sight at his hamburger. "It's getting cold already….whatever." he brought it to his mouth once again.

"That's it! I'm sending Naruto-sensei as your backup!" Ayaka said, interrupting him immediately.

"H-Huh?" was Naruto's only response. Ayaka stands in front of him while pointing her finger at him.

"Naruto-sensei, I want you to follow them and stop them from doing anything unnecessary!" she instructed as Naruto got up after placing his food aside.

"Umm…did I have anything to do with this?" he asked while the class president crossed her arms over her chest. He looks at her face and noticed it was shining darkly. "Umm…can I eat my breakfast first?" he asked softly.

"Now!" Ayaka hissed, causing him to stand still.

"Yes sir. I-I mean miss!" he bowed before running ahead to whoever knew where he was going. "Damn it, why did I have to this?" he stopped after making sure he was far enough from Ayaka. "Now where can I find them? I don't have a clue!" he cried slightly. It was then his cellphone rang. He flipped it and saw a new mail is coming along with a voice mail. He raised his eyebrows as he opened it.

'_Don't slack off!'_

That creepy voice came out along with Ayaka scary face. Sweat dropping horribly, Naruto quickly ran off to the outside of the academy and headed outside the academy districts. It is because he'd finally remembered where was going to go next after reminiscing their conversation. Half an hour later, he finally arrived at the city with a question kept playing in his mind.

"Where the heck did she got my number!" he sweat dropped as his cellphone rang. "Huh? A new mail?" he opened it. "Ah, someone was calling!" he placed it near his ear.

'_Hello, is this Naruto-sensei?'_

Naruto stops walking. "Yes, who is this?"

'_Ah finally, where are you right now? They're going to leave if you don't hurry!'_

Naruto sweat dropped. "Sheesh…you're going to hurt my ear sooner or later. Where're you right now?"

'_We're in front of a shop right now. Hurry up!'_

He looks around and sweat dropped even more. "Uhh…there was more than a shop in this city…" he said. However he was replied by silence. He looked at his cellphone and saw the call had ended. "Hmm…this is a pain in the ass." he sweats dropped while placing his cellphone away. It was then someone grabs his hand much to his surprise. That person who is a man dragged him a few meters away and stops in front of a furniture shop.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked defensively. In front of him were the man earlier and two slightly dark skin girls who seem to be high school students. His question was left unanswered since the man places his finger at Naruto's lips.

"Sheesh…Naruto-sensei, you're going to blow our disguise!" that man said…in a high pitched voice though. Naruto sweat dropped as he recognized that well known voice.

"Why the hell did you wore like that, Madoka-chan?" he asked before Madoka placing both of her hand at his mouth. "Hmphft!"

"Naruto-sensei, you should get disguise as well!" one of the disguised girls Shiina suggested while the other girl, Misa kept looking around.

"Mphh…" Madoka removed her hands from his mouth. "Never mind about that…" Naruto sweat dropped while crossing his arms over his chest. "What's going on here? Your class president surely was furious about this…" he asked at them. Misa smiles while pointing her finger at the different direction they're standing right now.

"Take a look at that and tell us what you see!" she said. Naruto nodded and reluctantly looked at whatever she was pointing. He glanced thoroughly at their… targets. Those targets were Negi and Konoka who was standing in front of a clothes shop.

"Umm…I see Negi and Konoka looking at the displays clothes." he looked away and shot them a weird looks. "So, what was the real problem here?"

"Ghh, you're so oblivious Naruto-sensei!" Misa placed her hands at her waist while shaking her head left and right slightly. "Don't you see, they're having a date? A lovey date!" she said as the other girls nodded agreeing with her. This however made the blonde teacher to sweat dropped even more.

"A-A lovey date?" he asked as they nodded. Naruto looks back at Negi and Konoka who were still at that shop before returning his sight at the girls. "Umm…really? That doesn't look like that to me."

"Sheesh…you're so oblivious Naruto-sensei! No wonder you didn't have a girlfriend!" Misa infuriated said. "Don't you see Konoka is hitting on Negi-sensei? I mean she lives in the same room as Negi-sensei and you, right?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "…and then when you and Asuna are busy being lovey dovey with each other, Konoka started to act like a second mother…" she deduced while Naruto sweats dropped. "…and then that feeling grew to love. Then one night…" she continued as the girls face flushed scarlet.

"That's seems…weird." Naruto stated. "Are you sure you're not a little bit...exaggerated?"

"It's the truth, Naruto-sensei. We heard they're talking like a couple does!" Shiina said worriedly. "If the authorities know about this, they're going to expel Negi-sensei! That's why we should interfere before that happens!"

"I-I see. But I don't feel too good about this…" Naruto nodded slightly, placing his hand at his chin. Few seconds later, he made his decision. "Alright then, I will help you. But I'm just observing while you do…your stuff."

"Yeah, all right! We got a supportive member now!" The girls cheered. Naruto just shook his head and smiled at their antics. "Okay now, we just have to get you disguise." The girls claimed while observing him. "You look like a guy who can blend well in the crowd. But…"

"Umm…what is it?" Naruto asked while his cheeks colored slightly at the girls who were still glancing thoroughly at him.

"I think your whiskers like mark is a spoiler. We should cover it up!" Misa suggested as she pulled out something.

"Eh… What is that?" he asked while looking at that thing. That thing looks like something that can cover your face…except that it looks like a famous robot mask like the one he saw at the otaku shop days ago. His question was left unanswered since she had already worn it at his face. He found himself immediately uncomfortable as the girls nodded as if that was a good disguise. "T-This is a stupid disguise!" he expressed his dissatisfaction.

"Shush, primary members' orders are absolute. You should trust us!" Misa waved her hand, disagreed by that. "You're completely invisible now. Look around, no one notices you!" she said as the other girls nodded. Looking around, Naruto saw all of the nearby passengers giving him weird look but then just smiles at him. Naruto lowered his head and sweat dropped, getting the idea to just disappear right now.

"Ne, no one was noticing you Naruto-sensei!" Shiina giggled.

"I think otherwise…" Naruto simply said. Nobody notices his tears thanks to the mask.

"You did a good job, Naruto-sensei! You are promoted to fourth class supportive member right now!" Misa gave him thumbs up and laughed.

"Yeah, thank you for the promotion!" Naruto sarcastically said before crying slightly. "Now can I take off this stupid mask right now?" he asked even though it was more like he was begging. It was then he notices familiar figures heading their way. "Ah, it was Negi and Konoka…" he said softly to the other girls.

"Yikes! Let's go Kugio-kun!" Shiina leaving them while dragging Madoka along.

"Do your magic, Naruto-sensei! We're counting on you!" Misa gave him another thumb up before leaving him. "Just stand still okay!" she winked before disappearing between the crowd.

Behind the robot mask, Naruto was sweating horribly. "Uhh, she didn't have to shout so loudly…" he looked away and saw Negi and Konoka walking near to him. They were walking in front of him but then stopped suddenly. He saw Negi was sweat dropping while looking at him. Not just Negi, he was also sweat dropping horribly right now. Thanks to the mask, they didn't saw it.

"Umm…w-what is that man doing?" Negi asked looking at the robot masked man that has been standing still until now.

"Ara, you didn't know, Negi-kun?" Konoka giggled. "This is what they called cosplay. Harajuku is really famous about this!" she explained.

"I-I see. Your country sure is amazing huh?" they laughed, starting to walk away. "Where should we go next, Konoka-san?" Naruto heard their conversation before they're completely out from his sight. Minutes later, Misa, Madoka and Shiina emerged between the crowds with a pile of stuff on Shiina's arms

"See? I told ya it'll work!" Misa smiles while holding his shoulder.

"You did a good job, Naruto-sensei!" Madoka smiled.

"Great!" Naruto laughed. "Now can I burn this stupid mask?" he pointed at his mask before noticing what the girls were holding. "Eh, what is that?" he asked while pointing his finger at it. "I-Is that a dumbbell?"

"Uhh…when this is finish, we're going to claim back our money at Ayaka." Shiina cried.

"Anyway, for now let's focus on our mission. Let's go!" Misa and Madoka both dragged Naruto along with them. Few minutes later, they arrived in front of an accessories shop. Not so far from them, at the entrance of that shop was none other than the 'famous' couple Konoka and Negi. The nearby passengers sweat dropped at the sight of three high school students and a robot masked man in a stalking position at the corner of the building.

"Okay, we have to make interruption!" Misa said as the others nodded. It was then Naruto raised his right hand. "What is it, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Can I skip from doing this?" he asked.

"No can't do, Naruto-sensei. It is because you're next." Shiina said as Naruto sweat dropped. Misa and Madoka pushed him until he was a few meters away from Negi and Konoka. After shooting the girls an annoyed look, he walks near the spectacled teacher and his…date. From his distance he could hear their conversation loud and clear.

"What did you think about this, Konoka-san?" Negi asked. Naruto saw he was holding something in his hands. Naruto came closer to them to get a better view. Turn out, that thing Negi was holding was the same kind of bells Asuna used to tie her hair.

"Uwaah, that's cute. This is perfect." Konoka said as Negi nodded while waving his hand at the shop assistant.

"Hehe…excuse me, I'll take-"

"Wait, I'll take that!"

Turning around, Negi and Konoka saw the robot masked man they saw earlier standing right behind them. Shocking by that, they moved a few meters away. It was then the shop assistant came to their side and looked like he was concern about something. "Excuse me…" he began, getting their attention. "I'm sorry about this but that is the last one we have." he smiled and sweat dropped. "I'm afraid one of you has to…uhh…give up. Don't worry we have wide variety of other accessories for your liking."

"B-But…" Negi and Naruto stuttered.

"Ne, Robot masked-san…" Konoka spoke, getting Naruto attention. "Did you going to buy it for someone?" she asked. Naruto sweat dropped but nodded though.

"Yes…it was really important." he said. Konoka smiled and winked at him before dragging Negi away from that accessories shop, leaving him and the shop assistant alone. "…because Ayaka going to be furious if I did not do so…" he said as they got out from his sight. Hearing a cough, he turns his head at the shop assistant who was looking at him hopefully.

"Do you want to wrap this?" he asked as Naruto nodded. He watched as the shop assistant getting inside the shop. Looking away, he saw Misa, Shiina and Madoka. He crossed his arms over his chest as the girls coming closer to him.

"Hey, I think you're mistaken. They didn't look like a couple to me. It was more like…student and teacher at all." he said before getting inside the shop. After a few minutes, he got out from the shop along with a wrapped box in his hand. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed the furious looks the girls gave at him. "Umm…"

"Sheesh, you're a slowpoke, Naruto-sensei!" Misa said as they running ahead. Naruto placed that box in his pocket before chasing them. "Come on, they want to go somewhere quiet and take a rest! This is bad!" he sweat dropped and continued chasing after them, not noticing a few mails he received from the class president.

* * *

"How long do we have to this?" Naruto asked as he cried slightly behind his mask. The other girls ignored him and continued watching their target. They are now in the bushes while spying on Negi and Konoka. After half day of spying, interrupting and chasing them, they're being led to the square. Negi and Konoka took a seat at the staircases while Naruto and the girls hiding in the bushes. So now here they are.

Finding himself boring watching them, he took a seat under a tree. He removed his mask aside while pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open and saw a few mails coming from Ayaka a few hours ago. He sweat dropping, feeling his life could be in danger right now. He quickly brushed the thought away when he saw the girls squealed suddenly. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked at the blushing girl, Shiina.

"Uahh, Konoka was letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap!" she said as Misa smirks. Naruto raised his eyebrows, coming closer to Madoka who was still watching Negi and Konoka. Not so far from them, he saw Negi was indeed sleeping on Konoka's lap while she was patting his head.

"Umm…what's the problem here?" Naruto asked, obliviously about that.

"Kukuku, they're progressing real fast. I'm so envious! Damn that Konoka!"

"This…isn't right, is it?" Madoka said while sweat dropping. "Misa, you can do that with your boyfriend anytime."

"Madoka, you idiot! If you want it maybe you should try with Naruto-sensei." Misa annoyingly said to the now blushing girl, Madoka. Naruto however being really oblivious just kept watching their target along with Shiina. "Don't you get it? It's more romantic to have a young man sleep on your lap!"

"Well this is boring…" Naruto let out a yawn before lie down on the grass. "Maybe you should just give up. I'm sure Ayaka will understand…" he sweats dropped. "…well maybe not…" he got up and continued watching their target. He saw Konoka moved her finger away in gestures. It was then he saw her finger glowed suddenly, surprising him. She giggled before looking at Negi's face before slowly brought her face near his…

"Uaaaaahh! Hold on!"

"W-Wait, Konoka!"

Naruto sweat dropped and blushing at finding himself on the ground along with the girls. "Damn it…" he struggled to get up since the girls were on top of him. He decided to give up before turning his sight at his left side. He saw Konoka was looking at them while sweat dropping. He sweat dropped horribly while laughing awkwardly. "Hahaha…Yo…" he greeted as the girls began to move away from his body.

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

He got up while turning his head aside. He saw Asuna and Ayaka furiously heading their way. He stretched his body as they walked pass him.

"Ara, Iincho and Asuna?" Konoka turned her sight at Naruto. "Naruto-sensei? Why are you all here?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent, Konoka-san! I know you were-" Ayaka stop talking suddenly while pointing her finger at Konoka. "Uahh, y-you are letting Negi-sensei on her lap! I-I want to try that too!"

"Konoka…are you going to…" Asuna asked before noticing the bespectacled teacher, Negi has wake up. He was blushing immediately when noticing everyone was looking at him.

"Eh!" he shouted "Nii-san! Asuna-san! Why are you all here!" he asked.

"I was wondering about that too…" Naruto sweat dropping before crossing his arms over his chest. "There's been a rumor about you and Konoka are-" Madoka and Shiina placed their hand at his mouth, preventing from speaking further more. "Mphh!"

"Negi-kun, looks like they'd figured it out." Konoka giggled while looking at the panicked bespectacled teacher. "It looks like we don't have a choice."

"W-What is it you figure out?" Ayaka asked, turning her sight at Naruto and the other girls. "A hidden forbidden relationship between them? I can't allow this!" she said causing them to sweat drop.

"Sheesh…your imagination really is amazing, Ayaka." Naruto shook his head before receiving a punch to his arm from that furious class president. "Uhh…you don't have to do that, you know." he cried slightly while brushing his pain arm. Ayaka just raised her eyebrows before looking away. It was then they saw Negi walking toward Asuna while rummaging through his small paper bag.

"Umm…it's o-one day early, but…" he pulled out a wrapped box tied with ribbon and handing it to Asuna much to everyone surprise. "Here, Asuna-san! For the 21st of April, happy birthday!"

"Wha…" Asuna looked at them disbelievingly.

"Uwaah! B-Birthday!" Misa, Madoka and Shiina screamed.

"Eh…?" Naruto and Ayaka simultaneously said.

"I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san since this morning." Negi explained. "It took us a lot of time though. I learn a lot of thing today!" he giggled.

"It was an organ that plays your favourite tune, Asuna." Konoka explained. "Today is the 20th, so I was planning to give it tomorrow. But it seems that we have to give it right now." she giggled while looking at Naruto who was still trying to process the information in his brain. "Isn't that right, Naruto-sensei?" she winked at him. Naruto however just raised his eyebrows at that.

"Umm…we've also got presents for you, Asuna!" The cheerleading group came to Asuna and handed her the gift before running away from the class president who was starting to chase them. Upon seeing that, Naruto reached into his pocket while walking to Asuna.

"This turns out to be a huge misunderstanding huh? Anyway…" he pulled out the thing he bought earlier and placed it on top of the pile of presents Asuna have carried on her arms. "…happy birthday!" he smiled and winked at her.

"I-I…" Asuna began, finally have the courage to speak "T…Thank you, Negi, Konoka, Naruto, everyone…this is so sudden…" she sniffled slightly, the tears started to form in her eyes causing everyone to smile at that. "I-I'm so happy…"she closes her eyes as tears streaming down her face. Naruto smiled and placing his hand at her shoulder.

"Meh, don't sweat it!" he gave thumbs up before moving his hand away and laughing. Asuna wiped away her tears before smiling as the cheerleading group and Ayaka arrived beside her. As Negi watching him, he finally notices something at the right side of Naruto's head.

"Eh, is that a robot mask?" Negi asked excitedly as if he has discovering something important. "T-Then, you're that robot masked man!" he shouted but not loud enough to be hear by others except Konoka. She nodded while placing her finger at her lips. Negi nodded while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Did the man we saw at the shop is nii-san after all?" he asked as Konoka nodded. "Why is nii-san cosplaying then?"

"Actually, Naruto-kun was so shy…" Konoka stated and giggled. "He wants to buy a present for Asuna. That's why he is embarrassed." she said as Negi nodded while taking a glance at Naruto.

"I understand now, Konoka-san. I remember he said it was important. It's because nii-san knew about Asuna-san birthday earlier and planning to give her a present." he lowered his head while pumping his fist, his eyes sparkling. "Naruto nii-san was a real gentleman…"

"Hmm, what's it about me?" Looking up, he saw Naruto was looking at him questionably. In result, he shook his head rapidly. Naruto just smiles before looking away to Asuna, Ayaka and the cheerleading group. "Anyway, it's time to take off this stupid mask away." he removed that robot mask from his head and handed it to Misa.

"Nah, you can keep it, Naruto-sensei." she smiled, moving away slightly from Ayaka. Naruto reluctantly agreed to keep it even though it was against his judgment. "Anyway, we've come all this way after all. So let's go to karaoke!" she claimed, receiving cheers from Madoka and Shiina. "We'll have a birthday party for Asuna!"

"Actually, I was planning to go back…" Naruto said before finding himself being dragged by Madoka and Shiina along the road.

"Don't be a spoil, Naruto-sensei!" Misa laughed. "All right, we're going all out!" she continued to laugh as the others following her from behind since she was…the leader for now. And so they made their way to their destination. Once inside and go their room, Naruto took a sit next Asuna and Konoka. Ayaka sat next to Negi while talking with each other. The cheerleading group was busy searching for the best songs to sing.

Meanwhile, Konoka and Asuna went to explain to Naruto about karaoke which he does not understand at all. He looks at them confusedly when they are sweat dropping suddenly. After a while, each of them begins to sing their chosen song. Misa sang a famous song and to make it short, she did well singing that song much to everyone surprises. After that, it was Madoka and Shiina sang a funny song. Everyone was laughing at the puns and antics they made.

As for Ayaka, she chose a very romantic heart beating song. That song was surprisingly suited with her voices which resulted in cheers by everyone. She blushed like a little girl while taking her seat back but this time she sit more closely to Negi. Naruto sweat dropped at that before paying his attention at the girl that was going to sing next. Actually, it was a group consists of Asuna and Konoka. Naruto laughed while cheering for them loudly, causing Asuna to blush and Konoka to giggle. They chose a cheerful and happy song. As they sang, Naruto was finding himself liking that song. After a while they finally finished singing that song, receiving cheers and claps from the others.

"Alright, that was nice Asuna, Konoka." Misa gave them a clap before turning her head to the bespectacled teacher. "Negi-sensei, you're next!" she said making Negi blushed furiously.

"Yeah! Go, aniki!" Chamo quietly cheered beside him. Negi shakily nodded before making his way to the front and taking the microphone at the end of the table. They cheered as soon as the song came out. He waited for the right moment before sing. He chose a pop catchy song that really is suitable for his voice. When he finished, everyone gave him a loud cheers and causing him to blush greatly.

"You're a real artist, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shouted. The blonde teacher nodded while eating his food.

"Alright! This is getting better!" Misa grabbed the microphone at it to him. "Come on, Naruto-sensei. You're next!" she said as Naruto immediately choke on his food. Konoka helped him as he coughed.

"What the…" he coughed before drinking a glass of water. He put the glass back at the table while catching his breath. "Y-You…never say anything about I have to sing too…" he said while sweating horribly. "Besides, I don't have a good voice. I'll be a joke!"

"Uhh, don't be a spoil, Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka said.

"You don't have to worry about your voice. We're all in the same boat here!" Shiina said.

"Besides, you can ask Misa here to teach you." Madoka told.

"Just do it, you coward!" Turning aside, Naruto shot a dark glare at the white ermine Chamo who was then sweating horribly. He saw Asuna, Negi and Konoka nodding their head, gesturing for him to do it. He decided to just do it since there is no way the others will stop from getting him to sing.

"You're so mean…" he let out a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright let's do it!" he gave them thumbs up. "But in turn, you have to help me with this."

"No problem! What song do you want to sing?" Misa asked.

"I-I don't know." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh, how about something that suits Naruto-sensei personality?" Shiina suggested excitedly. "How about a wild song?"

"I don't think I'm a wild type…" Naruto sweat dropped even more.

"Okay then, how about a gangster song?" Misa suggested.

"Do I look like one?"

"How about we choose it randomly?" Konoka suggested, opening the catalog that contains all the available songs. "Just tell us the alphabet, the row and the number you have in mind!" she said as Naruto nodded. "Now, starting with the alphabet…"

"Umm…I choose K." Naruto told as Konoka flipped the pages until it reaches K section. "I think I want row 15 and number 15." he told as Konoka searching the row and number. "You got it?" he asked. Misa and Negi leaned in to see the result.

"Kimi…ni todoke marginal love…" Negi read the word loudly.

"Hmm… not a bad choice though. I think this will do!" Misa chose that song by using a remote. A second later, the song started to play while the lyrics shown up at the screen. Naruto who is on pins and needles read the lyrics and sing suddenly while creating his own rhythm.

_Fushigina…_

"You have to wait for the queue, Naruto-sensei! And it was a wrong rhythm!" Misa scolded. Naruto lowered his head to hide his blushes before nodding his head. He took a quick glanced at the others who was busy laughing their ass off at him. He cursed as he felt his cheeks burned greatly of embarrassment.

"I-It's not like you could do any better!" he said out of annoyance only to further increase their laughter. "Sheesh…I'm a joke now…" he looked away before paying attention at Misa who was starting to sing. As she sang, Naruto make sure to follow the pace and rhythm of the song. After a while Misa stopped, gesturing for Naruto to continue. Bravely yet unconfirmed, he starting to sing.

_Toki doki fuan ni naru…_

He began, getting their attention.

_Subete ga yume no you de_

_Dakeshimeru…kimi wo sotto…hanasanai yo_

He got up as he felt he was slowly to understand the meaning of the lyrics.

_Itsumade mo zutto tsuzuku sekai wo_

_Kitto wasurezu itai_

_Konna ni hakanaku utsukushii_

_Bokura dake no rakuen ni fusawashii kono niwa wo_

_Dare mo kitzutsukenaide_

_Nagaruru hoshi ni negau Marginal Love…_

He sang while walking to the front. They noticed he was closing his eyes as if he was thinking about something. It was then they saw he got into a stance and moved his hands swiftly as if he was dancing.

_Dare yori mo kitto ai shitsuzukeru zutto kimi wo kanjiteru_

_Sekai no hate no rakuen de_

_Itsuka yume ga owatte mo omoi ha ikisuzukeru yo_

_Meguri aeta kono basho_

_Matataku hoshi ni_

_Negai Marginal Love…_

He stopped moving while placing his hand near his chest and smiling.

_Kimi ni todoke, Marginal Love…_

He hummed before the song stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw all of them were looking at him weirdly. Their attention at him made him blushing slightly. "Umm…w-what is it? Did I mess up?"

"Uwaah! You're so amazing, nii-san!" Negi clapped his hands excitedly. "I don't know you can dance that good!"

"It was impressing you know about our traditional dance." Ayaka nodding her head proudly.

"Eh…I was dancing?" Naruto asked and seems confused about it.

"Kukuku, you're not so bad for someone new. I say you pass this test!" Misa gave him thumbs up along with Madoka and Shiina.

"I thought this was for fun…" Naruto sweat dropped.

"That was amazing, Naruto-sensei!" Konoka giggled. "I think grandpa will be happy. Isn't that right, Asuna?" she looked at Asuna who was nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Would someone please explain already?" Naruto let out a sigh and lowered his body. "I don't understand at all…" he frowned. Misa laughed while patted his shoulder. Then she got up and came to the front with a microphone in her hand.

"Alright, let's do this! Round two!" she claimed as she started to sing which causing Naruto to let out a long sigh. After a long weird misunderstanding day, he was tired of course. There's nothing more he like rather than sleeping in his bed right now. But somehow it has change now.

Looking in front of him was Misa who was singing before gesturing for Asuna to continue. He find himself laughing as Asuna stuttered. She blushed at that before punching his arms. She got up and came to the front, leaving him in pain. Looking aside he saw Konoka was winking at him. He raised his eyebrows which making that girl giggled. On the other hand, Madoka and Shiina laughed at Asuna and Misa before coming to the front to join them. Ayaka used this opportunity to come even closer to Negi. Chamo sweat dropped as Ayaka giggling like a little girl when she and Negi were talking. In that commotion, no one noticed that night was one of the calmest nights of their lives.

* * *

**Urahh! I finally finish writing this chapter! I really hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Since the internet is in my grasp right now, so you can expect for faster updates! Yeah! Also, I will keep improving my writing. So please continue to support me!**

**Now about this chapter…why Naruto is dancing? What did he realized? What did Konoka and Asuna mean by that old perverted principal will be happy? The day for the trip is just behind the corner! And why is Konoka suddenly like giggling and winking at Naruto? And Naruto received another identity as the robot masked man! There is too much question!**

**Hehehe, don't sweat about it at all! Your question will be answer; and you can finally understand this story as the story progress! I really hope for your patience.**

**For the pairing poll, I will keep it until after the Kyoto arc. So please take your time to vote, alright! I'm really anxious about the result! Hohoho!**

**Anyway…about the song Naruto sing, probably one in the thousand people ever heard it. But if you want I can show you where to listen that song. Please visit my profile! As for now, I will give you the translation for the song. Let's do it Hakase!**

**Hakase: Very well, Mr. Writer-san. *typing something at the keyboard.* Alright everyone. This translation started at ' toki doki' so please ignores 'fushigina'. So here goes for the translation.**

_Sometimes I feel uneasy…_

_Like everything was a dream_

_Holding you closely…gently… never let you go_

_No matter when in this never ending world_

_I will never forget_

_This fleeting beautiful dream_

_This court is matches so well with our playground_

_With no desire to hurt anyone_

_A wish of endless love made to the shooting stars…_

_It will definitely be a love than other love you feels_

_A playground at the ends of the world_

_Even when the dream ends my feeling will still persist_

_At a place where we meet_

_Just like the endless love_

_Wished under the shooting stars…_

_I'll have the endless love for you…_

**Hakase: That's it for the translation. Thank you for taking your time! *bows and walks away***

**Uwaah! The meaning of this song is deep. If you want to hear it, go to my profile. I think that's all for now!**

**3A's students: Please continue to support us!**

**Yeah. Now onward to the next chapter!**

**Let's Go! The Trip to Kyoto: Day One**

***cheers from 3A students***

**Me: Finally! I've been waiting for this trip! *grabbing the bags on the floor* Let's go!**

**Negi: Let's go! *giggling***

**Naruto: Yeah. But don't think this will be a walk in the park though!**

**Me: Meh, you're worrying too much! *looking away* Is that a frog? *looking away* Is that a monkey?**

**Naruto: What the hell!**

**Negi: Uahh!**

**?: Idiot…**

**Until next time! Ja ne!**


	9. Let's Go The Trip to Kyoto

Naruto let out a heavy sigh before walking to the window near the door. Once arrived, he placed his hands at the moist glass while brought his face near to see the surroundings. It seems that the heavy rain had stopped. The pitch dark sky was slightly decreasing his sight. He could see the leaves blown by the strong wind. He heard a faint sound of river's flow after raining. It was so calm and pleasant like music to his ears. It was a good and calm night for everyone. Oh how much he wants to spend this night by sleeping. But of course that's not going to happen.

"Stop your daydream and continue your work, whiskers!"

Startled by that loud voice, he turned around to see Evangeline who was crossing her arms over her chest while looking at him expectantly. Sweat dropping, he reached the towel in the bucket at the floor before wiping the window while growling. Evangeline smirks at this before walking to her usual seat at the couch. The person or to be exact the robot beside him who was brushing the floor smiles at him.

Turn out, Naruto and Chachamaru was carrying out the house chores as ordered by Evangeline. Naruto was wearing a black short sleeves shirt and a long black pant. In addition, he wore a white apron and a white bandana that covered almost of his hair. While Chachamaru was wearing her normal maid outfit.

"Uhh…you're so mean, Eva-chan!" Naruto cried while moving to another window and wipe it. "I have to get ready for tomorrow! I don't want to be late!" he said gaining a laugh from the blonde vampire, Evangeline.

"Stop your whining, whiskers! This is part of the rules you have to follow if you want to live here!" Evangeline laughed loudly, proud at her victory this time. Naruto sweat dropped before moving to another window which is the last one.

"Sheesh…that was a mean landlord." he groaned softly before looking at Chachamaru who has finished her job. "Maybe we should teach that little master huh, Chacha-chan?" he whispered, getting an evil idea in his mind. It was then a though flashed through his mind. "Hmm…little…" he kept repeating that word until he finished wiping the window. Chachamaru raised her eyebrows as she watched Naruto placing the dirty towel in the bucket.

"Hey Eva-chan, I'm done!" Naruto let out a yawn while passing the bucket to Chachamaru. "Is that clean enough for you?" he asked as Evangeline walks to the windows to inspect it. She kept touching the glass while talking to herself. Naruto just shook his head at her before walking to the couch.

"Do you want a cup of tea, Naruto-sensei?" Chachamaru asked as soon as she arrived at his side.

"Meh, it's ok. I just want to sleep right now." Naruto laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to come for the trip? It'll be fun leaving Eva-chan alone!" he suggested while giggling evilly.

"It's ok, Naruto-sensei. I prefer to be by master's side." Chachamaru politely refused. Naruto nodded his head and laughed. It was then Evangeline came to their side while looking at them questionably. Chachamaru bowed at her before walks away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as Naruto shook his head. "Whatever. That was not too bad. You'll make a good housekeeper, whiskers." Evangeline commented on his work which causing Naruto to growl.

"No thanks. I already have a job!" he ruffled her hair before walking away. "Good night!" he waved his hand, happily walking to his room. The blonde vampire coughed, stopping him immediately. As if he knows something was about to happen, he turns around. Standing at the hallway was Evangeline who was smirking while holding a mop and a bucket. This made Naruto fall on his butt while crying slightly.

"Come on, don't be so mean!" he cried, causing the mean vampire to laugh her ass off. The robot maid only watched him with sympathy.

* * *

It was a very pleasant day. The sky was clearer as the rays of sunlight filtered its way through the window into Naruto's room. The calm wind brushes slightly the trees. The birds happily fly in the sky. The calm sound of river's flow further increases the harmony. This is good day for one particular teenager, Naruto who was still sleeping like an innocent child. But it seems that his sleep was about to be interrupted by a soft voice.

"Naruto-sensei…"

Naruto turned sideways and moving a little in his bed with his eyes still shut. "What is it, Chacha-chan…" he asked half consciously. He slightly opened his eyes and finally noticed the bright surrounding. "Uhh…what time is it…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a bucket landed on Naruto's head hardly. Chachamaru quickly rushed to his side as he rolled around his bed while holding his head in pain. "What the hell!" he got up defensively and looking around furiously. Standing not so far from him was the bucket's owner, Evangeline.

"It's about time you wake up, idiot." she said, smirking a bit. Naruto raised his eyebrows while Chachamaru bandaging his swollen head.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't?" he said before receiving a kick at his shin. "Well…I'm fully wake up now. Do you want anything, my dear princess?" he asked while rubbing his shin.

"You're pathetic." she leaned at the wall while crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should look at your watch, whiskers." she huffed, making Naruto raised his eyebrows. Without questioning the vampire, he picked up his wristwatch and looked at the time displayed.

"Umm…it was still early in the morning right? I still have some time left before the trip." he asked before lie down on his bed. "So what's the big deal here?" he asked before yawning.

"Actually as a teacher, you have to get there early…" Chachamaru said as Naruto nodded slightly.

"Ah…what a pain…" he sweat dropped before getting ready to get up. It was then he remembered something about him last night. "Wait a minute…" he said, getting the other two attentions. "I remembered I was mopping the floor last night. How come I can be here?"

"You're collapsed. We have to drag you all the way to your room." Chachamaru stoically said causing him to sweat dropped.

"Hahaha… we should blame that puny landlord for being so heartless and selfish!" he got up from his bed quickly to avoid the angry vampire who was hot on his heels. On the other side, Chachamaru who thought she has something better to do decided to leave the room. As she got out, she fails to notice the blonde was cornered and sweating horribly. Evangeline covered in dark aura as she become closer. That morning was normal as usual. Except this time, long piercing cries breaks the silent and forcefully awaken the forest inhabitants.

* * *

Naruto tighten his necktie to his collar. He pulled down it a bit to make sure it was not too tight. After wearing his black jacket, he picked up a travelling bag and worn it on his back. He placed his medium sized bag and slung it over his head and shoulder. Turning around, he looked at his big scroll under his bed. Feeling unnecessary, he decided to leave it here. Smiling and feeling enthusiastic, he pumped his fist in the air and shouted.

"Hahaha, all right. Bring it on, Thousand Master guy!" he laughed before making his way to the door. Once outside, he makes sure to close the door before walking to the living room. Once there, he saw Evangeline was sitting and drinking tea at her usual spot. Chachamaru who just got out from the kitchen finally noticed him. He shot her his megawatt smile before walking to Evangeline and sit beside her.

"Did you forget something, whiskers?" Evangeline asked you-know-what-to-do question without putting away her cup of tea. Naruto however just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Meh, I don't want to." he draws away his hand from her head. Evangeline huffed and placed the cup on a tray. "Besides, I was going for a long trip here. At least forget that stupid rule for a while." he smiled at her. She just shot him an annoyed look before sighing.

"Idiot… you better not forget about it. If that Negi brat said was true, we might find some clue about him." she said as Naruto nodded.

"I know about that. Don't worry about it. I find him no matter what it takes!" he gave her thumb up as Evangeline huffed and looked away, trying to hide her slightly red cheeks. Naruto however noticed that and laughed. Feeling annoyed, she kicked his shin hardly. She laughed at her victory as he holds his leg in pain.

"That's what you get when you mess with The Undead Mage!" Still laughing, she began to get up before walking away. But then, her feet accidently hit the table and causing her to fall face first to the floor. Naruto and Chachamaru rushed to her side and help her. After helping her and thinking he was already late, Naruto finally decided to go to the train station to meet with the others. After patting Evangeline's head, he walked to the door and ready to leave.

"Naruto-sensei…" Turning around, he saw Chachamaru coming to his side with a lunchbox at her hand. "This is for you." she handed it to him.

"Thank you, Chacha-chan!" Naruto smiled before reaching his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and placed it at Chachamaru's hand. "I think you should take this. Just in case something happen when I'm gone." he laughed while looking at Evangeline who was holding her forehead in pain. He opened the door and got out from the cottage.

"Have a safe journey, Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru bowed. Naruto laughed and gave her thumbs up. Turning around and walking toward the bridge, he makes his way to the academy district. A few minutes later he arrived. Looking around, he saw most of the students are busily preparing for the trips. Since most of the third year students will be going to Kyoto and Nara, the other students will be going to the other place suggested by the teachers. At least that's what Naruto recalled. After declining a group of girls to follow them in their trip and getting away from getting shoved in a big luggage bag, he decided to make his way to the train station.

* * *

Naruto whistled while walking up stairs that connected to the pedestrian bridge and tree lined walkways. He looked around as he walks across the road along with the other people. There're only a few cars can be seen. The numbers of pedestrians was more than the numbers of vehicles. The water puddles indicating it was raining last night. The rays of sunlight make it glitter greatly. As he was walking alongside the sidewalk, he heard a pleasant sound of crickets and frogs.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto stopped walking as he lets a man walked past him. "Frog…" he slapped his forehead with his right hand, almost smiling. "That's it. I can't believe I nearly forgot that thing!" he was now laughing and pumping his fist in the air rapidly. The local peoples nearby looked at him weirdly. Also a couple of tourist nearby caught Naruto picture with their camera, thinking he was doing some sort of local culture or so. After a while, Naruto finally stopped before crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Hehehe, this is a good sign." he nodding to himself and begin to walk. "I think I'm in the right path. I should check it out." he walked past the tourist, not noticing they were clapping their hand at him. He was too happy and too oblivious about his surrounding now. He let his legs carries him to wherever his legs lead him since he was busy thinking about the new discovery he'd found. A few minutes later he arrived in front of a building.

Near him in the alley, he failed to notice a few figures enjoying their time or to be precise… solving their problem. Among the figures was a middle aged man. He had a scar near his eyes that lead to his cheek. He wore casual clothes and had bread looking hair. Most noticeable thing about him was the bad ass looking knife he held right now.

The other figure was a girl that seems to be a mid-school student. She has a long blonde hair and a pretty face. Most noticeable things about her were a knife set near her neck and…her model like body. While the person that was holding the knife was middle aged man, average height, wearing a leather jacket, a long black jean and a porcupine hair.

Between them was an average height middle school girl standing in a stance. Her single ponytail sways as wind blew past her. Her eyes fixed steadily at the two men while her hand gripped firmly the long stick behind her back. Getting annoyed by her, the man gripped the victim's neck tighter and pressing the knife harder.

"You got some balls messing into other people businesses!" he smirked. "Not bad for a tomboy. Maybe we should play with you a little."

"Let go of her." The ponytail haired girl calmly said, gaining laughter from the men.

"Nice. How about this… You put that whatever it is behind you away. Then maybe I can make it worth a while." The scarred man laughed while moving closer to her. "I always want to bed a fucking tomboy." he grabbed her arm but she quickly moved away and awarded him with a square punch in the face. The man stumbled but quick enough to balance himself. He spat out blood, eyes glaring dagger at her. The girl however responded with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch. You're going to regret it!" he lunged forward and thrust his knife forward. "I'm gonna shove that stick up your ass!" he slashed the knife at her body but she steadily avoided the attack without changing her stance. Her actions however make him almost stumble. Taking this chance, she placed her right hand at the tip of the stick while the other hand holding it firmly. As quick as lightning, the man already half faint in the garbage can and win a ticket to the VIP room in hospital.

"W-What the hell?" The other man stuttered upon watching his friend emitting stars near his head. "You bitch!" he threw the crying girl away from his arms. That girl stumbled on her feet and crashed onto the wall. Rage overtaken himself, he rushed forward and slashed the knife brutally. His attacks however keep missing as the ponytail girl continually evaded it. He launched another aggressive attack as she was timing her action carefully. When the time was right, she slipped behind his back and tripped his feet.

That porcupine haired man crashed face first onto the wall, leaving him only a few teeth to munch his food later. This ponytail haired girl stoically looked at both of the injured men before looking away. "It was your anger that defeated you…" she said before moving away to the victim. The crash at the wall had slightly dirtied and torn her clothes. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing a name tag at the victim shirt. It has 'Kumi' written in it.

Between the cry, Kumi nodded before getting to her feet. Just when the ponytail girl was just about to leave, she suddenly jumped and hugged her. Getting red, the ponytail haired girl desperately trying to lose the grip that seems has tightened. While trying to get away she spotted a familiar figure near her. Little she knows that she shouldn't have called him.

"N-Naruto-sensei!"

* * *

Naruto looked around when he heard his name was called before spotting the figures near him. What he saw enough to make every perverted man giggled like an innocent girl. The voluptuous body girl clings tightly to the ponytail haired girl body. Her shirt was slightly torn revealing half of her chest. She was giggling and leaning her head on the other's chest. The other person was holding the voluptuous girl shoulder and shaking her. As if they were…they were…

"T-This is too much!" Naruto looked away and closed his eyes. He was fiercely battle with his mind, trying to get rid of the image out of his head. His face was redder than a crimson rose. "What the hell are you doing?!" he opened his eyes but slightly covered it with his hands. "Setsuna!"

The red face Setsuna managed to shake away Kumi's hold. Without further ado, she gets her belongings on the ground and quickly run away. Naruto called her name before chasing her. A few seconds later, they were out of that voluptuous girl sight. That girl looked at them from far while covering her torn shirt with her jacket. Sadness and disappointment could really be seen in her face which confirms your suspicion about her…natural interest.

Back to the black haired girl, Setsuna has stopped running along with the still red face Naruto. To avoid any wrong perception about her, she quickly tells the truth about what really happened as they walk. Naruto was nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest along the way.

"I see. So that's really happened." he laughed but then stopped. "But seriously, there seem to be a lot of problem like that this day…" he looked at Setsuna as they eyes met. "If you keep jumping into something dangerous like that, you will get yourself killed." He let out a long sigh. Setsuna just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well…never mind that. What is that thing you're holding?" he pointed at the black long thing behind her back.

"This? Do you want to know, Naruto-sensei?" she asked. She raised her eyebrows when that blonde teacher backed away suddenly.

"N-No thanks. I get the picture." Naruto awkwardly laughed, secretly brushing away his inner thought about whatever pervert thing that just past his mind. That is the previous image of Setsuna and the other student of course.

'_Nice thought kid'_

'_Shut up kyuubi no baka.'_

Setsuna just stoically looked at her teacher's face that kept changing expression. Looking away, she looked at the sky before finally noticing something. "Naruto-sensei." she called but it seemed that he didn't hear it. She came closer and shook his shoulder. That contact made him finally back from his inner thought world to the harsh reality.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"If we don't go now we're going to be late." she explained as Naruto nodding his head. And so, they are resuming their walk to the train station. They came across a few students that were on the way to the other trip. After a while, they arrived two blocks away from the train station. As they arrived in front of the train station, they hear a new announcement coming in.

'_The JR Shinkansen "Asama 506" will be departing shortly.'_

"Oh damn it. We're going to be late!" Naruto begin to run and climbing up the stairs, quickly followed by Setsuna. Later, they arrived not so far from the long bullet train. Naruto stopped near a souvenir shop to catch his breath as Setsuna walked past him. Glancing at the shop, he spotted a familiar figure. Rather than browsing the shop, she just stands there along with a bird on her hand. She was seat 31, Zazie Rainyday.

Without saying a word, Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to the train. Outside after letting go of her hand, he let Setsuna and Zazie move inside first. He looked around and saw the other students from different classes were already inside the train. Looking in front of him, he watched the girls were talking to Negi. As soon as the girls leave to their seat, Naruto enters the train before the door behind him closed automatically. Negi and Asuna greeted him as he move further inside. He ruffled Negi's hair and flicked Chamo's head hardly. He laughed when the white ermine cursed as they're moving to 3A students' side.

* * *

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin!"

Shizuna explained before winking.

"Please make the most of these five days and four nights ok!"

"Okay!"

The girls cheered and laughed out of excitement. While they were enjoying themselves, a figure from far side of the windows couldn't stop admiring the train and the view of the surroundings. That person was none other than Naruto.

"Whoa, we're moving so fast! I can barely see anything in front." he pushed his face to the glass before backed away. Turning his sight aside, he saw Negi was getting crash by the waitress who was pushing a boxed lunch's cart. "Sheesh… this kid." he sweats dropped as he watched the other students helped Negi got up to his feet. After a while, Negi come to his side along with Chamo.

"Naruto nii-san…" Negi called. "Can you check on them? I'm going to check out the surroundings." he asked. Naruto smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I got this." Naruto walked away to check on the students. They were doing all sort of activities. Some was eating food, some was reading popular fashion magazines, some was playing with their cellphone and this one particular activity really piqued his interest.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked as he bent over the table. The Narutaki twins, Yuuna, Haruna, Yue and Makie were facing each other. Each of them has cards at their hands and a deck at the table. Ako was leaning onto the chair behind Makie's back while telling her what to do. Fumika picks one of the cards at her older sister's hand randomly and placed it on the table. Fumika decision excellently managed to summon a fist that landed directly on top of her head. A strong hit that sent Fumika back to where she's belong. That is back to her seat. Yuuna just shot Fumika a weird smile before turning her sight at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-sensei." Her greeting was returned with a nod from Naruto. "This is a trading card game. It's a game where you duel with magic!"

"I see. I think I saw one of these at a shop long time ago." he nodded, stroking his chin at the same time. Yuuna giggled as she scooted closer to him and slightly shows her card.

'_Between you and me, I'm going to finish Haruna off with this…'_ she whispered while pointing her finger at the last card of the left side. Naruto looked at it before sweat dropped immediately. The card was entitled 'The Ultra Super Dynamic…" The name goes on before finally almost reaching the last name. 'Ring To Hell.' At the card, there was a picture of some sort of goblin with a ring at it index finger. It seemed panicked as if it was dragged to the lava below it. The effects of this card were removing all of opponent cards at the field and give an immediate win to the user.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

"Umm…this card… it has a nice ring to it." Naruto let out a sigh, face faulted at the card.

"Yep! I'm going to win this duel now!" Yuuna threw the card in the air before catching it with her index and middle finger. Haruna sweat dropped as the atmosphere intense. "I activate this. Come here choco-"

Haruna smiled and flipping one of two faces down card at the table. It has a picture of a woman in white dress with a ring above her head while extending both of their hands as if she wants to save someone. "Hehehe, you've fallen into my trap. Extra Special Delicious…"

'_Not this one too!'_ Naruto face faulted once again.

"…Beauty Purification!" As an effect of that card activation, Yuuna's spell card effect was cancelled. In addition, she lost three points of her life and all of monster on her side were sent to graveyard. Haruna laughed at her victory while Yuuna mourn for her defeat at this turn.

"This is not fair!" Yuuna pouted, noticing she was almost losing. "Aww…I want those chocolates." she pinched her cheeks, eyes burning with passion. "I'm gonna win this round." she brought the cards at her hands near her face that almost covered her face. She sweat dropped as her eyes pacing left and right at the cards. Feeling blank, she turned to her sensei with pleading eyes. Sweat dropping, Naruto lean in to inspect the cards. It seems that all the cards left in her hands were spell cards. Ignoring all the long named spell cards, he decided to place his bet on a simple card.

'_Are you sure, Naruto-sensei?'_ Yuuna asked.

'_Yeah… I have a good feeling about this. Beside…'_ Haruna just raising her eyebrows when she saw Naruto was pointing at Yuuna's cards. As if she'd understand something, Yuuna nodded and blushed as she beginning to draw a card from her deck. Somehow, Haruna knew she was going to…

"Hehehe, I'm going cast 'Spell Of Flames' on you!" Yuuna placed the card faced up on the table. "You lose five points. Since you don't have any life points left…" she cheered as Haruna hung her head in defeat. "This means I win!" she laughed while extended her right hand at the now sulking bespectacled student. Naruto just smiled as Haruna reached out to her bag. Somehow he feels immediate yet faint strange feeling at his body but he decided to ignore it. It's probably because he's still did not eat anything for today.

"I was killing you slowly with my 'Horrible Frog Perdition' card too!" Haruna cried, taking out a box out of her bag. "Since you're getting Naruto-sensei helps, I'm going to give you three chocolates only." Yuuna sweat dropped before pouted. "Uhh…those stupid frogs…" she opened the box and reach out the...

From that distance, Naruto noticed Haruna was stopping from getting her hand inside the box. Her face has become pale and she was sweating horribly. "Haruna-chan, are you okay-"

"Kyaaahh!"

Naruto covered his ears to prevent his eardrums from exploding because of the highly pitched voice. Meanwhile, Haruna harshly threw away the box. Before hitting the ground, the girls see a movement of something jumped out from the box and landed on Yuuna's head. Her skin went immediately white as her eyes shakily looks at the object on top of her head. Once she has confirmed that being as her mouth moved slightly, Naruto getting readied for another tremendous wave of girl's high pitched voice that could even break a man steel heart. He's not even has the chance to react at what…

"It's a frrooogg!"

Yuuna immediately brushed away her hair so that the frog leap away from her head but it still did not move. On the other hand, Fumika heard a groggy sound in her bento. It's only a second before a…family of frog jumping out from the bento. Not just that, it seems that Shizuna's water bottle had become a pool for the frogs to hydrate themselves. They're kept jumping out from the water bottle when she opened it. One can wonder how many are there in that bottle. Luckily she did not drink that water. Even worst, the frogs also came out from the girls' skirts.

Seconds later, the ground was full of frogs… sticky and colorful groups of frog mobs. Not to mention, the numbers of those students who were panicked, fainted, traumatized and even scarred for life. The images of these slimy and big eyes amphibian brushed against their skin will permanently leaving a bad tingle down their spine. Oh such… nightmare!

Back to the story, Naruto who was still having a problem getting out the vibrations from his ears feels a hand at his shoulder coming from the back. Turning around, he saw the familiar orange haired girl with Fumika at her arms. Along with her were Ayaka and Makie holding the now fainted Shizuna. Ku Fei and Yue managed to catch some of the frogs and placed them inside a bag. Negi was frantically catching the frogs with other students who managed to hold themselves from collapsing. Naruto crouched between the seas of frogs and pick up one of the frog by its body.

"What are all these frogs doing here?" Negi picked a frog and put it in a plastic bag. Naruto moved to pick up a frog that has landed on Negi's head.

"I don't know. Can you check on the others?" Naruto asked the student near him. "We can handle this." The student nodded her head before getting away from them. Leaving Negi to ponder to himself, Naruto took a closer look at the frog and inspected it. He reminisced and recalled the kind of frogs he knew such as Gamabunta, Gamakichi and the others while trying to match any physical or any similarities to the frog he was holding. While he was busy in his world, he failed to notice the frog's eyes seem to have lightened a little bit.

"An explosion of frogs…could this be…magic?"

A voice stopped Naruto daydream immediately. He returned his sight at Negi. "Huh?" was his only respond. Knowing Naruto, Chamo decided to fill in the blank.

"We suspect this might be the work of the Kansai Magic Association." Chamo whispered to his ears.

"You mean the one we should be aware about?" Maybe they're trying to distract us from-" Naruto stopped, getting worried suddenly. "O-Oi you still has that old man's letter with you!?" he asked. Negi went into panic and frantically searched every pocket in his jacket. From the bottom pocket, he took out a sealed letter much to their concern.

"D-Don't scare me like that, Aniki!" Their celebration was cut off immediately when a white thing flashed in front of them and taking the letter out of Negi's hand before flew past them. Looking at their left side, the white thing turned out to be a bird with the letter at its beak.

"Chase that damn letter, Aniki!"

Negi get up to his feet immediately and begin to chase that bird along with Chamo. Naruto quickly get up to his feet to help him but a scream from a girl stopped him immediately.

"W-Whoa, what's going on!?" he looked at the seat few meters away from him. Struggling on the chair was Makie who was trying to remove a frog that seems to have taken a liking at her skirt. Luckily for him, Yue removed the frog before he could do it.

"We've managed to capture 108 of the frogs-aru!" Looking beside her, he noticed Ku Fei was holding a bag full of frogs. The bag was swollen and it was only a matter of time before it was going to explode. "What're we going to do, Naruto-sensei?" she asked before grabbing a frog that was going to land on her head.

"I don't know." Naruto sweat dropped, shoving another frog into the plastic bag. "I guess we have to catch every single frog we could find."

"That's impossible. There's too many of them." Yue shoved another frog into the bag before falling to her knee because of exhaustion. Naruto nodded before wiping his sweat off his forehead. The plastic bag he was holding has swollen. The army of frogs keep generating from who knows where they come from.

"Naruto-kun, what should we do?" Makie asked, holding a familiar figure on the ground. "Shizuna-sensei has fainted!" she cried as she kept slapping away frogs that was on the way to her face. Naruto moved aside so that Ku Fei can catch the frog behind him before making his way toward the fainted woman.

"W-Where are the health committee officers? Don't tell me -" he asked before finally noticing Asuna was holding the person he was looking for. That person was Ako Izumi, one of the health committee officers. "I knew it…" he sweat dropped.

"Naruto-sensei!" Ku Fei called. "I think we almost catch all of them-aru!" she pointed out at their surroundings. She was right. The waves of frogs seem to have lessened. Some students that ran away have returned to their seat. The chaotic commotion in the train has slightly calm down a bit.

Naruto got up and gave them thumbs up for their good job. Ku Fei returned back with thumbs up while showing him the bag she was holding. Somehow the condition of the bag sends a chill down to the girls' spine. The returned students have moved away about meters away from them, afraid of what might happen to them if they stay. An event that will further scarred their high school life.

What they saw is a really big and swollen bag. The bag emitting loud croaking noises while it was shaking like crazy. From outside, one can saw a large group of small, slimy, big eyes and colorful frogs that was waiting for their freedom. Using others body, the frogs leaped inside the bag causing the bag to swollen even more. Oh just imagine it sending ugly images to your mind. At least that's what the girls are thinking.

"Ku Fei-chan…how many did you catch?" Naruto asked, backing away a bit.

"Huh?" Ku Fei placed a finger at her chin. "Hmm…I think it was around 400…"

And then it happens…

* * *

The wind blew calmly as the sun shines brightly. The field of grass sways as the wind plays around. The tree branches danced well with the wind rhythm. A couple of sparrow singing love songs on the tree. Squirrels playfully chase each other on the grass. A wide variety of flowers colored the green field like it was a rainbow on the ground. Butterflies flew around the flowers while impressing themselves. It was a sight that can even tame a fierce tiger. How lovely.

In the heavenly atmosphere, stands a woman figure clad in a white dress and a hay hat on her head. She stands in the middle of the sea of flowers while breathing the fresh air. She then kneels before plucking a white jasmine. She smells the sweet scent of the flower while fixing her long bang that covered her face. She placed the flower on her ear before get up.

She closed her eyes before placing her both hands near her mouth before screaming in happiness. With that she started to run through the wide field. Suddenly a unicorn appeared beside her, gesturing for her to climb on its back. That woman then climbed before suddenly the unicorn starting to form a wing and fly away. They journeyed through the sky along with the other birds following them from behind. They leave a rainbow like trail before it was vanished second later.

After a long journey, they finally landed on the ground. That woman walked a few steps away from the unicorn before lying on the grass. Near her were rocks coming from different shapes and sizes in a random location. The calm wind and the cloudy sky making her eyelid felt heavy. Slowly she started to doze…

*croak*

Her eyes immediately shot open. As she was about to get up, the ground was shaking suddenly. Then she notices the two big round rocks in front of her changed and turned out to be big round eyes. The ground cracked as she felt that that she has risen up to the sky along with a part of the ground. Looking below she realized she was meters away from the ground. The ground she was standing suddenly fall into pieces revealing something black and brown colored. Plus it was slimy too. For some reason the rocks stand still in its location.

And you're right. She was now in front of the eyes of a black and brown colored toad. If she was a cat right now, she probably has lost 8 of her 9 lives because of this encounter. Thankfully she was human. Gathering all the strength she could muster, she walked around its eyes. Unluckily for her, she suddenly tripped an abnormal hardened bubble causing her to fall face first to the slimy skin of the frog. Obeying the law of physic, the slippery of the slime caused her sliding down from its body. It takes ten minutes to arrive at the ground thus proving how big that frog was.

Shakily got up, she begins to run away. The sky suddenly cracked. The meteors violently hit the ground causing a big explosion. Animals were starting to jump off the cliff. The sound of metal clashing and war cry could be heard. Explosion by explosion fill the surrounding. Still she did not know where that last two noises come from. She was too busy running away. Suddenly the ground cracked and revealing waves of tiny toad. Finding herself trapped in the mist of chaos, she only can brace herself for the incoming waves of frogs that were coming to her side. Seconds later, they were already a centimeter away from her face.

"Kyaaahh!"

"Shizuna-sensei! You've wake up!"

Shizuna was finally awake. She took a deep breath while shaking away her dizziness. "Where am I…" she weakly asked noticing her students have moved away from her and screaming. Still feeling dizzy, she turned around only to face a horde of colorful frogs a few inches away from her face.

"Kyaaahh!"

And then she fainted. Only this time, there seems to be a small bubbles coming out from her mouth. Probably she did not thoroughly wash her mouth after brushing her teeth this morning. Yeah that must be it. Nevertheless, her scream was loud enough and managed to wake up another fainted girl near her.

* * *

"Uhh…"

"Ah…Ako-chan!"

Ako grimaced as she felt a hand moved her body and placing her head on something. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself staring at the blonde teacher's face. She then finds out that Naruto has placed her head on his lap.

"Ako-chan, are you okay?" he asked, shaking her body a bit.

"Naruto-sensei…stop that…I want to vomit." Ako covered her mouth with her hands as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry." Ako nodded before placing her hands at the side to support her while getting up. While she was busy getting up, she did not noticing Naruto was getting anxious about something suddenly. "A-Ako-chan, I think you should cover your eyes for now." he suddenly suggested.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Ako asked before something suddenly jumped onto her body. Staring firmly at the green frog, they hold their gaze for a while before suddenly the frog's eyes rolled over its head and blink once. That frog's action sent another unforgiving blow to that poor girl's mind.

"I-It's winking at me!"

…and then she fainted, along with a small bubbles at the very edge of her lips just like our familiar bespectacled teacher.

* * *

"O-Oi, Ako-chan!" Naruto sweat dropped and shaking her rapidly after brushing away the frog away from her body. "Wake up!"

Asuna who were standing not so far from him just sweat dropped. She quickly brushed away her thought and continues to deal with the important matter right now. She continued to think about what really happened as she was backing away to avoid the frogs. Finally having a clear view of her surroundings, she noticed something weird about the frog's moving pattern. Although they were leaping like crazy but they never go far away from each other and then returned to the middle where Naruto and Ako were right now. Jumping into conclusions, she stated.

"Don't you think those frogs seem…okay with Naruto?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Asuna?" the class president, Ayaka who heard her questioned. The orange haired girl sweat dropped before explaining and pointing out the obvious to her.

Meanwhile, Naruto who was in the midst of hardship finally give up in attempt to wake up the obviously fainted girl and teacher. He kneels and brought Ako to his left shoulder then Shizuna to his right shoulder. After standing up and fixing his position, Naruto make his ways to the other side of the train where the other students are right now. Later he arrived…only to find the door shut strongly in front of his face. Through the window, he could see Ayaka's disgusting face and Asuna who was clearly sweat dropping.

"What the hell?!" he growled. Not because he was angry but because he was tired of course. "Ayaka, what're you doing?"

"You're going to brought all those things inside!" Ayaka growled pointing her finger behind him. Turning around, he saw a horde of frogs coming his ways. "Those things seem to follow you anywhere you go." she continued. "T-Those green, slimy and big eyes-" she stopped while covering her mouth after managed to send a chill to her own spine. She moved away from the window before Yue took her place instead.

"Naruto-sensei, if what they said was true maybe we can do something to get rid of them." Yue suggested.

"So what do we have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh…maybe if we can get the doors open, we can get them off the train." Asuna suggested.

"No. This door is automatic. We have to ask the conductor's permission to open the door." Yue disagreed. "Besides, it was too dangerous." she and Naruto both sighed deeply. Looking at the incoming frogs, Naruto sighed once again before putting down Ako and Shizuna from his shoulder and leaned them at the wall near the door.

"Well…I guess I just have to figure this out!" Naruto sighed and stretched his sore shoulders. "This is a pain in the ass…" Despite saying that, he was smiling before running away from the door and pushing himself through the frogs. They noticed him and followed him immediately. He ran to the other side of the train after another until he was near the end side of the train. One thing he was certain is that he was nearly ran out of energy but the frogs just kept chasing after him.

"Damn it!" he turned around midair. After landing to the ground, he kept jumping backward. "Hey, you didn't know any other frog did you? I mean the one that can talk?" he asked but he was getting no answer from them except the continuously croaking…well obviously. "Hahaha…as expected…" he turned around and ran normally.

Then it became quiet suddenly. Noticing that, he stopped running. "What…" Turning around, he found himself alone in this side of the train. The bags and other belongings are scattered everywhere but the frogs were nowhere to be see. Disappeared… to be precise. There were no traces either. He falls to the ground and breathing heavily while unbuttoned his shirt. "Damn it…What just happened?" he sighed.

"What are you doing, Naruto-sensei?"

He lazily looked at the source of the voice that comes from Setsuna. "Ah…Setsuna-chan." he waved his hands before noticing Negi was behind her. "Hey…Negi…." Mustering all strength he could, he managed to crawl his ways to them. Seeing that, Negi quickly rushed to his side.

"Naruto nii-san, what happened? Are you hurt?" Negi asked worriedly.

"No…" Naruto shook his head, finally losing his strength and landed near Setsuna. "I'm…"

"Naruto-sensei." Setsuna called as she kneels. "What happened?"

"I'm…I'm hungry!"

* * *

A chopstick swiftly caught a prawn along with a lump of rice. At the speed of light, the prawn and rice were already sent inside the black hole. Feeling unsatisfied, the chopstick caught another lump of rice but this time was bigger and sent it mercilessly into the black hole. As if it was enjoying it, all what was left was sent to black hole at once. The black hole closed and a faint roar could be heard coming from it.

"This's very delicious! My favorite!" a sound of something dropped could be heard. "Whew, I'm full."

"Whoa, slow down Naruto-sensei!" Fuuka laughed.

"Hahaha, sorry." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed. "This lunch box was too delicious." Ako, Fumika, Shiina, Yue and Yuuna laughed at his antics. He was sitting in Yue's seat. Beside him was Yuuna who was reading a magazine. In front of him was the Narutaki twin who was watching him eating earlier. Yue and Shiina were just standing there while watching them. Ako was sitting at Haruna's seat, still feeling a little dizzy after waking up not so long ago.

"So you mean Chachamaru who was the one making your box lunches?" Shiina asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." he nodded before drinking the water bottle from his bags. He then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I think she was one of the best. You should try it."

"Ooh, Naruto-kun praised Chachamaru." The twins giggled. Naruto however obviously didn't realize that.

"That's good. She didn't like to talk much with us." Yuuna explained, eyes suddenly glittering. "So, what's she like?" she asked, getting the other girls interested. Naruto however just raised his eyebrow at that question. "I mean when she was with you and Evangeline?" she quickly corrected the question.

"Well…uh. Chacha-chan was a good and loyalty friend." he explained. "Even though she didn't admit it, Chacha-chan was important to Evangeline." he continued. "…and she was a good cook and friend. I think that's all" he finished it with thumbs up.

"What? That's the same thing." Misa came out of nowhere suddenly interfered." When someone asked something about your 'special', you should tell something like how pretty she is or something like that." she explained as the other girls nodded.

"Oh…" Naruto nodded as if he understands what she was talking about. "I don't understand." he simply said causing the girls to sweat dropped.

"Gahh! You're so oblivious!" Misa growled, snatching away Yuuna and sit in her seat. "Now imagine I'm your girlfriend-"

"That was very fast tactics, Misa!"

"You already have a boyfriend. Leave some for us!"

"S-Shut up you guys! I was showing them some examples here!" Misa blushed slightly but quickly brushed it away. "If I'm your girlfriend then your friend asked you about me, what will you tell him?" she asked.

"I…don't know." Naruto shook his head. "Besides, why should I tell him?"

"This is hard…" Misa sweat dropped before finally getting an idea. "Ah, how about this." she told Ako to give her seat to Madoka. Ako nodded as Madoka sit on the chair. "Okay now. Madoka, I want you to pretend to be Naruto-sensei's friend." she instructed.

"What? B-But…"

"Do you want to be Naruto-sensei's girlfriend instead?" Misa asked.

"No! I-I mean-" Flustered, Madoka finally gave up and decided to play the role as Naruto's friends. She changed her hair into long backward spiky hair while putting a sunglasses and a toothpick at the edge of her lips. "Yo boss." Madoka greeted in a rough like voice.

"Boss?" Naruto asked and sweat dropped before getting a pinch at his arm by Misa. Naruto nodded nonetheless and decided to play along. "Hey…what's up?" he shakes hand with Madoka.

"Whoa." she whistled. "Who's that girl with you? You're damn lucky!" she laughed while Naruto sweat dropped. "Ya want to introduce her to me or something?" she asked.

"Uhh…"

"Now honey…" Misa suddenly holds his hands while leaning at his arms. Her action brought some… emotional thing toward the girl who was watching. Or to be exact 20 or more girls who were watching including from the other classes. "Do you have something nice to say to your friend?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Well…"

"Well boss, what do ya like about her? I mean what did you noticed about her?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, you mean what did I noticed about her?" As if he had understood, he gave a quick glance at her. Nodding his head, he gave a confidence answer. "I think she has gained some weight lately!"

Madoka just sighed as the girls who were watching hung their head. It is not known whether they're happy or sad. The Narutaki twins just giggled. Ako, Shiina and Yue just laughed. From far, Negi and Asuna were sweat dropping and laughing a bit. Meanwhile, Naruto was still trying to get away from Misa's grip while avoiding barrage of punches thrown by that flustered girl. In that commotion, there was a certain girl who laughing quietly before a cheery sound could be heard.

'_Attention everyone! We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly. Please ensure that you do not forget your belongings. Thank you'_

The short announcement ended before excited voices could be heard from the passengers.

"All right everyone! Please get ready to disembark!" Negi said excitedly.

After managed to pry away Misa grip and apologized to her, Naruto grabbed all his belongings. After setting himself, he threw his fist in the air excitedly. "Alright, I'm going to discover you, Thousand Master guy!" he exclaimed loudly before punching his chest with the side of his fist. His shout however could be heard by everyone as some of them were sweat dropped while the other were just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, we're going to-" Fumika was about to join the joy but then noticed something wrong with his word. "Eh? Thousand Master guy?" she asked. Naruto cursed before quickly corrected his word.

"I mean…let's discover thousand of Kyoto's mysteries!" he threw his fist once again in the air.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the train station. When disembark, the students were lining by the classes before making their way down the stairs before riding the bus. Later they arrived near a couple of buses. The students then were separated by one bus for one class. Shizuna then led the students from 3-A as they make their ways to their bus. Usually, the teachers were supposed to enter first to check and sure everything was good to go. But for some reason, Naruto was the only teacher and the only person who didn't enter the bus.

"Naruto, what are you doing out there?" Asuna called him from the door. "Hurry up and get in."

"Okay." Naruto who was looking around nodded before moving into the bus. Once enter, he saw the students were already at their seat doing whatever they want. Unluckily for him, there was no seat left for him.

"Naruto nii-san! I-I'm sorry." Negi apologized suddenly. "It seems that I've miscalculated the number of people in our group. If only we have a bigger transportation then we-"

"Hey, I don't mind. No need to beat yourself up." Naruto ruffled his Negi's hair. "So do you still have that letter with you?" he whispered, making sure no one was going to hear him.

"Yeah, it was safe with us. What do you expect?" Chamo held his head highly.

"Great." Naruto gave them thumbs up. "But I wonder how the hell frogs and then a bird appeared suddenly." he sighed. "I mean it was slightly different from the summoning technique…" he explained, not knowing he has caught that bespectacled teacher's interest.

"Summoning technique?" Negi asked. Chamo who was interested also asked.

"Yeah. How should I explain this?" Naruto began, leaning slightly at the chair. "When someone signs contract with the animal species, it allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature." he continued. "But that depends on someone…energy."

"Signing a contract with a creature?" Chamo said, nodding his head as if he has understood something. "That's why you didn't interested in making contract with human."

"No. We're bound by blood contract." Naruto corrected Chamo. "I don't think we can pull that stunt off with a creature like you." he sweat dropped by thinking about that.

"That was awesome, nii-san." Negi unexpectedly became excited. "S-So what kind of creature you can summon?"

"Well I can summon those things we saw earlier." Naruto stated while holding his right hand. "But meh, I'm not so sure about that right now."

"T-Then could it be that those frogs were summoned by someone from your village?" Negi said, a bit worry and glad. "But we also can summon creatures like you by magic." he sweat dropped. "Does that mean our enemy was a person from your village? Or maybe it was the Kansai Magic Association." he let out a long sigh. "…or maybe both…"

"I don't think my side was involved in this. Not even related in this incident." Naruto explained to the now confused teacher. "When I saw those frogs, I don't think I recognized any of them." he continued. "So that mean it must be the work of Kansai Magic Association." he and Negi nodded simultaneously.

"You've lost me." Chamo stated causing them to sweat dropped. "Anyway, we think we've find a spy from the west."

"What the hell?" Naruto said, almost shouting. "You mean among us? W-Who is it?" he asked. Chamo was about to tell something but Negi surprisingly quick to interfere.

"I-It was just a rumor. That's all." Negi laughed. Naruto nodded before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay then. Let's… just keep our guard for now." he suggested before letting out a long sigh. "Damn it, I'm tired and confused already. This is a pain in the ass." Putting that matter aside, he moved toward the girls 'direction. While Negi and Chamo sitting in their seat obviously discussing about something. But Naruto decided just to let them be and decided to check out the students.

"Everyone's ready? We are going to our destination right now. Everyone please stay in your seat!"

"Please remain in your seat everyone!" Negi told as everyone obeyed his instruction… except Naruto of course.

As soon as the bus move out, he suddenly loses his balance and fall face first at someone chest. Panicking greatly, he quickly moved away his face and found himself staring at the quiet girl, Setsuna's red face. Fixing his position that was just a few inches from her, he quickly moved away before bowing rapidly. Setsuna however just huffed before looking away.

But then the bus suddenly hit a rock. He suddenly becomes unstable again but he quickly grabbed something to balance himself. He let out a relieved sigh after successful avoiding himself from crashing onto someone's body again. As the bus turned into a sharp corner, he loses his balance once again. But this time someone was holding his hand.

Actually it was two people who were holding his hand. It was none other than the Narutaki twins. Thankfully the older sister offered her seat to him but with terms and conditions of course. He agreed and gladly accepts it. They sat quietly until they were about to arrive to their location.

* * *

"Okay…1…2…3. Smile!"

Naruto pushed a button at the edge of the camera as Negi, Shizuna and the 3A's students posed. The light emitting from the camera confirms that the picture has been taken. He pushed the button twice more before confirming he already has a good picture. He gave them thumbs up, signaling he's done. The group then fixing their position before separated to look around and inspect their surroundings.

Naruto turned around and snap a few pictures of a bird near a tree in the forest. Looking away from the camera, he inspected his surroundings. He was now standing near a tall pillar at the veranda of the infamous Kiyomizu temple. This temple is located at the eastern Kyoto. The main hall which where he was right now has a large veranda supported by tall pillars that juts just over the hillside. The place was surrounded by other temple and pagoda. Also, the trees surrounding the temple area add a beautiful view of this area.

Fixing his position, he adjusts the camera's view at the sight of a cherry tree and a pagoda from far. He pushed the button and snapped a few pictures. Looking away from the camera, he making his way toward a group of people consists of a mother with her young daughter. That mother was carrying her daughter in her arms while her daughter pointing at something. Taking this chance, he snaps a picture of them.

While he was busy snapping pictures, a figure coming his way with a notepad, a pencil and a camera strapped over her neck. "Not bad for an amateur." That figure said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Oh?" he looked away from the camera and saw a familiar student taking a picture of him. "Oh hey Kazumi-chan. I was just doing my job taking picture for our class." he smiled while extending the camera at her. "Here. Thank you." he said before finally noticing a camera at her shirt. "Eh? I thought this was your camera."

"Uh never mind that." Kazumi dropped that question before pulling out a notebook along with a pen. She opened her notebook as she leaned closely to Naruto, frightened him a little bit. "So, what do you think?" she asked directly without further ado.

"What do I think about?" he asked, getting confused about her question.

"About the girls." she corrected her question while holding a digital recorder between them. "Is it true that you've taking advantage of your position as a teacher to develop an unusual relationship with the students?" she asked.

"Uh…no?" Naruto simply answered, greatly confused right now. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Kazumi nodding her head at him before asking another question. "I see. There's been a rumor going around about you violently raping a girl during the blackout."

"H-Hey, I thought we have settled that blackout thing already!" Naruto cried slightly. "D-Did I upset you or something?" he asked as Kazumi nodded. She was obviously disappointed by his answer as she scratches her head with her finger. She looked at that blonde teacher before sighing. Reaching a page from her notebook, she tore it away and crumpled it before throwing it. It was landing perfectly inside the bin near them.

"Sorry for taking your time!" she gave him a smile and wink before walking away hastily, leaving a nearly dumbfounded teacher.

"Sure…" Naruto nodded his head slightly before moving his sight at the bin. Getting slightly curious, he walked toward it with a question in his mind. "What's that all about?" he picked up the crumpled page before opening it. That page seemed to have a few notes about him, merely contained his usual information and all.

Not until his eyes caught something near the end of his information. "How…" To his surprise, at the end of the note, Kazumi writes something about having a picture of someone jumping on the rooftop during the blackout. The word 'could it be' was clearly written along with a question mark near it. "Damn…" he cursed, feeling anxious suddenly. He placed the note at his pocket before moving away.

"How did she get this picture?" he placed his finger at his chin. "I thought there's no one at the academy that time." He questioned himself quietly as information crossed his mind. "Ah, I remember Chamo said something about a spy from the west among the students." he fiercely battle with his mind. "Is it really true?" he looked around to search for her. "Is she was the spy from that rumor?" he asked himself.

Naruto knew it was bad to suspect his own students but the information Kazumi has written has been bugging him seriously. As much as he hate it, he don't want fight a girl especially his student again. But he didn't sure about that yet. Maybe it was someone else or someone he didn't know. Yeah that must be it. Sighing, he placed his hand at his nape.

"I guess I should discuss this with Negi." he laughed bitterly. "Man this getting weird…" Clearing his mind with that matter, he decided to focus on his mission here. That is to find out about The Thousand Master that blonde vampire, Evangeline has been searching for. "Now where should I start?" he smiled before the image of the vast area of Kyoto causing him to sweat drop.

* * *

Naruto snap a picture. Moving his sight away from the camera, he sweat dropped at the sight of a few girls walking toward a medium sized stone while closing their eyes which making them wander far away from their target. From what he has been told by one of the crowd, that stone was believed can foretell one's love life. If they managed to go from a rock to another rock, they will succeed in their love life. Or so he was told.

"I guess this doesn't even involved magic…" Moving away, he walked among the crowd while his eyes busily looking around for any detail or thing that can help him. So far he did not find anything strange. This seems like a good place as any other places. This was place that can satisfy your own sight. But hey, don't judge the book by its cover. Not after what happened to the 3A's students on the way here.

"Oh yeah, I wonder where are they right now?" he looked around for any familiar faces. "Negi was with them right?" As he looked around, he was nearly reaching the stone stairs that led downstairs.

* * *

"Uwahahahaha! More! More!"

He finally noticed the crowd was looking weirdly at something below. Looking over middle aged man's shoulder, he spotted a familiar figure numbly walking around in circle near a place called 'Otowa Waterfall'. It was none other than his student named Yuuna.

"Crap…" as he making his ways toward them, he noticed it was more than Yuuna who was in that state of condition. He also noticed Negi and Asuna are making a good job at dispersing the crowd. He arrived near the highly sweat dropped teacher. "H-Hey, what happened here? What happened to them?" he asked, noticing a strong odor around them. "Did I smell…sake here?" he sweats dropped.

"Ah nii-san! This is bad!" Negi cried. "Someone has been putting sake on top of the waterfalls!" he explained as Naruto sweat dropped. "T-They were drinking it and then they were drunk!"

"H-Hey what should we do?" Asuna asked.

"Let's head back to our bus. It will be bad if the other teachers knew about this! This trip will be suspended!" Naruto suggested as he kneel down near the drunken girls. "Evangeline will bite my head off if that happens!" he cried and instructed Yue to help him carry the girls. Thankfully no one ever suspected anything much about them.

* * *

"Urghh…this is pain in the ass!"

Naruto scowled just when he lied down on top of big pillow. He focused his sight at the ceiling of the tatami room. However his mind was thinking about something else. It was something more important than his empty stomach. That was about Kazumi who somehow said that she had a picture of someone jumping on the roof. He reached the note and stared it.

'How did she know about it? Then again…' he thought. '… maybe it was someone else?' he got up and sat on the pillow. 'Is there really someone else that night?' he raised his eyebrows. 'Chamo said that he and Negi have found a spy from the west. Could it be it was her or another person?'

'But did a spy threw away an information like a garbage like she did?" he sweat dropped. 'I don't have any slightest damn involvement between this two region conflicts!" he cried. 'Argh, I don't understand a damn thing!'

"You're damn right it was confusing as hell!"

Naruto nodded his head agreeing with that statement before lying down once again. But it was for a while tough. It's finally clicks him when he noticed something was just wrong at his surrounding since he was the only person in that room. Immediately looking at his right where the table is, he saw a figure or a small figure to be precise. And a pair of familiar eyes stares at him like a dagger.

"What the-"

His voice ended as a sound of something crush hardly onto the furniture. It was one of the loudest sounds that night.

* * *

**Orriaahh! Finally after a while, I finally get a chance to write this story. I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting. University life sure is the hardest. But meh, it's okay! I think I can get the pace to write.**

**By the way about this chapter I left kinda a lot of question I think. One of it was did Kazumi knew about Naruto's real identity? Another one is who the hell did Naruto had 'conversation' with?**

**I knew a lot of people didn't understand the story. Or question why the plot was like that? Actually it was meant to be that way. I like to give you guys a sense of curiosity and doubtful when reading my fanfic. If you noticed some of the question has been answered whether you noticed it or not. I want it to be confusing, a little bit mind tearing and all because I want to make this fanfic progress smoothly without too much stray away from the way I want it to be.**

**So, please continue to support my humble fanfic! I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way I didn't know. You guys are the best!**

**And enjoy MNNM Xtra Special for you!**

**3A's class: Woohoo!**

**Anyway, let's continue onward! To the next . ! :**

**Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow**

**Me: So…uh… what happened?**

**Naruto: …**

**?: …**

**Me: Fine! I'm gonna walk away! Don't find me in the closet damn it! *run away***

**?: Idiot…**

**JA ne!**

* * *

**MNNM Xtra Special!**

"**Not arrive yet."**

'_**Attention everyone, we will arrive-'**_

**Naruto: *grabs all his belongings* Yoosh! I'm coming for you Thousand Master guy! *pumping his fist in the air* Kyoto here I-**

'… **in Akihabara shortly. Thank you!'**

**Naruto: …**

**Makie: …**

**Asuna: …**

**Negi: …**

**Naruto: I…was having a dream actually…**

**All except Naruto: Oh…**

* * *

**MNNM Xtra Special!**

"**Wrong way."**

'**The JR Shinkansen "Asama 506" will be departing shortly.'**

**Naruto: C-Come on, let's go! We will be late! *grab Zazie's hand and dragged her along with him***

**Setsuna: Naruto-sensei, are you sure this is the right way? *slowing down a bit* Maybe we're going the wrong way.**

**Zazie: …**

**Naruto: *jumping into a train* Oh course this is the right way! Believe me!**

**6 hours later~**

**Naruto: …**

**Setsuna: …**

**Zazie: …**

'**Okay everyone today we're going for a trip to Nagoya zoo! Yeah!'**

**Kindergarten kids: Yeaaahhh!**

**Setsuna: I told you…**

**Zazie: …**

**Naruto: …Hahaha…**

**Kid: Sensei, this man is crying!**

* * *

**MNNM Xtra Special**

"**Not arrive yet 2"**

'**Attention everyone-'**

**Naruto: Yeah! *pumping fist in the air* Thousand Master guy! Here I come!**

'…**today's special offer is Oyster for just 20 percent less than the normal price. Also-'**

**All people: …**

**Negi: *scared* Ni-san, why're you shouting his name in the middle of the mall? People will know!**

**Naruto: …**

**Asuna: *sweat dropped***

**Naruto: I was…having a dream again…**

* * *

**MNNM Xtra Special**

"**What if…"**

**Naruto: Whoa, I never see a house as clean as this! *looking around the house impressively***

**Chachamaru: Really?**

**Naruto: Yeah. Did you do this Chacha-chan?**

**Chachamaru: No… *looking at the other side***

**Naruto: …**

**At the end of the corner, a blonde vampire clad in maid uniform wiping the floor. Noticing she was stared at, she goes to them. **

**Naruto: …**

**Evangeline: Welcome home master. *bowing* Can I get you something?**

**Chachamaru: …**

**Naruto…Yes. I want some medicine please. I think I'm going to have a bad fever.**


End file.
